Creature of Intellect
by Ardina
Summary: The first of 2 tales set in old Romania. A meeting, a jealousy, a murder and a burden. What motivates people of different standings to love despite convention? The Count and Liana...
1. Brief Introductions

**Disclaimer:** Well, for the sake of peace eternal, I greatly appreciate the use of the Van Helsing character(s). They are NOT mine and the others exist purely in the **deep **and **very dark** vortex of my imagination.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**1. Brief Introductions **

For fifteen of her twenty-eight years the woman named Liarna had stood every night and watched the Heavens revolve. So far away into the cold night, and yet, so alive in their intensity. So many years would pass and nothing about them would change. It was always the crispest of nights that had the most beautiful stars and tonight was no exception. The moon may have only been a sliver in the black sky, but the outline of the great mountains could be seen clearly over the pines and beyond. On a sigh Liarna turned her dark gaze back towards the dying Gypsy camp fires. The caravans, a tent, ribbons fluttering in the iced wind and even in the silence of sleep the character of these people was conveyed. The orange embers glowed causing contorted shadows to appear on the out skirts of the camp. She pulled her auburn hair into a careless bun and Liarna's dark gaze settled upon an elderly man.

Quitter was a leader of many years and though he often despaired of Liarna's unfashionable attitudes he refused to ever regret taking her into the Gypsy way of life. He acted as the father figure that the lonely child would ever have known, he tried his best to curb her wild ways, give her the protection he felt she needed and she refused, but even now as he worried she would become hurt wondering in the cold dark of the forest, he couldn't help be anything but proud of her. _She has such spirit_, he thought to himself. _God had been merciful enough to bestow that at least_. Now that she had seen him and begun to make her way towards him, he eased his tired old body down beside the warm embers of the fire. Liarna would not like what they were to discuss.

Liarna's first words were not at all what the old Gypsy had expected, "I am well aware of the limits of my needlework, but the blanket I made for you had warmth in mind". With that comment she lowered herself into the dust beside Quitter, the one man she truly adored. Time had wrought such very different changes on them both. Quitter had hair the colour of snow, wrinkled skin, but piercing eyes still as sharp as the day he was born. Liarna's thick, dark hair was as much a source of annoyance as it was jealousy and her famed temperance kept many a suitor at bay. The gaze that held so many secrets concentrated on her hands. The ultimate contrasts sat in their companionable silence.

Quitter began with his pronounced accent. A son of the travellers and a traveller himself his voice was a rich blend of old Europe.

"Women should wear dresses and a silk scarf…."

"I **am** wearing an embroidered blouse" was the immediate and heated reply. The sleepy camp did not even stir.

"Let me finish and mind your manners. I have never complained of much, but a woman of ours should not work in **that** kitchen, that is for the Others." Quitter's rough accent deepened, she could tell she just might have gone to far this time, but did she really care? She wanted more, but what that "more" entailed, well, Liarna doubted she knew herself.

"The Others are merely people who don't live in a camp, but a town. I suppose you are right, women should get married and support their husbands in stealing."

"It is what we are and Gypsy women have never degraded themselves by working in those kitchens…and we do not _steal._" Liarna subconsciously registered his unusually late reply and realised that age and was taking its toll. She would lose him soon, but this was far from the young women's mind as the pent up anger began to uncoil itself.

"But I'm not of Gypsy blood and don't wish to marry anyone", she spat in annoyance. "I wish for no life of drudgery and to be dictated to by some man! I see what happens to _women_ and it is far from appealing."

"You were adopted to the hearth of the Gypsies."

"Yes…adopted"

"A child of the wilderness and raised by wolves; clearly evident in your disrespect."

The embers had gradually died and strange shadows surrounded the two solitary figures. Quitter eventually made the move for a truce.

"As a child you must have been bitten by the Quam-Quam."

A smile between that of an Angel and the Devil himself spread across her face and replied softly to her father.

"Wolf Quitter, wolf." With an unspoken truce reached, Liarna dusted her legs, kissed her aged father on the brow and made unerringly for the dark of the wood.

* * *

The Gypsy camp had been silent; the forest was dead. She should have feared the snowmelt pools, the strange creatures that roamed the hidden depths, but the icy wind that chilled her filled her with a sense of being alive. Her only disappointment was that she couldn't sense the wolves. Recently she had caught sights of the _White_ one; just as she did as a small child. Liarna hadn't known what else to refer to him by, Wolf was simply not good enough considering how it was almost as if He was following her through the thick forest. Now that even _White _no longer appeared to her, the feeling of isolation grew with each passing day. 

There was nothing to fear there in the forest, but fear itself.

Further from the camp and into the clearing was Liana's playground. How often she had come here. As a young child to pick plants of all descriptions and to sing with the birds that visited each short spring. Now as a young women for target practice, to hunt or escape a world she was part of and yet never felt she belonged.

It was somewhere close to midnight. The clearing was strangely illuminated down to the sparse blades of grass and the wood surrounding it were a menacing black. The only relief that could be seen was the shafts of watery light that pierced the canopy of trees every now and then. Once she adjusted the lacing of her top and tightened a buckle on her heeled boot. Liarna stood and breathed deep well aware that she was being watched.

"Come out and play girls!" Her voice was strong and lacked the rough accent of those around her. The clumsy snapping of twigs became more pronounced and out from the trees rolled Robin and Combre, the only one missing was their leader in crime, Rikash.

"Where is he?"

"Missed me?" The voice was filled with that certain pompous air that was enough to grate on a saint's nerves. Rikash, as he was called, walked calmly out the darkness towards Liarna. Her non-committal gaze swept him from head to foot. Oh yes, he was indeed what you might call attractive. The problem was that he thought he was too; infact he thought he was the one and only. Rikash had caused many a problem concerning women; they just couldn't get enough of him or _pompous swines _as Liarna elegantly phrased it once. Thick blonde hair, green eyes and a golden smile; those were his best and only qualities. Manners didn't even come into it…

Robin and Combre were never the quickest wit, but knew enough to try and cover Liarna's expected outburst, "Shouldn't you be in bed Liarna?"

"I could put you to bed, fatiguing though it would be for me." Rikash leaned against a tree on the threshold of the light and waited for her response. The twins, Robin and Combre, just looked at one another. Their expressions mirrored each other rather well, almost as well as their looks mirrored one another.

Aware that they were all waiting for her eager response, Liarna turned from their pensive and lustful gazes to the opposite direction.

"Grow up boys. Now come on, last time I beat you without any **real **competition. After your **smart **remarks, Rikash, I intend to better that record with that bow in your hand."

* * *

"You start on dishes. You do that no?" 

"I can do dishes. _Yar_?" With a cocky tilt of her head Liarna had just imitated Kleisthes, the feared cook.

He left with a grunt, which she presumed was a sign of acceptance, as Liarna watched his bulky figure move further away and began the mind numbing task of sorting dish, after dish, after dish…

The castle, well more like maze, was huge and this was just the kitchens or was this simply the washing area? It was grey, it was gloomy and it was either too cold or too hot. _The prices I must pay to avoid a life of drudgery._

"Move now!...Are you stupid?"

The yelling of the young blond woman before Liarna evoked exasperation rather than anger, perhaps the five-hundredth dish had really pushed her over the edge. She turned slowly and very deliberately to face a vain spirit. The blue eyes of the woman glittered in annoyance while her thin lips pursed into a white line. _She does make a wonderful image of the "milk maid", I must concede_ thought Liarna to herself.

"That has always been my…" Liarna did not give the other women a chance to finish her irrelevant rant.

"My what?

Water?

Dish?

Bubble?" By now Liarna had walked towards the women and her extra height had become apparent. The atmosphere had thickened. The Others had tolerated Liarna's presence with mild curiosity. Now all activity had ceased and they watched in eager anticipation.

"Now, now. This is Liarna, Liarna this is Carania, she is new here. Do not fret so dear."

With that the women named Anette drew Liarna away from the hostile Carania. As though a spell had been broken the females dispersed their separate ways with Anette following Liarna.

"Ignore the Bitch, she is a real dog. Ha! I'm funny. So why are you here, who are you…I've never seen you in the village? I'm sorry; I did not mean to exchange one evil for another." The older woman named Anette blushed violently under Liarna's assessing gaze and waited for a reply. Unruly hair the colour of flames escaped from underneath her linen cap and her grey eyes looked towards the floor. In Liarna's view she appeared as a matronly figure with an aura that emanated good will.

"It is of no consequence; my name is Liarna and I don't visit town. I am here because I have a habit of rebellion." Liarna's look brooked for no continuation. Anette was more vexed than ever, bursting with questions, but wisely knew better.

"My name is Anette and I'm here because, well, my family has done little elsewhere that did not involve the Dragulia name."

The older woman named Anette chatted merrily throughout the tiring day…non-stop. But for all that Liarna would have normally found irritating beyond belief, she and the woman became firm friends during those few moments. With Liarna's reluctant agreement they had agreed to attend the celebration to be held that evening out towards the frozen water.

* * *

Nicole had been born eight summers ago. Her parents disappeared; presumably dead from the cold on a hunting trip years ago. Not that it honestly mattered, the death of a beloved was a hard blow to all the Gypsies, but children were never at a loss for love. 

The little girl whined as she followed the elder.

"Liarna"

"Whining doesn't help Nicole." Children were not Liarna's favourite pastime, but she made an effort with the small golden haloed child that begged to come with her.

"What would Quitter say if he knew you were out in the cold, with strangers no less!"

"I am with you. The bonfire will keep me warm and you promised to spend time with me. I want to meet these new people!"

Pulling her dark cloak tighter around her shoulders she turned in the twilight to look down upon Nicole.

"Did you know stubbornness is not a good thing?"

"Yes. Magda said that pride is the same thing."

Liarna turned down the path towards the gathering of the Others and called over her shoulder, "The velvet coat is thicker and warmer for you to wear."

* * *

The spot that had been chosen was neither near the village, castle or camp. It was a strange setting that combined the castle outlined in the distance, the woods and the frozen water. It may have been getting darker by the minute without a cloud in the sky and yet she could feel the cocooning effect of the great snow capped mountains. 

Safe.

That was the only word for it, it was what best described it. The feeling of being protected. Liarna chided herself for such idle fantasies…what was safe when you belonged neither here nor there?

"Liarna! Liarna look!"

Nicole's squeals brought her back to the huge bonfire and the sparks that flew high into the black night.

"Yes. I see them."

She did and marvelled once again at the sheer simplicity in the beauty of nature. The weather had become worse and virgin snow had begun to sugar dust the landscape. The bonfire itself emitted huge amounts of heat and light that created a sense of security for the Others. The flakes of snow tried their best to penetrate the invisible dome, but failed.

The Others themselves seemed oblivious to the spectacle and were completely immersed in one another or a mug of ale. She found she enjoyed their festive company greatly and found them slightly amusing. They were so alike and yet so different to the Gypsies. The Others so often seemed so controlled and yet here they were joined together for this one night acting like Gypsies at a Gathering.

"From tomorrow you're working through the evening." Kleithes's voice boomed from behind Anette, Liarna and Nicole. The different reactions were evident.

Anette, because she had someone to put Carania back in her place.

Nicole, because her playmate was being removed.

Liarna, because she disliked the evening chores.

"Hmm, well, I'll be richer than you by the end of it Kleithes! Come on Nicole and teach me to dance."

With laughter and a puzzled look from both Kleithes and Anette, the girl and women disappeared in the crowd of people, laughter and music.

* * *

**Voice 1: **So Rikash likes her and she feels no inclination for relations with the opposite sex I take it? He sounds like a dish though…is she a lesbian? 

**Voice 2:** Don't be stupid. On the note of Rikash…he didn't sound that bad…"green eyes" can be rather attractive…

**Ardina:** You ARE such masochists. Remind me never to ask your advice in matters of the heart…

**Voice 1:** It's not our fault you didn't open with a passionate encounter for us to dwell upon, what's with you and creating "strong" character identities anyway? Thank Artemis that the English exams were on Tuesday…no more of you nattering on about Robert Frost and that damn allegorical romance…The Scarlet Letter. Don't worry readers; wait till Liarna meets SEXY….

**(waves voices away in a desperate manner)**

**Ardina: **Vanish BEFORE you subsequently destroy the suspense of the plot!

_**Exams **are such a pain...arghhhh! I need your love to continue and preferably a bit more encouragement than the **"voices"** ever supply…that means "nice" **reviews **and you can be as monosyllabalic as you wish…'eck go all Spartan Laconic on me…_


	2. Expectation

**Expectation**

Liarna tucked Nicole into her bed and climbed down from the caravan. Her breath misted in front of her as she looked around the camp. She sometimes felt that recently the only thing she ever saw of these people were their homes. Never the people. The snow had been falling heavily all the way back from the gathering and was reaching ankle height. She sighed to herself. _Wonderful, by morning I'm going to have to wade through it and end up very wet and very cold. _

The old pines stretched their lengths into the black night creating a menacing appearance. A lone owl hooted somewhere in the depths of the dark forest. The vague light reflected by the snow lit a smile on the tired woman's face. Nicole had been asleep on her feet.

The snow crunched under foot as she made her way to her own bed. It would be a very early start tomorrow; Kleisthes had made sure of that. Her usual attire of the darkest hue was no longer keeping her warm in the chilled night and so she hurried along till a familiar voice stopped her.

"So it's true." Rikash leaned against the caravan, not even looking at her. The strange light partly illuminated his features and his voice caught slightly as if he was in the grip of some powerful emotion.

From under her hood she replied mainly out of irritation, "I am tired and becoming cold. I would appreciate just a little bit of specification."

He moved from where he stood to stand closer, far too close in Liarna's opinion. Rikash was so close that the smell of a sweet liqour contaminated his hot breath and she felt suffocated. His hawk like expression reflected his mental thought processes. Even in the dim light she could see what he was thinking, how was he going to manipulate her out of her decision? How was he going to control her unanticipated actions? She had seen this coming for months. Quitter had been pushing her in this direction for years. Marriage, that's what it came down to. For Quitter it would see her "secure" for life and for Rikash, well, he would have accomplished what no other man had succeeded in.

"You went to work at the castle. Why? If you felt the need for money, security…I am always here for you", the last of his words were delivered in what she thought must be his attempt at genuine emotion. His hands went to frame her face and she jerked away sharply. The hood had fallen back to present the tall brooding man before her with a vision he wouldn't soon forget. In the moonlight her dark hair contrasted with her pale face.

"It has never been about money and you should know me better. It is about that little bit of freedom and making my own way in this god-forsaken land. As for your suggested marriage, I will never love or marry. How dare you look at me with such pity, as if I should be grateful for such a magnanimous offer!"

Liarna began to stalk away from Rikash as he called after her, "I won't ask again Liarna" and then the husk in his voice became darker, "Think of Quitter my dear". Rikash saw he had hit a nerve the moment she stopped. The snow began to rain silently in the dead and tense silence. He dusted some of the white snow off his broad shoulders and out of his thick blond locks; his presumption was ill-informed. Rikash walked towards the still feminine figure and stood behind her with his nose in her thick hair while his hands traced her curves beneath the heavy cloak. He was lost in his selfish lust as he muttered hoarsely into her neck, "Come now my dear, do I resemble a Satyr?" Rikash had the ordasity and arrogance to laugh at his own joke.

Liarna was not laughing and she had remained deadly still. It had started with shock at his arrogance then it gradually became anger at his attempt at emotional black-mail and now it was simply her trying to control the black rage. The need to reach for a sharp object and run him through with it was immense. The urge to scream at him was intolerable. _How like a man. How disappointing. How typical._

Liarna relaxed slightly in Rikash's hold and in one controlled motion, had his gut become painfully acquainted with her elbow. He immediately dropped and doubled over in the snow from the unsuspected blow. With only part of her anger vented she left him alone in the cold without a word and without a backward glance.

She had been too angry to turn back and catch a glimpse of the malevolent glow in a spurned man's eyes.


	3. Schemes and Failures

**3. Schemes and failures**

The woman named Carania batted her eye lashes at the young stable boy, she didn't want to beg, but she surely wanted her own way. What she wanted, she usually got. Liarna had somehow become a great annoyance that she couldn't be rid of. Never had anyone questioned her actions or challenged her "authority".

Ever.

This anger that Carania felt grew with every moment that Liarna had stood up for Anette or won over the Others with her unconventional humour. She needed to do something and here she was attempting to draw another soul into her contorted web. Caramia let her long blonde hair fall slightly to one side, bowed her head slightly and then raised her eyes in mock subservience, "Please."

The day had been cold, but she had still entered the stables without a cloak to expose as much as possible of her voluptuous form. He certainly was no prince charming, but he could certainly help with the "get-even" scheme she had in mind. The young woman stared at his back in the hope that the intensity would bend him to her will. He wasn't even looking at her and the fear of failure was creeping into the back her mind. She moved forward ever so slightly and the gentle swish of her long blue skirts covered the noise of her shoes crunching the dry straw. She hated this part of the grounds. The light that did manage to penetrate the small windows that lined the long walls was dim and to her, very unappealing. It smelled of horse, animals in general and straw.

"Well…" The young stable hand had heard her and halted in his task of brushing the chestnut gelding, but still did not look at her. It was a bit of a surprise to have her search him out this time of the day, especially here. The only other living souls in the old stable building belonged to that of the thoroughbreds and they were content to amuse themselves with the sweet-scented straw. No one was about to walk in and save him from her. He sighed and moved his gaze higher from the horse to the frost covered window in the red brick wall. They had all noticed her growing spite, it had happened before, and he was ashamed to admit it, but he had helped in her schemes then too. There was no doubt in his simple mind that she was here again to gain his help in making at least one person's life a misery, simply because she was not the centre of attention anymore.

"I'll make it worth your while. I promise", she murmured huskily. Carania moved closer. She let him know just what her "promises" entailed as she had her chest make the briefest of contact with his back. Her hand trailed his lower arm while the nail of another traced the protruding muscles of his back and on a breathy whisper uttered, "You helped me before and had no qualms. Help me now. I need you. You are the only one for me. Just a simple task. That is all I ask of you."

But the stable hand was not such a young fool anymore. She thought she had won as he slowly turned to face her. Seizing the opportunity with great zest, she intertwined her long arms around his neck and pulled him close in a deep kiss; despite the smell of horse and leather. It lacked passion and even the basics of simple lust, it was however, revealing of her scheming and jealousy. The man inside of him looked down upon her and took in her beauty. He felt her form beneath his hands and the smooth alabaster skin, ironic golden halo of hair and delicate features. So lovely and yet so fatally flawed. He suddnely pushed her back and she landed in the straw with a look of complete and utter shock plastered on her face.

"Ha. I've had far too many promises from you. I see nothing wrong with Liarna. You can't stay the alpha female forever, now can you dearest?" With the harshest rebuke he had ever spoken to her, the young man turned away from her and reached for another brush to continue with his work. The silence was tangible, the only noise was that of the horse snorting into a bag of oats and his keeper gently, but firmly brushing him.

"I want nothing to do with you Carania. I have no wish to evoke painful memories either", he bit then continued in a disbelieving manner. "Do you honestly think that I am proud of what happened to Eleanor? All because of your stupid jealousy, you had her leave thinking Tristan hated her." The young man continued with his task blindly and glassy eyed as if reliving the memories. The voice gradually became louder and more bitter as he continued, "She became lost out there, blinded by her tears and hurt that you caused at my unwitting hand!"

Carania rarely thought of the incident now, she had won the simple battle over Tristan in her opinion and damn the consequences. The consequences never mattered, she was all that mattered and who did this simple oaf think he was berating her? She raised herself from the straw covered floor and glided over to stand on the other side of the horse facing the man with a condescending look upon her face, "Oh come now. Your just upset because you didn't get your end in. All of the other men did or was it because you lack the necessay "skills"; equipment even? Such a free and wonderous spirit she possessed. Dear Eleanor eh?" Carania simply smiled maliciously knowing the effect it would have on him and displayed her white teeth when he glared venomously at her. She was walking away when he called, "My dearest whore. I think you mistake Eleanor for yourself…"

He knew it was coming, but she was such a miserable goat, and had even unjustly spoke ill of the dead, that he couldn't resist. Besides, Liarna had captured his attention.

Carania turned sharply on her heel, slapped him hard across the face and stalked back towards the kitchens in a foul temper.


	4. Rivalry and Justice

**Rivalry and Justice**

The large stone walls created a menacing atmosphere that was opposed by the warmth of the women present. They chatted, they laughed and they occasionally cried tears of joy and tears of pain. Most of them were related in one way or another whether it was through marriage, adoption or just similar circumstances and events in their lives. They worked hard every long day and enjoyed their family immensely. Liarna had noticed that even the booming Kleisthes was held in a found regard for all his difficult ways by the older women. However, unlike a family there seemed to be a vicious pecking order of sorts that was always present. Carania seemed to think that she was at the top of it by her rude and constantly insulting mannerisms. Liarna herself was no "Mary-Sue", she was rude and abrasive when she thought she was right, although even she recognised that respect was needed in small doses every now and then.

A content Anette was working by the long oak table with Liarna a few metres away from her. They would converse about anything and everything once every few moments. By now Anette had realised that, occasionally, her friend valued companionable silence best and most. The busy, but relatively peaceful scene was broken by an irritated Carania that let flow a stream of spiteful remarks with tones of sharpened glass, "Move Anette before I move you. Is your birthday soon? No, hmmm. Looks like you've had too many already." Anette moved like a frightened rabbit out of Carania's way with a muttered apology and a blush. Carania didn't bother to even acknowledge the belittled woman as she slammed some items down hard before her. Nor did she look down the table to see a disapproving glare from a dark haired woman. The gentle background chatter had subsided a little at Carania's remark. A few of the women even turned to watch the two different women sitting opposite one another on the great oak table. They were waiting for her response and were not to be found wanting.

Liarna's mocking attitude dripped off every syllable as she addressed the woman opposite her, "Look Carania! Lemons are your favourite fruit are they not? No?" Liarna raised one delicate eyebrow and continued in an even more exaggerated tone, "Well, forgive me, they are what I blamed your sourness on!"

The room of workers fell silent at the outburst. They couldn't believe someone had done that to Carania and were not sure how to respond. The women herself, Carania, simply sat there and looked malevolently at Liarna who was still holding a lemon in her right hand. Anette was the first to laugh. It caught like wildfire. Carania went red with rage and stood up attempting to tower over a seated and smiling Liarna. Liarna smiled because she knew she had been successful in inflicting a small amount of humiliation; there was nothing worse to have a group of gossiping women witness your demise at the hands of an enemy.

"Carania." Kleithes's voiced ceased all laughter. "That mop has your name on it."

A final look of hatred passed between the two women and then the moment passed.


	5. A Rumour of Origin

**5. A Rumour of Origin**

The night seemed colder than ever as Liarna made her way back to the Gypsy camp. The moon was full and shafts of watery light made their way through the branches. She had been aware of a figure following her since she had said farewell to Anette earlier that evening. The figure was dressed too in a dark cloak to ward off the chill of the night air, however the figure's hood was down to reveal her blond locks and guarded expression.

"I hear you're not even a Gypsy. Not a Gypsy, not one of the Others and not even a foreign traveller." Liarna turned to see Carania walking leisurely towards her. She stopped and they both faced each other. It was cold, dark, she was tired and had not seen Quilter or Nichole in what seemed like an age. She sorely did miss sitting by the blazing fire and listening to stories as Nichole fell asleep on her lap. This was really not the ideal time for Carania to try and draw revenge from what had happened earlier. There wasn't even anyone hear for Carania to impress. What Liarna did not understand was that it really meant little to the other woman now if anyone heard or not. Carania was interested in personal scores.

Doing away with any air of civility Carania received her acidic reply from Liarna.

"Listening around corners or did you just play kiss and tell?"

Carania smiled viciously at Liarna. The barb issued by Liarna hit rather too close to home considering the earlier events of the day. A shaft of moonlight illuminated the blond woman's features as she raised her head towards the sky and sighed as if she was dealing with an exasperating child.

"No, it just seems you have a habit of making enemies of people who could have been incredibly useful to you." Liarna turned and continued walking. She felt she had no time for such meaningless banter at this time of night. If Carania was up to something she would find out sooner or later. Liarna held on to the mentality that it was simply pointless to try and divine the future; it caused too may worries. Carania tried to catch up in the hope of seeing an expression beneath the hood of her self-appointed rival.

"You don't belong. Do you even know?"

Liarna remained silent, Carania was not sure why, but she continued never the less in the hope of inflicting some sort of pain. Liarna had increased her pace down the overgrown path and Carania trotted neatly along side of her without any problems and gleefully noticed the other woman's agitation at the topic.

"Found by the Gypsy leader's wife. Not just in a basket but in a shack with a straw roof. No one around, not even the sound of a babe crying. It is said that herbs and concoctions of all sorts lined the walls and yet you were still adopted to the hearth of the Gypsy. The hearth of the Gypsy, their social pinnacle of thievery. You somehow remain a solitary figure and forever in the woods. Whatever do you do in there? Consort with the Devil? A rather large white wolf has even been seen whenever you are around." Liarna stopped and stared at the other woman. On a thoughtful sigh Carania began to wander in a different direction and called over her shoulder, "No heritage, a strange home filled with potions and a loner into the bargain. What could I possibly conclude?" In a threatening tone Carania called back a second time, "Beware of me Liarna. This was my domain before you invaded it and I control what happens within it you know!"

Liarna watched the retreating figure sink into the depths of the wood. Who had Carania been talking to? How had she known of White? Was she calling her a witch? These questions would come much later and now she just felt cold in spirit.

She looked down the path ahead of her and studied the way it twisted and bent between shafts of light in the darkness.

The hood was removed from her head.

Well hadn't it been summed up nicely by that heartless girl? For all she hated that selfish girl she couldn't call her a liar. Liarna was left to contemplate the cruel trials placed on the human mind by this cold life in the even colder lonely forest.

* * *

**Voice 1: **sigh 

**Voice 2: **I take it the writter has had a miserable day...honestly there was no need to take it out on her like that...

**Ardina: **Shut it now or else...


	6. Matters of Internal Debate

**6. Matters of Internal Debate**

The weeks that past had been indeterminable for the woman who now sat in the warm light let in through a large glass window high in the wall. The fading light that fell upon hair, not caught up by a colourful silk scarf, highlighted the deep red tones. A small delicate working of silver encircled one of her slender wrists that were partly obscured by the tapering of her white blouse. Toned legs were complemented by black and her lower extremities enclosed in the usual leather heeled boots. It was rather odd how Kleisthes had let her be when it came to dress codes, perhaps it didn't matter as she never was to be "seen" and no matter what she wore she was still different to the Others.

She had found slight peace here, despite the friction with Carania. (Infact after that night in the wood she had hardly seen or heard of the woman and didn't know whether it was something to be grateful for or worried.) Here where she had been discouraged and yet encouraged in an ironic fashion. Perhaps she might just find her identity and a route to freedom from here.

The woman sighed in her distracted manner.

Liarna had not visited her dear father as much as she should have done and so came the resultant guilt of avoiding little Nichole as well. There came the bad with the good as she was to find out. That was one thing she would dearly miss when she eventually left; her family. Quilter never understood her reason for wanting to leave and "_why should he?"_ came the voice of her conscience. He was her father and he had shown her nothing but love and patience for her unconventional ways since the day she had been found. Nichole was a dear child who Liarna loved to pieces. It had always been said that saying goodbye was difficult. The power of goodbye was a strong one.

Another sigh became audible.

"_Selfish ambitions, all that matters to you are your selfish ambitions",_ came the voice again that could be interpreted as hitting the nail right on the head. But it wasn't like that and she battered her conscience back down again. Call it _wander-lust _or well, she didn't exactly know; but she felt the world calling her. Something could be found out there, to see new sites, to travel, to experience different lives where nobody would judge and to wander as she felt her soul did. Despite the arrogance of Rikash and his pitiful actions she didn't hate this part of the world. The traditions of the Gypsy were something she would carry with her always. There was just a new part of the world to see. They would understand.

These thoughts played around her distracted mind as she worked in the late afternoon. Looking at the typically busy scene, it was if she had been absorbed into the workings of an ornate tapestry.

With another mental note made to visit her sick friend, Anette, at some point, Liarna continued working with the goose. The orange glow of the setting sun now streamed through the glass across the vast wooden table and continued over the stone floor. The different people came and went on their different errands. She had given up on keeping track on the various tasks and chores that constantly revolved around her. It was always busy (Liarna had never been sure why this was always the case since she had heard there were only two people that ever resided in the castle), but especially so during the past week. She was brought sharply from her thoughts of berating the wasteful aristocracy by Kleisthes yelling at her in his rather heavy and abrasive accent.

"Drop dat goose and remove those rags for a dress," the next line was delivered with a wonderfully evil smirk, "a maid's dress." He had predicted what her reaction would be and was not found to be disappointed.

"A what, Kleithes…"Liarna stammered. She looked up to find the huge man towering above her. His face was characteristically red from the heat of an oven, she assumed, and his usually pristine white attire was surprisingly smudged with grey here and there. The kitchens really had been busy if this is what he was looking like. Although he did indeed scare most people and especially children to death, he was certainly not an evil man. Simply a slave-driver. He continued from beneath his bushy moustache.

"Tonight, you see how the rich gorge themselves," said Kleisthes in a slight philosophical tone and added with a snap, "Join Carania. Now."

Before Kleithes left a bemused Liarna, he added slyly, "Give thanks to Anette for this."

The sound of his laughter was still ringing in her ears long after he had vanished into the bedlam.


	7. Witness

**7. Witness**

The castle was entertaining, it was the summer solstice. This was a time of the year when the evening twilight became longer and the nights less bitter. A stranger would have found no change in weather and seen the celebration as a pointless waste as the wind still iced the land. However, the snow would be replaced by the soaking rain and the breeze would smell of rich earth. The dark forests would once again become a beautiful green, the frozen water would melt, and red and white flowers would grow in abundance. To the inhabitants, it was the new begining.Gypsies celebrated by filling the night air with joyous music and telling stories around a blazing fire to all that would listen. The Others didn't really notice it and were more aware of their God's traditions. They seemed to have lost touch with the spirit of nature. However, the Dragulia family were niether here nor there as they hosted a gathering like no other. I suppose their catagory was that of the rich and needed no reason. This would be a first for Liarna and what an experience it would prove to be.

The dress was horrible, but thankfully it fit. Perhaps a little too well, as it outlined her curves better than her usual garb. She looked like some subservient house maid! She gritted her teeth at the gentle swish of the petticoat on the cold stone floor whilst making her way towards Carania. The soft kid pumps made no noise as she increased her pace for fear of being late. Her dark hair was also forced to be hidden beneath a dark cap; however, the odd rebellious curl escaped framing her appealing features. The woman sighed and consoled herself with the thought that at least it was only for the night and Anette would take over "front of house" once more when she returned.

Carania couldn't resist a snide comment, "Liarna you look almost feminine!"

Liarna ignored her stab and turned her attention towards, what she thought, was an oblivious Kleisthes who was ordering several servants around. The noise had almost certainly increased.

"Listen to Kleithes," he had turned to look upon them both before continuing with a comment aimed at Carania, "jealousy makes you green. Now get a move on!" With that he turned his attention elsewhere and Liarna smiled wryly. Carania turned sharply causing her skirts to flare around her. The look on her face radiated rage directed at the older woman before her, "You wait Liarna. I told you before. I told you." The look gradually subsided and she turned to pick up a tray of glasses before adding happily, "Don't expect any help". Liarna caught the emphasis of her last word and replied suspiciously, "Help?" Carania did not immediately reply as if collecting her thoughts before expressing them.

"I wasn't ruined by my own will, it involved the selfish cruelty of a man's will".

* * *

Following Kleithes's instructions carefully, Liarna made her way for the first time to the Great Hall laden with glasses and dishes of various sorts. It was called the "Great" Hall for a reason. She almost dropped what she was carrying. Never had she seen anything like it. Never was she likely to forget that first impression and the grandeur that emphasised it. The ceiling seemed endless, stretching high into the air, and light from the fires at either end of the hall threw itself upon every surface. Candles, so many candles decorated the length of the room and created and soft atmosphere together with the sound of numerous festive violins. The gold thread in the table cloth covering the huge rectangular table laden with food, the frames of the paintings and even the stonework of the walls seemed enlivened. And the music, the music, how the violins played and called to her. The tall brackets full of more candles flanked the two huge oak doors. The wood was warm and shone from the hours of polishing. She was drawn to stare at everything from the diamond patterned floor beneath her feet to the stained glassed window high above her, colours glinting from the warm firelight. Kleisthes had been right, the rich definitely were going to gorge themselves, but did not they accomplish it in style?

The reader may note that while Liarna paid such vivid and detailed attention to the inanimate, she took no heed of the people that fluttered like butterflies around the large hall. Such soft fabrics, intricate patterns, beautiful dresses and colours of every sort sailed through the large oak doors. Gentle laughter and vibrant blushes. She never watched those that walked over the diamond patterned floor, ladies and gentlemen dressed to the nines. She never wondered at the jewels that covered there fine hands as they took a goblet from the silent and apparently demure serving maid. She took no interest in the fine silk dresses that swished gently as the women walked and never did her dark eyes reflect the certain greedy gleam that Carania's did.

* * *

While Liarna was lost contemplating her immediate surroundings, one of the other woman present had a very different line of thought. Rather than the absolute present she was immersed in the relative future and a certain strange man called Rikash she had recently made the acquaintance of by accident.

* * *

As the night dragged on the room became warmer, the chatter greater and the music louder. The ladies of the party had begun to depart and as if it was a signal to the kitchens, more wine was brought forth. Tired and with a headache caused by the smoke from cigars, she couldn't wait for them all to leave. (The clearing up? Well, yes she would be happy when that was over too, but she'd complain to herself concerning that issue after "they" had all left.) From being a source of interest her surrounding now became a thing of annoyance. The music was even beginning to drive her slightly mad and she gazed into nothing waiting for it all to be over.

Liarna, however, was not aware of a man's assessing gaze from across the other side of the hall. She had been clearly watched despite the masses of people and beautiful women present. He may not have lifted one finger in his entire life, but he was not ignorant when it came to the best methods of information. Gossip was always useful, especially in your own home. Without finishing his thoughts concerning the women, a friend named Klast, drew him back into an animated conversation.

* * *

**Ardina: **Hmmm, yeah, well, you know…

**Voice 2: **We know what? Spit it out _girl…_

**Voice 1: **Could it be you terrible spelling of character names? That randomly changes every now and then? The fact that you finally include a pinnacle character this late in the game and don't even have a brilliant description?

**Ardina: **If you are the voices in my head created by my own insanity. How the hell can you be soo mean to me, it's not like you ever stop me in the middle of typing is it!


	8. First Strike

**8. First Strike**

Liarna didn't know but the Great Hall was now relatively silent compared to the comotion experienced earlier in the evening. Kleisthes had taken "pity" upon an exhausted Liarna and simply put her in the kitchens to clean. It may have been equally exhausting,but at least she didn't have to experience the claustrophobic atmosphere of the Hall and the people any longer. Time had passed and she had no idea that the people had said their goodbyes for another year to their hosts. She didn't know that the candles, food, entertainers had been extinguished or taken away.

One great fire remained blazing at one end of the long room. Two beautifully carved chairs were placed infront of the fireplace with two comrades resting upon them. The light thrown by the burning logs caused disturbing images to dance menacingly around the large room and against the cold stone work in particular. Together with the pensive silence, an atmosphere that was neither tense nor comfortble had been created.

Klast swigged a large amount of wine before assessing his ex-brother in arms seated before him, "Count Vladislaus Dragulia." The shifted his bulk in the chair to try and better see the face of his fellow general. No matter how Klast's beady eyes strained beneath the bush of his greying eyebrows, the strange light that illuminated the room cast the face of the man in question in darkness. The Count crossed his outstretched legs at the ankles of his black Hessian boots, the creak of the chair indicated to Klast that he had leant his head back upon the back of the chair and his arms rested upon the rests in a relaxed manner. His voice, when he spoke, was characterized by an underlying husk reflecting his fatigue at the whole affair of the evening. The tone was crafted by the accent of the region injected with the charisma that this man alone possessed.

"Yes Klast, you called. I noticed the "general" is missing. Are you attempting to rile me this late or early in the morning?"

"Would I dream of insulting such a man? I just found it amusing that a man who has spent soo much time away from civilization acting in such a civil manner. Quiet the dandy that women find irresitable still", Klast chuckled deeply and then continued when he recieved no answer, "Why are you present for tonight? Shopping for a Countess fnally? You have, afterall, thrown in the towel on the military side of things." Klast looked towards Vladislaus expectantly and yet the Count did not even move.

"You ask how come, well, I reply why not Klast? It has been years since I actually was able to hold an intelligent conversation with an individual that I wasn't trying to kill in the process. Yes, I know you enjoy the bloodshed, but I find nothing there anymore. Its just blood and more blood. Victory has its limits and becomes monotonous now. It was a good time to leave things be; just you are not able to recognise when to leave something be. Enough is enough and I will hear no more of it from you Klast. Friend or no friend. Besides, I have neglected my home land. How you cannot miss these beautiful mountains is beyond my mental capacity."

"A definite hunt for a Countess then," sighed Klast. "If your're in need of a woman get one, theres no need to chain yourself to one."

"Oh Klast, how can we be similar in the love of victory and yet we differ so in methods of achieving it."

"I still don't like the idea of a woman such as Nimue becoming one..."

"It settles my uncle's mind that tonight, may, have held the purpose of finding a suitable bride for me," he then added as the comment concerning Nimue sank in, "Nimue? That blasted woman has been a window three times for a reason Klast." The other man chuckled once more and the Count called for Kleisthes to bring wine and "that thing you call a dessert".

* * *

Carania had enough of a bitter experience to steer clear of the lord's "friend" known as Klast. Time had healed her physical wounds, but she was still left with an ever festering slash across her warped mind. Standing on the threshold of the entrance to where the two men were entangled in conversation she noted a very tired and distracted Liarna following her with the wine. The option of what to carry in had been a strategic one on Carania's part; she would be in and out as fast as possible before that great pig could take advantage of her. That, and it would give Liarna all of Klast's valuable attention. An evil smirk played across her features. She would extract great joy from watching... 

Liarna was indeed distracted as she noticed in her hazy state that it wasn't even yesterday anymore. Her mind wandered. She fretted that Nichole had waited for her, like she normally did against the advice of Liarna. It was more than late and very cold for such a little one to be out. Again she hoped that Quilter had checked upon the youngster. Normally she would have been mildly interested at actually laying eyes upon the _master of the house_, she barely noted his voice now, "Hurry up, you would think that you don't get paid!"

"Far too generous Vladislaus", came the gutteral damnation of the man opposite him.

The woman didn't notice Carania's uncharacteristically fast movements as she placed the chocolate ensemble on a table and made a hasty retreat. All she focused upon was the large crystal decanter in her pale hands. She was about to place it next to the pudding and follow in Carania's footsteps when she heard a snappy command issued from the slug-like lips of one of the men, "Pour me some". Her nature called for a harsh rebuke to be uttered at such rudeness, but remained subdued beneath her apparently demure attitude. It was the next comment that caused the fire to consume her orbs as she looked upon Klast whilst pouring the red wine, "Such pretty wenches that are available to you Vladislaus, why bother buying a cow when you can milk several for free?" It wasn't his insulting remark or the innuendo behind his words that caused the feverent need to to see him in some sort of mortal anguish. No. It was the look on his face, in his eyes, and the message she read in his body language. Tired or not; she recognised no good before her. But what was she to do in that instance?

Keeping a neutral facial expression she lowered her eyes and moved away from Klast to refill the glass of the other man whose expression was hidden in shadow resting on the back of the chair. Liarna was horribly conscience of Klast stripping her clothing from her with his beady eyes as she moved around the small space completing the simple task. Vlaudislaus appeared unware of the tension radiating off Liarna as she move closer to him and then moved back towards Klast and the table beside him. He was apparently too lost in his own thoughts of marriage to notice what was occuring or so Klast would like to have thought.

Her tension increased with every step she took towards the carnal savage before her. For once in her time at the castle, she wished Carania was present with her. It was on the note of Carania that the other woman's words came back to her..."_the cruel will of a man"_. She noted the boots of Klast were scratched and then she looked upon the man himself. Carania's words and the image of Klast were connected in her mental thought process with disbelief.

It was as she was about to place the decanter down upon the table beside Klast, when he wrapped one beefy hand around her slender wrist. He moved susprisingly fast for a man of his size. In shock she almost dropped what she carrying and with mounting horror turned to watch Klast down his glass of wine. The last of the intoxicating liquid never reached his gullet as it partly dribbled down his chin in his greed. With a violent tug from Klast, the decanter finally slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor into a billion fragments. The red liquid seemed to ooze like spilt blood in the poor firelight. Liarna had been brought forcibly down to her knees beside Klast, as a result of the vicious tug, and rested cruelly on some of the splintered glass.

A delayed sigh issued from the Count.

Klast had been in the action of pulling at Liarna's cap to free her hair. He was in the process of laughing at her increasingly desperate struggles when the Count spoke, "Klast, Klast, don't you think that the hour is late and it should be time for our farewells?"

Klast muttered something inaudiable that resembled a "goodnight", raised himself from the chair while dragging a very reluctant Liarna behind him. This was unbelievable, how could a man behave like this? Her wrist was become exceedingly painful in his vice like grip and her strength was no match for his. The pair had not made their way past the Count's chair before he spoke once more in a more forceful manner, "Klast..." The spoken name was a gentle threat.

The man addressed dropped Liarna near the Count's feet and made his way from the Great Hall calling to Vladislaus over his shoulder, "Spoil sport!" The voice had become petulant and abrasive in a series of short actions.

The creak of the chair signified his movement in the chair. His legs returned to a suitable position as he brought himself to sit forward with one hand resting across his muscular thigh. However, she remained still with her head bowed, silent, simply cradling her wrist. He turned to face her and the fire illuminated the side of his face. Had she looked up she would have been met the sight of her angel, had he not saved her from Klast but a moment ago? Vladislaus took in her appearance of dishevelled hair and skin, pale with fright. Contrary to what Klast had thought, his thoughts had been dwelling, susprisingly, on the cowering figure of a woman before him now. She shook slightly and her breathing was uneven, but he was yet to see tear slide down her cheek. Pushing a stray strand out of his blue eyes, he made his way softly around the shaken woman and stopped at the threshold of the door. She still remained in the same position amongst the spilt wine and glass, but she was now looking into the fire. Something about the image pulled at his chest and he sighed inwardly once more, before finally exiting.

Liarna had turned her gaze towards the gradually dying fire in the futile hope of thawing her icy body. She never saw the Count look upon her with a strange look that bordered upon admiration or even noticed his presence for that matter. She had been frozen with shock and still was.

Both of them had been wrapped in their own individual thoughts. Neither of them noticed the woman in the dark recesses of the Great Hall that had witnessed it all...

* * *

**(sigh)...chivalry ain't dead...**

**Remember to review if it's improving my dears...  
**


	9. Old Memories and the New

**9. Old Memories and the New**

_Ouch_

The freezing water was an attempt to wake her from her drowsy state. It was incredibly unfair of Kleisthes to have her working in the morning. She had had such a wonderful experience the previous evening afterall. The events of the previous evening disturbed her sleep and had left her with a feeling of desperate unease. It was unikely that she would see Klast this early in the morning. The coming of summer or not, it was cold and grey. The woman had not bothered to make her way back to the camp, simply to spend a bare hour in the comfort of her own bed.

Liarna allowed a few precious moments to pass her by, after she had tidied her appearance, and sat on what served as a bench, for now. During the more generous and warmer months of summer, the bench was actually the outside of a fountain. A work of exceptional beauty was concealed beneath the wrappings of ice. It was of a horse reared on its hind legs during the heat of battle. Years later Da Vinci would come to paint "The Battle of Anghiari", depicting all the fear and terror a horse must face in close combat, frozen in a single frame. The sculpture of this particular piece showed the same extraordinary ingenuity in his detail of the anatomy of both the body and the soul. The cobbled center court was immense and utterly lifeless compared to the larger hours of the day. Normally there were traders, artisans and lord knows what else gathered in this particular area. It was odd that although the Others had their own market place and such, this seemed the center of commerce. _They hardly have him appear in their lives and yet here is proof that he really is the pinnacle of their lives..._

"No", she corrected her sarcastic judgment aloud. The sound echoed off the high walls that surrounded the court. She had been of a damning frame of mind when it came to the supposed "gentility" of this land. Klast had emphasized her view; for reasons that didn't need to be examined closely..._But, then there had been his actions._ Liarna had been too surprised to register anything about her surprising," rescuer. Simply that he had stopped Klast where she had been unable to.

Movement to the left of her vision caught her attention. The horses made themselves known from inside the building. She could smell the sweet-scented hay that surrounded them and was reminded of an early childhood memory.

_The small child looked up from around the large and long skirts of Magda; the leader's wife. She dug her little hands deeper into the soft material of the blue cotton skit seeking some reassurance._

_"You've frightened the poor scamp to tears Quilter-"_

_The little girl released her death hold on the material and took a brave step forward whilst almost yelling, "I never said I was frightened!". The tall hazel mare pawed the dirt before her as if reprimanding the young girl for her rude behaviour towards an elder. She shrank back slightly with her eyes as big as saucers. _

_The olde_r _woman continued with a slight look of concern flickering across her gentle features as she looked upon her adopted daughter, "What will she do with such skills...hmmm? Does it matter if she is able to ride and shoot a bow and arrow? I remember very well how much you disliked it when I whipped your sorry tale at Crenae. What husband will want a woman who can do everyting better than he can?" Quilter ignored the harsh accusations that is wife threw at him like bolts. He ran one hand threw long, thick brown hair. He especially did not like being reminded of the game of Crenea. Quilter looked once more towards Liarna and spoke in a teasing manner designed to encourage,_

_"Scared. _

_Fear._

_You'll never manage to look after such a beautiful creature." He then turned as he noticed the determination within her spark and grow into a everlasting flame. Quilter grasped the curry comb in his hand and brushed the flanks of the patient creature, he released an exaggerated sigh before turning back to Liarna. To Magda's utter shock and Quilter's pride, the small child was standing before the large mare. The mare seemed to notice the girl's unease and gently nudged her. Liarna giggled in delight at the comforting gesture and brushed feather-soft caresses against the muzzle of the creature; the life long bond had been forged in that simple exchange._

Even now, so far from that moment in time and the people, she could feel the soft satin texture of her horse beneath her fingertips. How she loved horses. Always there, listening without issuing a single complaint…Before her was not the image of a lonely courtyard, but the soft eyes of Hazel; the most treasured gift she had ever received in her life. How she missed riding and horses indeed. It caused her to sigh aloud in remembrance, totally forgetting the noise that had come from the stables and totally taken by surprise as a cruel voice from a very recent nightmare returned.

"Thinking of me wench?"

Klast had been present for the past five minutes staring. Staring at her with lust tumbling over itself. She wore black leggings reaching down to her ankles that were enclosed in leather heeled boots. The sky-blue blouse hung on her shoulders exposing some of her neck. Her hair was placed in a simple twist at the back of her head. Her already pale colour became more pronounced and a gorgeous contrast was made between the dark of her hair and lily white of her skin.

_No_

Liarna couldn't believe her eyes. The ass was actually up at this time of the morning in riding gear no less. He must have consumed at least a gallon of wine and yet here he was ready to continue. After the initial shock of seeing him, came the determination not to suffer a repeat of the previous encounter. There was no else visibly present. The man edged forward once more, towards the woman with barely suppressed rage in her eyes.

"Come now my lovely, Vladislaus isn't here to spoil our fun like he", a more mocking tone ensued, "carelessly did last night", he moved closer to Liarna and had the gall to brush his hand along her face, "I can't think why you never protested at his intervention. I really would have had no qualms with you warming my cold bed last night". The bile rose to her throat as she considered his imaginings. In one precise action she cast off his wandering hand with contempt written in every line of her body. The only emotion that entered Klast's expression was that of mild amusement and he continued in his favourite pursuit.

"Such zest will only increase my hunger Liarna, by all means continue", he smiled like a slippery and very slimy eel before he continued, "Perhaps the master is a master in more ways than one. Even if this is true, then come now! I am a guest and expect to be entertained in whatever manner I choose." Klast once more attempted to touch Liarna, the action swifter than before and more aggressive. She jerked back and shifted quickly from her seated position into a standing position. Amusement was etched in the depths of his twisted features as he considered her reaction to her name.

"Worried as to how I know your name?"

"Did I say that?"

"Your face was enough of a picture to suggest it, kitten", Klast added another endearment to Liarna as he continued, "Yes. Liarna."

Well, are you going to enlighten me as to how you used your amazing powers of deduction or not?"

The barbarian laughed heartily at her attempt at control before he grated, more to himself than her, "Vladislaus is a rather complex character, he actually had the nerve to address my actions". After a pause lost in replaying the events after he had left the Great Hall, "But I'll be damned to be judged by his yard stick and besides, what could it hurt to get the better of him for once".

He advanced on her. She backed away. Her eyes darted nervously around the deserted court yard in an effort to find help or at least a distraction for Klast. There was none to be found.

"Go to hell you incompetent pig", hissed Liarna.

Klast chuckled deeply and began to move faster after his goal that was backing blindly into the stables.

Anger and fear was rushing around her blood stream fighting for supremacy. She had no idea where she was heading if truth be told. The point of the matter, was that Klast was behind her and gaining, that, and he showed no sign of remorse or mercy. Another scathing remark left her lips aimed at the monster near her, "Is this how you earn the respect of woman Klast? If you touch me ever again, I swear-"

"You make it sound as if you won't enjoy yourself", his sweaty palms shot out and grabbed her by the wrists. She kicked him with all her might, aiming at his shins, and heard a satisfying howl issue from his throat. The moment she felt his grip slacken, she pulled and had only just felt the wisp of freedom when she again realised his grip. Liarna was pulled so roughly in his grasp that she experienced a sharp stinging sensation in her shoulder. She found herself, once more, as she had the previous evening, in his vice grip. It was sickening as she smelt the stale wine and sweat seeping from his body to hers. She turned her head as far as possible to one side as he made guttural noises from behind her and proceeded to run his coarse tongue along the side of her neck. The action repelled her so that it tipped her over the scale of personal endurance as she called upon her remaining reserves of energy to yank free of his suffocating hold. The moment she was loose, with all her might, she swung a fist and it connected with his noise. Any other man would have reacted in shock and surprise at the attack from Liarna, Klast revelled in the fact she had awoken his anger. It was something he thrived on. Instead of grabbing hold of the woman again, he simply and very effectively back handed her across the face. The impact sent Liarna to the floor immediately, in agony from the cruel blow. It felt as though she had been hit in the face with a very heavy rock. The pain swept all the way to the back of her skull. She did not need to look to know that crimson blood was oozing from her split lip. Despite the pain, she attempted to crawl away from Klast, but he was enjoying himself too much to allow for such a thing to happen. The brute took a mammoth stride to stand over her, in her dazed state, and grabbed Liarna by the back of her blouse pulling her to her feet. Liarna winced at the savage ripping of the shoulder seam and hated the smug look as she was made to stand before Klast. He noticed her bleeding lip and noticed even more the tear she was clutching at. _Such fun it was going to be_, he thought to himself. He took her by the throat and made her look at him, he smiled and she gasped, "Bastard".

Not amused by her defiance in the least, he hit her again and was about the inflict a bit more damage when the sound of a horse upon the cobbles brought him to reality. He turned his flushed face towards the voice of the rider.

"Klast, I warned you last night", a pause ensued.

Liarna was swimming in and out of consciousness upon the cold floor. The man could certainly dish out a decent beating, especially, when it was aimed at a woman.

Klast was watching Vladilaus upon his black horse with barely concealed resentment.

The rider continued in a calm manner, "I warned you last night that I would be up early to see you off", then added shortly, "I'm here, so be off."

The man named Klast raised his hands in mock defense uttering, "Vladislaus, I..."

"Yes Klast. What is it that you require?" The tone was lacking emotion that the blazing eyes made up for. The horse reflected the agitation of the rider as he pawed the stone work beneath a gigantic hoof. Klast made no further comment and did not bother with pointless last remarks such as "Goodbye". What good was displaying good manners this late when he had once again behaved worse than an animal? Klast was soon gone from the court yard, never to return. The rooster had still not crowed and the court, uncharacteristically, still remained void of human activity. It contained the only two human souls in the early morning light...

**Thanks to those that did review...(it really does mean a lot to me...especially these last few weeks!)...Please, can anyone answer why the 'eck BMAT and UKCAT exams have to sound soo scary? Why does the entrance exam to Charles University have to appear soo hard? Will I ever know if I'm doing the right thing before its too late? Will there be a day when the world simply agrees with me and doesn't just be critical? Will there ever be a point where Vladislaus and Liarna ever really meet face to face? Does everyone know that this is before the "Dracula" thing occurs? How many people actual read this( voice 1: she was worryingly happy at the number of "hits" it's received lately)...?**

**Do review, motivates the writing my dears...Night...(Need the sleep...Chemistry and The Roman Empire/Augustus tomorrow!..chants: plz be good, plz be good, plz be good, plz be good...**

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Face to Face

**10. Face to Face**

The gigantic black horse once more pawed the cold ground in an agitated manner. The sharp click of a horseshoe on grey cobbled stone was the only sound to be heard in the deserted courtyard. A brilliant shaft of early morning sunlight fell upon the sight of horse and rider. All the hours that someone had spent grooming the splendid creature was evident in the glossy coat; closely resembling the blackest of inks. It shook its long mane and the black tendrils danced with the powerful action. The woman on the cold stone floor did not stir.

He wore black and was the picture of aristocratic grace, but his mood was far from the expected calm and rational. The man, or gentlemen, known as Count Vladislaus Dragulia had just witnessed the unwilling exit of his "friend" and was in the process of pushing a strange emotion from his system. It had started the previous evening as, well, what could it be defined as? His mind wandered, of its accord, back to the celebration and conjured the image of a lone woman. Now, of course, he had known who she was, he wasn't such a fool to live in a household and know nothing of what transpired. But then again, he never had got actively involved with anything that happened in it either, till now that is. Vladislaus remembered her deft motions and then she had disappeared from sight. Out of curiosity he had looked around the large Hall hoping to catch sight of the woman, however, as the evening progressed he began to think she might have been a ghost simply crossing his path. That was the point he also began to believe that the amber nectar was taking its toll on him and subsequently refrained from drinking anymore.

The second time the mysterious woman entered his thoughts was later that same evening. Kleisthes had been demanding his attention for some trivial point or another when he had asked him quite unexpectedly, "Who was the woman Kleisthes?"

A slightly shocked expression flitted across the old man's features before he replied, a little hesitantly, "L-Liarna C-Corsavanae is what she is called, my lord".

Noticing the strange look in Kleisthes eyes he commented, "And why did you presume that she was the woman I was referring to?" Knowing he was being unfair and certainly unjust to his most loyal of servants, he still continued, "Presumption. Presumption does not become you Kleisthes".

Although he still found it strange that he was asking after Liarna, he vaguely recognised his mistake of giving an answer so quickly, better to have acted the idiot than answer a question from a man who wasn't sure why he was asking the question to begin with. Kleisthes attempted to back away in a subservient manner.

"From Corsavanae. Quilter Corsavanae?"

"Yes, my lord"

Kleisthes's lord wrapped his long fingers around an empty glass and twisted it round and round. The flames of a fire caught the edges of the crystal and he stared in a reflective manner.

Drawing back from his personal thoughts he considered the woman lying unconscious on the stone floor where she had been dropped by Klast. His grip on the reins tightened considerably just at the thought of Klast. Vladislaus descended from the animal and whispered in barely audible tones to Dreamseeker, "Be still my treasure." His tones where hushed and hands gentle as he reassured the animal with gently stroking along the neck. He turned once more to look upon the still woman and without looking back he went to stand near her face-down form. _What should I call her? How should I address her?_ The pointless, but practical questions bombarded his mind just as he was about to rouse her. _How should I attempt to even rouse her to consciousness? _It seemed silly and even on the ridiculous side of matters, but the plausible practicality of the matter persisted. He was a Count and she was maid, well, even worse a Gypsy. The two groups had never got on readily.

Liarna coughed in her state and moved, on a groan, to lie on her side. She lay quietly and he crouched low near her back. _In _and _Out_ came the soft sound of her breathing and he spoke in gentle tones, "He is gone. Miss?" No reaction at all. Nothing changed to even acknowledge he had spoken. The sunlight still streamed across the courtyard and Dreamseeker remained in the same position he had been left. He moved closer and this time called her name softly, "Liarna. Liarna speak to me." He sighed heavily as no response was issued from the woman and his horse made a noise in his direction that sounded very much like a snicker of sorts. Vladislaus turned sharply towards Dreamseeker and glared at the stallion, "Very funny". Etiquette be damned he was going to get a response from her. He moved to kneel just behind her back and reached out to move the auburn hair from her face that was gloriously scattered around her head. His fingertips gently brushed across her features and lingered on her cheekbone and bruised lips. Again he tried, this time he grasped her chin with his large hand, gently turned her face and spoke more forcefully, "Liarna. Liarna-". He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as she awoke confused, in pain and very startled to see his face looking down upon her. Without thinking she jerked violently in a vain attempt to get away from him and men in general. He moved quickly and held her shoulders, she still struggled with increasing desperation, and he was forced to practically sit on her in order to stop her from hurting herself or at least that's what he thought. Maneuvering into a better position she used all her might to switch their positions with relative ease. Liarna was now looking into the very amused and very blue eyes of her Count. He had hold of her slender wrists, she glared down upon him and he smiled with devilish charm that left her partially a taken back.

"Let go of me", she added sweetly, "Please".

In response he raised an eyebrow and replied in a calm manner, "So sincere, and yet, well, my dear", he looked her up and down indicating the position they were both part of and then continued, "My dear, it appears you are the one taking advantage here. If only you would, how can I put this delicately? Ah, yes, get off me?" When she didn't move, he attempted riling her because it certainly wasn't doing anything for his ego to be beaten by a woman, "Your weight is simply crushing my girl".

"I am not fat thank you very much. Insulting pig!" He laughed heartily at the nerve he had hit and noticed the shade of her eyes turn darker and darker with every sound of mirth that left his lips.

"I don't think discussing your figure would be exactly appropriate in the middle of my courtyard, this early in the morning and most definitely considering we have not even been properly introduced". The delicate tinting of her cheek bones added colour to her pale face and created an all too appealing picture for the Count. He watched as the emotions played across her features. Anger, embarrassment and then control.

"You're not afraid?"

"Of what?" She practically spat at him.

He suppressed a smile before continuing, "I don't know. I really don't know". The Count pondered giving in to a particular line of thought before he said, "How about the fact I am lord and master and yet here you are?" She stiffened considerable at his comment before moving herself as far away as possible. A difficult task considering he was holding her wrists.

"You can't turn into mealy-mouthed maid now, my dear. You can't disappoint me so".

"Make up that mind that you supposedly possess. Then I shall answer you", she then added with a bowed head, "my lord". He knew what she was doing, he wasn't angry, in fact her difference in behaviour was amusing and he told her so.

"Wonderful. You find my personality "amusing". You pick acquaintances as you pick horses", she moved her hands that were now released from his hold and indicated towards Dreamseeker in a flamboyant manner, "Amusing, yes, that will do for today. Hmmm, no, I am most certainly not in the mood for independence today!"

She was about to launch into another criticism when he broke into her rambling, "So you like the beast?"

"What?"

"Its "pardon" and the horse. You like horse I take it."

Ignoring the gibe at her use of such colloquial language she responded suspiciously, "Yes, I do."

"There is no need to look at me like that". He lifted himself off the ground and she noted that the dirt of the stone ground failed miserably to make a mark upon his impeccable dress. She sat were she was in the dirt and just stared up at him while he carried on, "You glance constantly over to where he stands and his name is Dreamseeker". He offered his hand to raise her off the ground in a truly gentlemen-like fashion.

"I never would have thought you be so, so philosophical in naming him". She looked towards the gracious animal, with her hand still enclosed in his, "A proud animal like his master it seems. Hazel was nothing but gentle with me."

"Philosophical? You would have thought that beyond me? I shall have o prove to you at some point that I am indeed a deep thinker, when I set my mind to it obviously". He sent her an ambiguous look and when he saw she was about to question it, he distracted her, "Haze?"

"Hazel. She was a true treasure", the woman then sighed in remembrance and he noted the look of joy tinged with sadness.

"What happened to her?" He asked this while she appeared in deep thoughts and he brushed the top of her knuckles with his thumb.

In a far off whisper she replied, "I don't know. She just, just disappeared". Suddenly becoming more aware of her surroundings, which she was with no less, she removed her hands from his light grasp and said, "Kleisthes!"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I must find him", she rambled in an agitated manner.

"Are you afraid of him?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"What, I mean pardon?"

"Kleisthes"

"He has an abrasive voice that rocks my foundations of sanity occasionally".

"I never really notice anymore. He likes to hide it from me."

"Why? Would not you accept something so common and base-birth to address your delicate ears?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"

"I am no woman scorned, is this what you do when you have no wish to answer a particular question? Start quoting Medea rather randomly?"

"Normally people know better than to ask me "particular" questions in the first place. Besides what harm is there in quoting Euripides? Should not literature, Greek tragedy was always known as the best, soothe the savage beast?"

"For one thing, it is music that "soothes the savage beast". For another bonus point, did not Caesar love to quote the playwrights? I remember that he came to, well, at least a little harm."

"Really?" He replied in feigned interest.

"Stabbed by his own countrymen. Twenty-three times and how ironic that none, apart from the second, were fatal wounds."

"Trusting _The Lives of the Caesars _are we? Suetonius, tad unreliable. Did not he also comment on the successful campaigns while inserting pointless anecdotes of the man's vanity?"

"Written in 121AD, being a Roman in the Roman Empire and minister of the "epistolary" might just give him some credit as a secondary source. But then again," she brought her hands to the level of her eyes and brought them back down again in a mock defeatist manner before continuing, "What would a woman know in these complicated matters?"

"Well, I am glad we agree on some things." He drawled and took great satisfaction in the momentary lapse of her intelligence; she stood there with only Hell in her eyes as a response to his sexist base insult. She turned and began to walk away. He moved abruptly and momentarily rued his need to gain lost ground which had brought the short, but enjoyable, round of banter to an end. "Liarna, I-", he had reached out, unthinking, to simply stop her from leaving like that. _Why did the female side of humanity have to act so, so, so sensitively_? In the movement of walking away, his hand had trailed the fabric of the blouse from her shoulder down her back and found contact with the soft skin that was exposed by the vicious tear. She stopped and turned quickly, breaking the intimate contact. She then looked to his face and could not bare or understand the strange look in his eyes. Her gaze rose rapidly to the top of the stables just as her heart rate had rapidly increased.

"Li-", the sound of movement in the barn indicated that someone was not far away. He had but a few more minutes to say something. Anything. The thought that he might actually be speechless for once in his life was amusing and a first for him; he smiled inwardly dwelling on the fact that his oratory skills had failed him. No witticism entered his thoughts or a deep meaningful quote or a sentence. Is that what he was looking for? Something "meaningful" to express to this woman who would look everywhere but at him?

Again came another sound from the stables, the horses could be heard shuffling around anticipating their keepers and in the distance the voices of other humans could be heard. People would reclaim the court once more and in more numerous numbers.

"He's not coming back again. You will not see him and he will not see you again. Do you understand me Liarna? Never. Ever." The last of his words were emphasised in a forceful whisper. He waited and had lost faith that he would receive what he wanted when she turned, "I know. I know". Liarna then walked from the square into the depths of the maze that was the castle.

Vladislaus watched her retreating figure and had the phrase _I know_ running over and over in his mind. She had conveyed such blind faith in those few words. What did it all mean?

* * *

**Yes, indeed...what does it all mean eh?**

**_P.S Phantom of the Opera is great and the music is even better! However, Christine is mad...Phantomgood and Raulbad...someone should have told her..._**

****

** REVIEW...**please?


	11. Time

**11. Time**

In a teasing manner she offered the confectionary to the small child. She received no response. Again she offered Nichole the treat, a touch of desperation coloured her pleading tones, "Strawberry. Lots of sugar...Come now, please Nichole". The child sneaked a look over her shoulder at the peace offering and turned back sharply. The action caused her abundant angelic curls to bounce and a slight jangle came from the bracelets on her small wrist. Nichole plonked herself before the extinguished camp fire and the beautiful colours of her dress surrounded her on all sides.

"Nichole! Don't sit there in the muck! You'll get dirt all over yourself. It will never come out and then there shall be hell to pay as far as Magda is concerned"

Forgetting her sulk with Liarna she twisted round to face her, "Well. You do it all the time and nothing is said-"

"Don't you start with me missy", Liarna used one hand to point at the child in a parental fashion, "You will not be destroying that dress and that is the end of it"

"No"

"Nichole!"

"You are always getting dirt", she had the cheek to imitate Liarna, ""all over yourself". Scratched and scrapes from wondering endlessly in that god forsaken forest or in that damn house-castle thing!" The real reason for her hurt and anger became apparent as she continued, "Spending time out there when I'm all alone, here!" The little girl had tears forming in her eyes, she turned away in the hope of hiding them from Liarna, but she had seen. They had spent so much time together in the past.

Liarna continued in hushed tones, "Nichole-"

"I don't care about my clothes. I don't care what Magda says. I saw that blue blouse of yours, nearly ripped in two! I think Magda saw it, nothing was said to you and you don't look like you got in trouble. I'm not planning on acting carelessly and ripping my clothes anyway. Unlike some people who just don't care-"

"Enough!"

Liarna walked to kneel behind the small child and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Nichole stiffened at first, still mad as a wet hen, and then relaxed allowing her mother figure to comfort her. Liarna slowly opened her hand before Nichole and presented the sweet.

"Strawberry. I like strawberry". The child reached into Liarna's hand and took the offering of sugary delight.

The woman's gentle and relieved laughter washed over Nichole as she replied, "I know you little moron. What in the world would make me forget?"

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"What?" She looked down upon the hopeful and upturned face of Nichole with surprise at such a comment. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Nichole stared at the sugar mouse in her hand as if it held all her answers before replying slowly, "Well, they said you were tired of always looking after me and were going and trying to leave me behind and, and..." Nichole broke free from Liarna's embrace to look at her with tears of fear and, totally forgetting the sugar-mouse, she grabbed Liarna's hand, "He said you don't love me anymore and I'm an annoying child and I hold you back from so many things and, and, and..." She collapsed in tears of grief, guilt and fear while maintaining a death grip on Liarna. Liarna herself was absolutely astounded and shocked. She hadn't spent that much time with the child, but to have Nichole suddenly believe she didn't love her anymore?

"Nichole-"

Another burst of sobs racked the poor child.

"Nichole, please, stop this. Little angels should not cry over such things", she attempted to free one of her hands and brush the hair out of her red eyes, "No one else could love you half as much as I do now". Nichole calmed slightly at Liarna's gentle touch and smile. She sat relatively calmly opposite Liarna holding one of her hands. "Hmmm?" Liarna wiped a tear away from her face and waited with a mothers patience before continuing, "I thought you were a smart child. You will always have a very special place in my heart. What would I do without my little angel who constantly corrects me?" Nichole smiled for the first time. Liarna seized the opportunity.

"Well. I don't think Mr. Mouse sees you as an Angel at this point in time". Both the woman and child turned their gazes to where the sugar-mouse now lay, abandoned, in the green grass. Nichole sent forth a peel of joyous laughter and a smile spread across Liarna's features as the happy nature of this child was returned.

"Now we shall both become filthy", Nichole indicated to the fact they were both now sat on the grass.

"Oh, a little bit of dirt won't be the end of the world, despite what Magda may bellow". She lent back and rested on her hands in the thick grass to survey the sunny afternoon. It was still with no wind disturbing the trees, for once the sun was creating blessed warmth to be appreciated and basked in while it lasted. Liarna closed her eyes and let the sounds around her into her mind. The camp was alive. People. Dogs. Horses. The thud of metal on wood. Instruments in the background and more people. Funny how she had been oblivious to it all a few moments ago.

"Liarna..."

"Hmmm?" She didn't move at the sound of Nichole's voice, enjoying the rare sunshine falling upon her face.

"Liarna..." This time she looked at Nichole because of the suspicious tone the child was using.

Her reply was a long and drawn out "Yes" conveying her suspicion. Nichole laughed at this before she continued in a teasing manner.

"What are you wearing?"

"What?"

"That is a skirt".

Liarna moved to sit upright, feeling self-conscious and began to smooth the long skirt that was flattened out around her. The blouse that she wore was plain, but the skirt was a different matter. A patchwork of different materials. Each with a different texture and their own glorious designs of colour. Her fingertips brushed over a particular area that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. The red silk was shot with gold thread.

"There's no need to look so worried. Honestly. You're not afraid of the dark, but you're afraid of material?"

"Why did you comment then?"

The girl sighed in exasperation then replied, "'Cos I knew you would react"

"Oh"

"It's not bad. Just different and a bit odd that you look slightly female". The girl chuckled heartily and Liarna sent her a mock version of a glare. Nichole then looked innocently up at Liarna and said, "Met prince charming then?"

"Nichole! You're far too young to talk about such nonsense"

"Now that is complete nonsense", she then took on an air of authority, "Magda says that every woman should come across a prince charming who saves then in times of need". For some inexplicable reason that Liarna had ignored for some days images of a very early morning were running through her mind. The image of a certain man in particular. Nichole took her silence as confirmation.

With a wry look on her face she muttered in awe, "Wow, Magda really is always right".

"Huh?"

"He must be really charming for Liarna to sit there looking like an idiot"

"Who?" Liarna seemed to have completely lost the plot.

"Prince charming". The plot returned to her and she found it was not going all her way.

"I told you that you are far too young to be discussing such rubbish and listening to Magda will drive most people to believe anything", she should have left it there if it hadn't affected her, "And for the record. No".

"What's no?"

Liarna rolled her eyes as Nichole played dumb and explained anyway, "No. No prince charming "talk"", and continued as more of a note to herself, "It is bad enough Rikash had to be sent on his way. Something I do not want to repeat anytime soon".

"What do you mean?"

"About not talking of this anymore?"

"No. I'm young, not stupid"

"What then?" Liarna ran her hands over her face in a gesture that told of just how much she didn't like the turn of this conversation.

"Rikash, when you "sent" him on his way. What do you mean by that?"

She looked again at the child with sunlight streaming on her hair like divine intervention and sighed.

"Marriage. Marriage is the chaining of two individuals to live out the rest of their miserable lives. Rikash wanted me to marry him. I said no. The end".

"Oh, but Quilter and Magda don't have chains", she was confused and Liarna regretted the bitterness in her brief, but to the point, analysis of marriage.

"No. Oh forgive me. Marriage for me just", she paused collecting her thoughts, "just not with Rikash".

"So, he was upset", Liarna failed to notice that it was a declaration rather than a question.

"I don't know. Why should he be? He doesn't feel anything for me; just his pride thought it would do him good"

Nichole remained silent for a while before she told Liarna, "He told me. He told me that, that", her words became softer as the emotion caught hold of her and her eyes became glassy once more, "that you didn't love me anymore". She lowered her head and sat with her hands twisting in her lap.

The woman snapped to attention, not really believing or wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"He did what?" She asked.

"He told me those nasty things. I was looking for you and asking Combre where you were. He was there..." The child did not need to finish as it became very clear to Liarna exactly what had transpired.

_Bastard. _How could he do that? She was an innocent child. A child that should have never be used as a pawn in his nasty little game of getting even for a slight to his name. She hadn't even told anyone, apart from Nichole, that he had asked her that night. She could have had a field day basking in his failure and let everyone else know too, but she hadn't._ Total Coward._ Liarna was disgusted with him, but did the first thing she thought off by comforting the child before her.

It didn't take long for Nichole to stop crying. It did take a while for her to truly smile once more in a care free manner. Yes, she knew deep down that Liarna loved her like a mother and she had complete faith in her, but also like a true child she was hurt easily and very deeply. The two spent the afternoon in light hearted pursuits, anything that Nichole requested from hide and seek to guessing games. It was only when a native inhabitant, an indignant squirrel to be precise, chattered crossly at then from his high branch that Nichole laughed unexpectedly.

* * *

The moon was full and luminous in the cloudless night sky. She wondered what was actually up there? Sometimes she swore that if she looked hard enough, she was able to distinguish a barren landscape of sorts. Liarna wondered if anyone would actually know? Could man actually make such a giant leap into the heavens?

"The rat was on the side of the evil one and made for his pitiful life for fear that..." Quilter's husky tones reached her and penetrated her pondering. Nichole moved slightly in her lap to better hear Quilter, she was entranced. Liarna remembered a time when she too had been wrapped in the web of his story-telling. He had hundreds, tales of love, daring, courage and so the list continued. It never became old with his, usually, emphatic narration and each time there was a twist that made it different, exciting and enthralling.

Liarna's mind wandered to the setting of his story telling. The day may have been warm, but the night was still bitter and a soft shawl was wrapped around both the woman and child as they sat and listened. The large fire licked orange flames and sent its glow to all that surrounded the fire creating the feeling of a secluded room; protection against the black of night and forest. She noted the large amount of people all sitting quietly and simply listened this one man. He inspired them all and her included. As much as she found herself the "odd one out" a slight pain to say the least, she loved him for his subtle encouragement. For not the first time she realised how much she loved this, now, old man. How he had taught her to ride, hunt, live and to never give up along the way. What she saw was the proud and youthful father figure of her childhood. Is it not peculiar how the images we see in childhood firmly fix themselves in our minds eye, even though time passes and ages the best of us? If we sat at that same fire we would most certainly see, if not feel, the pride of Quilter, but he was no longer young and healthy. Looking closer it was clear he was tired and though he tried to hide it, he was also very ill.

Another prominent figure from Liarna's childhood was also present that night. There was less love concerned here and more respect. Magda loved her husband and she had indeed, demanded that the babe be taken in when found, but that is where it ended.

"No child should be left like that. A babe is innocent Quilter", had been her final words.

She had tried to dress Liarna in dresses and skirts. Teach her to cook. Socialize. Sew. Anything and everything that a woman should do. It had not been a successful or joyful task for Magda. The woman had always wanted children, a daughter especially, perhaps when she prayed she should have been a tad more specific. It was not that Liarna was incapable, she made a lovely picture. However, she was very much disinclined. Magda didn't agree with her choices most of the time, but tolerated them. Quilter had, ironically, found the perfect son in a daughter. She had certainly reacted with more enthusiasm when he presented her with that damn horse. The same question she had thrown at her husband so long ago entered her mind every time she saw Liarna, "What good will it do?"

* * *

**_Got the Chicago soundtrack...finally...I love "Cell Block Tango"...lol_**

**_(sigh)_**

**_To sing and dance on a stage and be loved by my audience..._**

**_(sound of whip cracking)_**

**_Voices together: Get on with the story you day-dreaming fool!_**

**_(mutters...) _  
**


	12. Meetings and a Conversation

**12. Meetings & a Conversation**

"Oh he ain't got the smarts, but I just look at that huge soul and that is enough for me". The conversation was between the women. Well, if we were at all honest, it was more a long and monotonous monologue from Anette which seemed to suit her just fine. As much as Liarna adored her fellow companion, lord did Anette have the gift of the gab. Liarna did not even know or recall how they had somehow strayed from the weather to people to food and now judgment on Anette's "other half".

"Henry always listens to me and that is most important Liarna, you mark my words. A man should listen and appreciate his wife. There is nothing worse than a man who can't or, heaven forbid, won't listen to his wife..."

In the middle of Anette's ramble she commented, "He must be half deaf by now".

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing, you were saying Anette?"

Without a second thought she continued once more, "He loves me so and that suits me fine". A look of wonder and joy passed over Anette's face as she spoke of this "Henry" who seemed to love her so. "We were married last spring you know. The flowers had been exceptional that year. All blooms and the colours, oh the colours. When I see them now I can't help but be reminded of how happy we were and still are. Are you married Liarna?"

A short and curt response was issued, not so much aimed at Anette, but at the reminder of Rikash, "No".

"You should you know. I know you would make a lovely bride and being a wife is not so bad", she became lost in her own found memories, "I know you would love children too. There are motherly instincts in us all, Liarna?"

"As long as you're happy Anette, as long as you're happy"

"You make it sound as if I condemned myself to a life of torture through delusion!"

"Did I say that?"

"You look it"

Liarna sighed in frustration, "I apologise Anette, I'm just tired and I really don't want to be here right now with someone nattering at me", then she added for good measure, "Constantly!"

"Oh"

It took a moment for Liarna to realise what she had said and when she did, it was far too late. Anette had walked off. Somewhere. Away from Liarna.

"Damn it", she threw the bar of soap to the recess of a dark corridor in anger. _Why the hell do I never think before I say something. Anything!_ She sighed heavily already forming an apology in her mind for Anette. She was a lovely soul and nothing but goodness, but Liarna lacked patience and was exceptionally blessed with an infamous temper. Without an immediate course of action to follow she glared malevolently at her surroundings. Everything was always dark or grey. Cold and unfeeling. It felt like a damn dungeon. The room was a relative distance from the kitchens, her usual haunt, and cold. Ironic considering how hot the water she and Anette had been using actually was._ Washing, joy, thank you Kleisthes!_ What was she washing? She didn't actually bother to find out. There was simply a lot of it to wash and now she was going to wash it alone._ That is definitely not your fault Kleisthes._ Well, it was not going to wash itself so she breathed deep and was about to return to the task with the philosophy of soldier and his labours, but realised she would eventually need the soap. _Well, I hope I didn't kill anyone_ she thought wryly to herself. Now that really would make her day. Liarna ran her hands along her modest attire and straightened the silk scarf that held her hair. She sighed in annoyance as not all her hair remained as it was supposed to.

The process of actually finding the soap was not supposed to be difficult. The fact that it wasn't where she had thought it would be was puzzling. Perhaps she had thrown it further than she thought? But then again, how far was it humanly possible to throw a bar of soap? _Perhaps if everything wasn't soo damn grey and gloomy around here I might be able to see it!_ She had walked out of the room into the corridor. It was deserted and silent. After several frustrating moments had passed, Liarna admitted defeat and lowered herself to the floor with her head resting against the cold stone in the hope it would ease the pain of her headache. With her eyes closed she breathed deeply and soaked in the silence before a voice disturbed her peace. It was deep, coloured with the tones of the wild and rugged landscape outside of the walls she briefly rested against.

"This is your aim", he held the bar of soap in a large hand and watched her turn to look at him. He admitted that she was fast, but not fast enough to mask her shock at seeing him in particular, "Soap. It's yours I believe".

Liarna was a fair distance from him and it was dim, but he could still make out her breathing as she gracefully rose from her position on the floor. Time had passed and yet Vladislaus felt as though he had just sent Klast on his way in an emotion closely resembling red anger. He was feeling that strange sensation that had held him captive during their brief and only conversation. He watched her extend her arm and lay her palm out flat towards him. For a moment he did not understand the meaning of the action and she spoke, "Thank you". It was devoid of emotion, her expression equally neutral and a far cry from the woman who had conversed with him so openly in the courtyard. Her eyes remained down cast and she was what was expected. Quite and placid. He still did not move and she stole a brief glance at him trying to read his motives. He saw the glance, but never reacted. The air seemed to thicken considerably between the man and the woman with an unspoken emotion.

Unable to stand it any longer, Liarna took a step towards him and gently removed the soap from his hand with another, "Thank you". He noted that her actions were less than confident and she made every effort to avoid actually touching him. He didn't like this new persona at all. There was another thing to nag at his brain concerning this woman. Questions he had all put away neatly in a dark corner of his mind to ignore, well, that is what he had hoped to do with them. It wasn't impulsive actions that brought him here, why of course he had been down here before. There was just more reason to lurk here these days...

The sound of her backing away slowly to where she had come from brought him from his thoughts. Vladislaus was here to see the woman who had caused Klast to, unbelievably, howl in pain.

"Did I say you could leave?"

Her eyes shot up at his tone which sounded suspiciously dictatorial. The immediate response was quelled and she just stood before him once more.

"The help that caused such trouble. Klast was my guest-", he was cut off abruptly by her voice coated in menacing tones.

"If you dare continue with that sentence, I have no idea what will happen to you", her face became alive with emotions playing across her features, "How dare you! That disgusting pig who should be strung up from the highest tree and left to die a slow, slow and pain-". The grin was evidence of his victory and she stopped abruptly.

"Ah" was all she had to say as it dawned upon her. The smirk plastered on his face told her everything. Liarna had played right into his hands. She had been riled to respond as she had before. Realising her mistake, she did a thing that was alien to her. She blushed and this triggered her anger, not to mention her tongue.

"And how often do you haunt the lower recesses of the maze you call home?"

"Often of late", he replied lazily as he positioned his lean frame against the opposite wall.

Annoyed beyond belief she gave him her version of a sarcastic tone, "Be careful".

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"You may catch the disease", came the mysterious reply.

"And which disease would that be?"

"Mortality. Realise that you are infact human. I don't think anyone knows what would happen to you if you left your warm cocoon of luxury"

"I'll ignore that gibe". He made no move, for them both, to return to their different worlds. If truth be told, they both liked this new world that had been created the moment he spoke. He prolonged the departure with a deep contemplative sound, "Hmmm".

"What? No bright witticism?"

"I have found from my brief experiences that you always have some method to throw them back in my face, rather effectively actually", he earned a smile for his last comment and he continued, "I cannot let the comment go though"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I have travelled and I have seen the worst of the worst. I personally think that you just want to find a reason to avoid me and subsequently act like a bitter shrew", it was his turn to smile at her expression. Not that she was beaten or had even had her say yet.

"Funny how I am still standing here with you. I seem to be struggling rather poorly in trying to avoid you at this precise moment, don't you think?"

It was hardly a sentence that was demanding an answer, more of a "leave it there". However, unfortunately for Liarna, it was a provocative dare to him. Silence reigned and he simply observed her, contemplating his next move. A slow smile spread across his handsome features as he watched. She had the nerve to stand there before him, under his excruciating gaze, without flinching. Infact she had one hand resting lightly on the curve of her hip, her chin raised slightly as she eyed him coolly with her own dark and mysterious gaze. How could he not smile? Who did the same to him? He noted that she was wearing a dress similar to that she had worn when she first met him. Met him? Well, he saw her to be precise and more accurate. The meeting had come later as he recalled, but her image had stayed in his mind. Vague, but always there. He was now presented with the opportunity to sate his curiosity and was not about to give it up that easily.

"Would you care to share the joke?" When his expression didn't change she added slyly in honeyed tones, "_My Count_".

Liarna was perplexed to say the least. She tried her hardest to maintain a neutral expression, but she could have sworn that her confusion over him was slipping out occasionally. She knew he was, very probably, attempting to make her paranoid with that look of his. It was working. His direct assessment of her was paralleled only by her subtle assessment of him. He stood slightly taller than she. Dark, dark hair with eyes that were the colour of...colour of? She could hardly make up her own mind. An intense blue, to be sure, that was incredibly disconcerting at this point in time. _Did they even have the potential to be captivated by a softer emotion such as love? If they did, would they become gentle?_

"Nothing that you would find amusing", he moved from where he lent to walk slowly towards her, "_My dear_". He finished with what was intended to annoy her in return for her stab at his status; it came out as a husky endearment. In her opinion _he has no right to do such things._

When he came too close she backed away in a movement that she hoped was not too obvious. He never missed a thing.

"You back away like a nervous horse my dear. I thought you were made of stronger elements"

"Perhaps it is because you smell very much like a horse", blatant lie, but it was the only thing she could think of in an attempt to recover lost ground. The effort was a waste as the man oozed confidence and looked at her with a charming smile before it slipped from his face and was replaced with something darker. It was a tempting path for her to follow and it seemed like he had traveled it often enough. It had become dimmer as night was gradually descending upon them both. Her breathing had become magnified in the silence along with the rise and fall of her chest. Closer and closer he came just to look at her. Not once did he place a gloved finger upon her, but she could feel the gentle caress of his eyes across her bare skin.

It was as his head bent closer to hers that she broke them both from the dangerous daze, "Don't".

Inches away from her, he whispered softly, "What?" He looked into her eyes.

"You would have me say it?"

Again he said, "What?"

She met his gaze squarely and even moved slightly closer to him before she breathed, "I don't know you, but I'm sure you are not entirely stupid".

"If you were not so suspicious, then you would have found out that I was only going to introduce myself".

"Well?"

He smiled and drew away from her. On a very deep and very extravagant bow, he introduced himself, "Forgive me for such terrible etiquette. My name is Count Vladislaus Dragulia".

"Indeed". She turned to leave and when he called after her, she stopped.

"After all my efforts do not I get to know your name?"

Her soft laughter reached him down the corridor and she replied, "I'm sure you know very well what my name is".

"And what makes you say such a thing"

"I possess something you may consider rare among woman, shrewd intelligence".

With that she walked away down the dim corridor and left him standing there. All he had to say was, "Now that is what I consider a rarity".

* * *

**Voice 1: **Joy...a chapter that actually involves VD, well done. It only took you...(thinks)...11 chapters 

**Ardina: **Thats not strictly true...he was her knight in shining armour against Klast.

**Voice 2: **Whatever...aren't you meant to be at your Saturday job right now?

**Ardina: **My weekly torture starts at 9am thank you very much...it's only 8.35am...hmpfff!


	13. A Beginning

**13. A Beginning**

"Like a second skin", he continued at her puzzled frown, "The dress becomes you". The room was lavishly decorated to the point of extravagant sin one might comment. The woman stood somewhere between the fire and window. The logs burning at the grate threw soft light upon the different surfaces in the room. Polished wood reflected the bronze of the warm flames. The many edges of the crystal decanter equally reflected the flames, but this time the many mirror surfaces each represented its own picture. The rich upholstery that covered the chairs was made to appear warm and inviting in the deceptive calm of the present atmosphere. She was glowering at the tall dark and, unfortunately for her, attractive man. When she didn't reply to his unwelcome assessment and continued, "Simply that you fill it out rather nicely", he drawled as he circled her at a distance taking it all in.

"Hundreds of years of interbreeding", in a quieter tone she continued, "and that is the best piece of flattery to leave your _aristoi_ lips". He turned away from her, chucked deeply at her insult and returned the favour simply to aggravate her.

"Perhaps, but it is you my dear that is wearing the colour of..." He let the ambiguous, but suggestive sentence die on his lips, as she moved to stand in front of him. It was as if she could read his mind as she stood there with her arms crossed beneath her breasts. The threat could be seen clearly in her lovely eyes. His glass, containing the best red wine, was placed on a small mahogany table. The meaningless task completed, he turned back to the enchanting vision before him. Red the colour of lust, anger, love, roses and her dress among other things. The roses were absent; the anger was most certainly present. Lust is never easily defined and we shall leave it at that. That hair of hers which caused his fingertips to itch in anticipation was caught up carelessly at the back of her head. She had been determined not to make an effort, but alas she was all the better for it. Contemplating on the choice, he could not have done any better in his personal opinion. His gaze wondered from the strands of hair that framed her face, the column of her neck, the bare skin of her shoulders, and the line of the gown that followed her flawless figure to the eventually pooling of fabric at her feet. He realized with satisfaction that he had once more successfully riled her and lowered his hands in mock subservience in the face of her irritation.

"I was going to say Spartan. The colour of the Spartans at the battle of Thermopylae in 480BC-"

"-When they repelled the invasion led by the Persian King, Xerxes, and before that Dareios, his father. Three hundred Spartiates together with four thousand other Greek Allies were slaughtered as the Immortals came down the secret Anopaia pass...betrayed by a Thessalian". He sat on the sumptuous chair with one boot on his knee and a large hand placed near his face as he watched her pace before the large window. Half listening, he admired the way the light accented the tones of her arms, neck and face as she moved. The way the fabric caressed her movements. Oh the charm that he had tried to coax her to this room, let alone the gown, utterly useless. Lord only knows what Kleisthes must have thought of him randomly appearing in the depths of the "maze", as Liarna had called it. Lord knows what Dreamseeker made of being dragged across the land at such ungodly hours. Sure that she had been avoiding him, it had taken days to actually catch a glimpse of her, let alone speak to the creature that enticed him so. As pointed out earlier, charm had been useless, however, black mail had proven rather effective as he recalled...

_The morning had been fine. No worse than the usual weather. When morning is mentioned, well, it was more the small hours of the morning that saw the woman making her way in the dark to her place of work. It was a pitiful sight that greeted her someway along her journey. Something had happened here, in the middle of the path. Liarna looked behind her, ahead of her and to the sides of her. No one was around. She was alone. The internal debate was brief. She would find a way to make it work. Somehow. The small rabbit lay in the middle of the path with blood matting its lily-white fur. The problem appeared to be the back leg. It had been bleeding and the harmless creature lay there in total and utter defeat. Why it had not been finished off, she wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps the predator had been scared off. But the past was of little consequence now, what matter was the future and how she was going to save the poor thing. Liarna told herself again, "Somehow..."_

_"Where have you been?"_

_"I-I..." The fact she was surreptitiously carrying the small rabbit underneath her cloak made her nervous and dim-witted._

_"Get a move on!" Kleisthes bellowed at her as she scurried for the furthest reach of the kitchens. It was a small table situated near a door that lead out towards the courtyard. Making sure that no one was watching her, she carefully removed her heavy cloak, placed it under the table and placed the rabbit in his make-shift nursery. He was soo tiny that he was hidden beneath the folds of the dark material. She prayed that he would remain there the whole day. On the way there, the rabbit had not uttered a peep. He had just looked at her with huge brown eyes pleading for help._

_The day progressed with relatively few events. Liarna would leave Anette and the others to check upon her charge usually with something crunchy, juicy and fresh in her pocket such as a piece of carrot. He didn't eat at first, but became more alive in his actions as the day progressed further. Unfortunately it did not all transpire the way it should have done as far as Liarna was concerned. _

_Kleisthes caught her talking to the wooden table._

_Liarna turned sharply at the sound of his heavy foot-fall and put on a brave face. All she kept thinking to herself was that Kleisthes was going to end up cooking the poor mite!_

_"Liarna", he boomed at her, "Are you mad?"_

_"I like to think not, although I have been called worse-"_

_"Liarna!" She did her best not to jump at his voice. Liarna had no ideas, she had no idea what she was going to do or how she was going to do it. The cause seemed a lost one. She was going to lose. That was when the unexpected happened. Whether it was a joyous intervention or something to regret was a thought to contemplate later in time. For the present she was surprisingly thrilled that he had walked through the door. Why he was suddenly using servant doors was not something she noted._

_"Good lord Kleisthes. The woman is not deaf". Kleisthes bowed his head at the sight of his master and was muttering an apology to the master when his ramblings were broken into, "Stupid perhaps Kleisthes", he looked at Liarna who had her head lowered too, "But not deaf Kleisthes"._

_"I-", the man named Kleisthes started but did not finish._

_"I came because it seems I have to track you down to discuss matters concerning my own home"._

_"Yes, I beg forgiveness. I-"_

_"Enough", he had raised his hand to cease the noise from Kleisthes, "Fetch the rest and meet me"._

_"Where my lord?"_

_The Count glared at Kleisthes and sent him scuttling without further comment. He then turned to look at the bowed head of Liarna._

_"So we meet again, my dear", he added in sly tones. She looked at him and a small sound was heard from beneath the table. He knew exactly what was going on, but decided to pursue the course he was on anyway, "What did you say? I didn't catch that"._

_She lowered her eyes nervously and looked back up at him. Seeing he wasn't going to get much of a reaction he lowered himself to look upon her small charge._

_"Now what is this?" He asked her innocently._

_She sighed heavily and sank down to his level and noticed how he stroked the frightened animal with gentle assurance that seemed to calm it. Liarna remain silent as she considered what was the best tact to follow at this point. She failed miserably in deliberation and said the first thing that came to her, "Don't you dare put him in a rabbit pie..."_

_He was about to laugh out loud, but he noted the serious expression in her dark eyes. He had just saved her neck and here she was accusing him of wanting to put her patient in a pie! He was also about to call her highly ungrateful when a better thought occurred to him. Vladislaus looked once more at the little mite before thinking to himself, perhaps wondering this early in the morning had its plus points. Great ideas seemed to strike him around this time of the morning and the early bird certainly does get the early worm... _

"-and don't give me the "Herodotus" view point of how the Athenians were the greater acting force. Honestly, Sparta provided the military power to coalesce around and they contributed the great", totally absorbed in history she turned to look out into the dark night and continued to articulate her words, "Charismatic leaders such as King Leonidas and Regent Pausanias". On a quieter note she turned, the material twisting at her feet, and the silver band on her arm gleamed in the firelight as she pushed a stray strand from her face, "Yes, they did have some leading faces later on and they were most certainly talented in whatever they turned their hand to, but Alcibiades? Oh please, who was he fighting for in the Pelopponesian War? His adoptive homeland or was the call of his true blood too strong to resist?"

The two adults now remained silent. On the sound of the wood crackling in the flames the woman turned her eyes from his and presented him with her profile. He was left to stare. The debate, with herself, over the importance of Sparta and Athens had left a delicate flush of colour on her cheekbones. The look in her eyes was once more indeterminable, only this time they were hidden by the low sweep of her dark eye lashes. She wore no jewellery aside from the mysterious band she was never without, and yet the composite was complete. _And why is that_ he heard his conscience ask. Why did he bother with her? Was it her intelligence that she clearly possessed? The non-conformist ideology that was so, so different from the usual?

He had been distracted in the ensuing silence and happy to linger in his thoughts of her, apparently she was not. She moved with grace towards where he had left his glass, picked it up and tasted it gingerly. The look she sent him brooked for no comment, _Well, it's not like you bothered to offer me a drink, you graceless pig._ She placed the glass back down upon the polished wood surface and, in an innocent gesture, ran her pink tongue over her lips leaving a moist surface.

She felt him pinning her with his gaze constantly. A presence constantly weighing down upon her. Every now and then she felt compelled to act defiantly and look right at him; however, she also knew that she would end up being pulled into those deep blue, blue eyes of his. He was such a contradiction that she didn't care to dwell upon. For the more she thought, the further she would fall into the dark abyss. Liarna cursed inwardly at her own stupidity for allowing herself to be drawn into his web. Here she was dressed as an amusing doll for his purpose. _But then again,_ came the subconscious_ it is such a beautiful gown and he was such a beautiful-_, the thought was strangled in its tracks. It was enough that this manipulative man knew she was uncomfortable, and why shouldn't she be? He had her in his parlor...once more she cursed her stupidity for good measure and repeated to herself that he was a manipulative bastard, no matter how attractive and charming he appeared to her at this particular moment in time.

He rose in one fluid movement from where he sat and began walking towards her; his height and breadth of his shoulders became more apparent as she was made to raise her head slightly to look him in the eye.

"I have no supernatural powers and yet, I can tell that your heart is pumping wildly at this", he raised one hand in the air and clicked his fingers before finishing, "precise moment".

"The closer I get", he inched forward gradually and whispered, "The faster it becomes".

Liarna's eyes widened, she licked her lips once more in a nervous gesture, and her heart beat was indeed betraying her, "Well, how do you know then?"

The man did not reply immediately, her scent intoxicating and her body radiating warmth that had caught him in rapture. In a slow and measured gesture he brought his cool fingers to gently lie against the vibrant pulse in her neck, beneath her swiftly heating skin. Liarna blinked as she jerked involuntarily at the sensation of skin upon skin and brought the flats of her palms to lie against the dark fabric that coated his chest. It was a meek gesture of defiance. The two held this stance for a time. Then the fingertips became a hand that moved from the base of her neck up along the satin path to her cheekbone. His eyed now followed the journey of his hand while hers remained transfixed on his. Her breathing, he noted with pleasure, had become shallower as his touch moved lower and lower till it was resting upon the gentle swell of her breasts.

"On the note of your erratic pulse, are you afraid of me?" His piercing gaze bored into her dark stare and he moved closer still to whisper in her ear, "Or are you aroused, my love?" He took an unexpected step back from her tempting flesh to watch for a reaction. She didn't look at him, but directly at the licking fames and tried desperately to calm her heart. It pounded in her ears as adrenaline-charged blood rushed around her body. She could not think she certainly could not speak and simply ran her tongue over her top and bottom lip again.

His control slipped at the action.

He moved quickly, pulled her towards him harshly and she nearly fell giving a gasp when her body connected with his. One arm was wrapped tightly around her corseted waist while the other raised a hand to set free her abundant and luscious locks. As it cascaded down her back like a titan waterfall, he sunk his long fingers into her rich hair and it came to rest at the back of her head. With both her hands against his chest she was forced to look up at him, "Now can you finally look at me?" She could feel the muscles beneath her hands and was silent in his arms. He addressed her in his deep and addictive tones that seemed unique to him alone, "That, that was a ridiculously unfair thing to do. Far to tempting my dear". She didn't have the time or the mental capacity to understand the last of his words as his dark head lowered seeking the soft, lush fullness of her mouth. Liarna murmured beneath her breath as he found his mark, and he inhaled a hint of sweet red wine.

"Don't fight me, Liarna", came a voice that he himself barely recognised and his heart pounded as he felt soft curves brush against his chest. His tongue touched the tender surface of her lips that moved tentatively against his, and a groan of satisfaction echoed from deep in his chest. As if that sound triggered opposition to his will, her teeth clenched, refusing his entry, and she was, at once, a taunt bundle of female resistance in his arms. He released his hold in her hair and had it rest on one of her hands that still lay against his chest. The mighty Count Vladislaus Dragulia was about to do something know one would have expected. He lifted her hand and held it before his lips, examining the fine form with his eyes.

"I won't apologise because I'm not sorry for taking full advantage, but", he paused briefly, "I will apologise if I have hurt you". The Count had apologised for his actions, it was a rarity, and sealed the deed by slowly kissing her hand. With that he released her without another look and left allowing her to plan her retreat. If he had looked back, he would have seen that she didn't immediately leave; she raised her hand and gently brushed the surface of her pulsating lips.

Lips that were pulsating from his touch and kiss in her dazed state.

* * *

**_Thank you Darren for your input, perhaps in future I shall stick to something I "suck less at"...poetry...but I did start and I supposes I should finish or'll ya never know what the hell happens now will you Darren?  
_**


	14. Omniscient Creatures in the Forest

**14. Omniscient Creatures in the Forest**

The mortals did not travel this far into the forest. If they had, well, it had never been heard of. This was the arena for the creatures of intellect, those that understood the nature of the Earth. The cycles and the powers that existed. Here was not a place for the God that belonged to the Others, not a place for the Devil and not a place for the fanciful songs of Quilter and his people.

Tonight the moon was full and luminous, but it did not fully penetrate the numerous branches that hung over the creature's heads. Light was not entirely cast over the unfolding scene. Shafts of watery moon beams lingered on the different figures creating distorted shadows and misleading images. The night was still and the sounds of the night were oddly non-existent. Not an owl was to be heard or a rodent scuttling in the undergrowth. The black shadows could now be seen passing in and out of the shafts of light. The faint blur of movement was continuous until a large and powerful creature stepped forth from the shadows. The creature stood on an old fallen log covered in thick moss and ivy. His large, majestic paw, with it's large claws, was placed firmly amongst the moss and a deep warning growl was issued from the depths of White's being.

"Don't you dare threaten me, White". The movement of the wolves stopped and they brought themselves closer to the old hag that had walked forward into the presence of the large one known as White. Her face was partly concealed by the heavy hood she wore, but the white wolf seemed to know exactly what was going on in this monologue of sorts. He lifted his head sharply.

"I know you do not agree with what must happen-", White issued a savage growl that was taken up by the other black wolves. They started to approach the old woman. When the circle around her was growing tighter, she threw back her hood and spoke, "Have you forgotten who I am?" Ilex had long passed her time of beauty, but the traces of it still lingered when she smiled as she did now. The harsh lines were transformed; the pale blue of her eyes appeared softer and almost human. She extended one hand. The skin was paper thin across her gaunt bones and almost translucent in the poor light. The wolf looked down upon her from where he stood and his gaze narrowed slightly at her offer of peace.

Taking back her hand she answered her own silent question, "A no then? I don't that is particularly fair".

_What did you expect Ilex?_

"Your agreement would have been better for my old ears"

_How can you have my agreement for such a thing!_ The sound of his voice in her head was sharp and painful._ It was bad enough that you allowed her to fall into the hands of a Gypsy. The child is completely lost in our ways. As a babe she was free to converse with us, now, now we have barriers that cannot be shed. All this and you expect understanding..._

"Blood may dissolve all barriers", she then added, "I have never had the chance to explain. Never have you let me".

_And who would trust a crafty fife such as yourself? I don't think many mortals would trust a witch, now would they Ilex?_

"A wolf claiming to be a mortal, now that is something I have never heard. Mortals are fools caught in the middle of things they cannot control. What good would it have done if she was with me still? Would she have learned right or wrong? Would it give her the strength to resist the Devil and the appealing God of the Others?" The great animal had remained silent as if contemplating her words, "Do you see White? They will try and use her for their own ends. They always will try."

_But this. Like this?_

"It is already calling to her. She can feel that something is not right with the world as it is. The call is reaching her"

_And the man?_ The old hag looked at the wolf sharply. She had not expected him to know of that.

"What of it?"

The wolf appeared to take on human qualities as it smiled in a condescending fashion.

_How stupid do you think we are? Animalae and Platae exist everywhere upon this Earth. We know of him and more than I will tell you._

"He has his own path to follow"

_You have seen this?_

The old hag slowly ran a long and dirty nail across a pale scar that marked her face, "I received this when I had first married. A man gave this to me. If I had not seen him planning my demise I would have had worse than this little trinket. Have faith in my abilities as a seer". She breathed deep and bent a little, clutching onto a staff that the wolf had just become aware of.

_Are the concoctions no longer working? Is age finally extracting its revenge upon you?_

"Perhaps, perhaps it is. I have lived for too long, but I will be damned before I see her as a pawn". The air became thick with tension once more.

_Leave her to live this life. You say it is calling her. I disagree. She is willful, strong and now she is presented with an opportunity to live as any other mortal woman. With a love. Would you take a thing like that away?_

"She must learn"

_With pain?_

"She will be the first and the last of her kind-"

_You condemn her-_

"A kind that will hold the power to control the five kingdoms. I will not allow her to become a war tool for "them" to play with. She will see and she will decide for herself"

_But this life with-_

"Will be an interesting one", tired of their circling debate, she glided toward the great wolf and placed both her gnarled hands into his thick snow white fur. Looking deep into his intelligent eyes she whispered her final words to him, "I know you have become found of the little kit over the years. Watching and guiding her, I sometimes blame your influence for her lone tendencies. She is no longer a kit. I will die before the end of this-"

_Ilex, old hag that you may be. Confusing and obtrusive at times, but don't look at me like your death will be the greatest news I will ever hear"_

"Let me finish White. Life will not end with death. Love will not end with death. Her wars will not end with death. Death will be the beginning of many things to come, so do not fear it. We are ignorant of what lies beyond those doors and truer words have never been spoken".

_He will not live the whole of his life, will he Ilex? _She released the wolf and turned her back. _That is why you push so hard..._

"He will not see it and she will not see it either". With a somber expression the two pairs of old eyes met one another for a moment. To any other that was present it could have meant a number of things, but these two souls had been in kindred since the beginning. The realization was upon them both. A realization that they were parting and a realization of things to come. Things that had to occur for the future. Things that they had to let pass.


	15. Morning Exertions

**15. Morning Exertions**

It was that time of day when the sun had not risen and yet the dark of night was fading slowly from the harsh land of snow, forest and mountains. The days had been warm of late, but the chill, that seemed to seep right into the soul of every living creature, was evident as it hung in the early morning air. There was the occasional rustle of the leaves and the brushing of the swaying branches which filled the role of noises to be heard. The benign wind that caused this movement would create melodic echoes as it whistled through the tall pines.

_Thud_

"Damn it", was uttered in a barely audible curse. It caused the formation of white mist before her eyes.

The woman was dressed entirely in black save for the artistically decorated blouse that adorned her slender shoulders. It was the colour of virgin snow that provided the background for the embroidered emerald ivy decorating the end of the flared sleeves. The pattern presented itself as a vyne attempting to snake itself up her arms, trapping her movements. Visible beneath the length of the sleeves was the soft and dark velvet material which formed the basis of her kid gloves. Her auburn hair was placed in a typical twist with rebellious strands framing her frowning face. Out of frustration she dug her heeled boot into the dirt and sighed heavily from simply being incapable at this moment in time. Had she been able to sleep during the previous night she might have paid more attention to the sounds of the forest around her and perhaps been slightly suspicious that she had not been alone for some time.

The handsome intruder had not been able to sleep very well the previous night either. Riding had always relaxed him and so he had donned his characteristically black garb and made his way to the stables. The light had been poor as he made his way across his home land; the stallion beneath him had sensed his agitated mood and had almost, almost kept pace with his thoughts. He had really not expected to come across this woman. He had really not expected to feel compelled to quietly dismount and watch her as she attempted to expel her own demons; nor did he wish to contemplate the reasons why he watched her so avidly.

She stretched the bow once more and anchored her hold beside her deep red lips. The action itself held dangerous appeal to him as it caused her back to arch beautifully and the white fabric to strain against her breasts. Those mysterious, and oh so dark, eyes of hers gazed in determination at her elusive target. Her chest rose gently as she inhaled slowly with control and released the bolt swiftly as she exhaled.

_Thud_

The intruder had stood transfixed as if wanting to imprint the scene before him on his mind and never forget it. He continued to take in the site of Liarna in the clearing and the twighlight. It was the next phrase that reminded him that, although a wonderful parallel in appearance, it was certainly not the Goddess Diana that was before him.

"Kuss kurva, mes sa fhe!"

Liarna threw the bow down upon the ground, snatched off her wrist guard and threw that in another direction. The bolt had missed its target by inches, just as the one before it had done. Liarna stalked halfway towards the target and spoke, what she thought was going to be, a rhetorical question, "What the hell is the matter?"

"Your language for one thing", came that all too attractive voice from the left of her. She pushed her surprised delight beneath her neutral facial expression and pushed the reasoning why she was delighted even further below the surface as she faced the speaker. The reasons why were something she really was too tired to deal with at this precise moment in time. _Liar _came a voice in her head._ You simply do not wish to admit it._

Thinking that a brutally honest conscience was not the greatest thing to possess right at that instant, she decided to change her tact. Liarna looked over the horse first before she looked the Count up and down while trying to act as coolly as possible. He bowed with all the aristocratic grace he possessed, then smiled that charming smile designed to disarm and although he couldn't see it, she felt it's affect as she pivoted perfectly to stare once more at the bolt embedded deeply in the tree trunk; and away from him.

With one hand resting on the curve of her hip and the other with the pointless task of brushing a stray curl from her eye, she muttered in a off-handed manner, "Oh, 'tis a Count". _Tsk,tsk. Who are you fooling?_ Liarna may have used an abrupt manner, but she was still trying desperately to batter down the all too truthful conscience that resided in her all too active mind. Even as she stood there with her gaze fixated on the bolt; the image of him was as clear as day in her mind. The black Hessian boots, the raven hair, the large, but gentle hands, that smile and those beautiful blue eyes that she could actually feel searing her back. Questions once more invaded her mind like they had the night before. _Why is he really here? What does he see when he looks at me? How am I ever going to get out of this and will I have a single scap of dignity by the end of it? _

The silence continued. He watched her intensely and she did all that was humanly possible to resist the temptation of looking up and drowning like a fool in those eyes of his. The horse snorted where it stood and indicated his movement. He didn't say a word as he slowly and silently walked up behind her. She could sense his compelling aura right behind her. She could feel the slightly erratic beat that resounded in her chest as a result. She could smell the all too appealing mixture of horse, leather, exertion and simply him. As he leaned closer, his hard chest brushed slightly against her back and he whispered into her fragrant hair, "I am the Count". He smiled inwardly as he noted the delicate goose bumps that he had caused to appear on the exposed flesh on the top of her shoulder. He didn't doubt that they continued all the way to her fingertips. Liarna had not moved and she still stood there as he was taken by another impulse. His leather gloved hand had one finger slide sensually from the fine architecture of her collar bone down to her elbow and wrist. The patterns of the ivy vines provided an excellent template for his ministrations.

"What is it?" He breathed close to her, "Tell me, so I can sleep in peace. To be done with it"

"Done?"

"Yes".

"What if I lack the answer?" She replied huskily. He turned her to face him with both hands wrapped around her upper arms, he crushed her to him. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Really Vladislaus!"

He didn't release her. He looked at her and marvelled before saying, "Again".

"What?" Her mind was thrown and couldn't comprehend. She was experiencing his touch as his hand snaked from her arm to around her waist. His other hand moved to touch the side of her face and he sighed.

"What?"

Then he laughed and she was thrown even further a field from what was transpiring. She looked up at this man before her and although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help it. He was awfully appealing to her senses and she leaned more fully into his touch. Not liking the fact he was laughing at something she must have done, she slapped him playfully on the chest. His attention was immediately riveted on the woman before him and he noticed her expression. It was a look demanding to be enlightened as to what was soo funny.

"You won't let the little things go, will you?"

"And why should I? All the small things add to make the big things you know".

"Shall we apply that philosophy to our meetings?" He drawled.

"Lets not. I don't think I would like your conclusions..." She let the sentence die away as a charming smile spread across his features, "Do I want to know what is running through that mind of yours?"

"I was simply thinking of our last meeting", he expected her to blush like mad and probably scuttle into hiding, but she stood there, "And how to take advantage once more".

"Hmmm", she looked up at him and replied, "That is so, so, so gentlemen like of you my Count".

"Thank you. I have always prided myself on such manners. Don't you agree that they are sadly lacking in the youths of today?"

"Hmmm", was her only response.

"You can't blame me".

"Oh, really? Care to explain?"

"I thought it would be obvious to an intelligent woman as yourself, here you are in my arms once more. Are you planning to make a career of being a temptress?" He inhaled the scent of her hair and placed his face in the crook of her neck.

She didn't pull away, but replied, "Are you planning on avoiding a slap? Or do you like to be hurt?"

"Now, would you hurt me, my love?" Came his muffled reply. He had the nerve to place a series of butterfly kisses along the line of her soft neck as she tipped her head slightly back while clinging onto the lapels of his jacket. His kisses became less delicate and more feverent as a small sound escaped from between her lips. He pulled her back up to face him sharply. Their faces were inches apart, her hair coming loose and their breathing mingled in the cold morning air.

He asked her again, "Tell me".

"What would you have me say?"'

"Start with what you are thinking". She moved her head back away from the intimate position and openly stared at him with no good reason.

"Fine. Do you really think that this is entirely appropriate?" she feebly attempted to be released from his grip and added slyly, "Or do you do this all the time?"

"I know I am incredibly handsome and therefore in demand", she smacked him once more and he mock groaned in pain, "But honestly, what do you take me for?"

With a terribly honest look upon her face that took him back slightly she replied, "I have no idea".

"Try".

"I don't think it would be fair, to me, for my thoughts to become public knowledge, especially to you".

"So I am in them? A center role", he dipped her, "It might just work to my advantage".

She laughed softly. The sound carrying along his senses and coating them in satisfaction.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have, after all, spent a lot of time stalking me". One perfectly arched eyebrow mocked him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Liarna".

"Since when are you allowed to use my name?"

"Since I claimed you for my own interest", there was a moment of silence as the revelation was made. She looked at her hands laid flat against his chest and then back at his face, "Liarna-"

In quieter and yet meaningful tones she addressed him, "When I decide to put myself up for sale as a property to be "claimed", then you can make such a crass statement".

She was beginning to become angry at his presumptuous tone.

He was beginning to become angry at her defiant tone.

"No one speaks to me in such a manner"

Liarna used both her hands to break his secure hold, taking a step back, "Oh get off your high horse, they don't, I do". Her hands rested upon the curve of her hip in that familiar gesture of rebellion from days before. Such a little comment managed to spark such anger.

"I hope you are not implying that I am unreasonable or arrogant", he was trying desperately to keep a lid on that temper.

"Wouldn't be far from the mark though, now would I?"

"Amenable. You can't say I have been anything less", the angered gaze moved from her rigid form to his black leather gloves and he began to remove them as he approached her. This was not going well.

"Stay away from me", was her first frosty comment.

"That tongue of yours is almost as sharp as your temper", he still didn't look at her, but continued on his path all the same.

"Arrogant fool"

"Frustrating"

"Vain", she backed away as he progressed further towards her.

"Stubborn".

"Presumptuous".

"Faithless".

"Dog".

"Woman", was his last and final grating insult as he reached her retreating figure and catapulted Liarna straight into his touch. Her colour was high and she treated him to an indignant look.

"How dare you, you-", he jolted her sharply to stop her from finishing her unpleasant sentence which provoked her further, "Don't close your eyes Count, you-".

He didn't bother with a remark and took her by surprise by kissing her deeply. It seemed that it was already written they would forever drown their problems in the depths of a kiss. She forget her last thoughts, wrapped her arms around his neck and intertwined her own fingers in his black hair. It was when she kissed him back that day that she fell that little bit deeper into his web that she would never ever escape.

He would have loved to have spent the better half of the day seducing her into a better temper, but now was not the time. The day would be here soon and she would be missed. He released her slowly and ran his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him.

In gentle tones he asked, "Miss Corsavanae, would you do me the honour of allowing me your company again?"

She felt his hand on the side of her face and his eyes awaiting her expression, "I don't know. I am exceptionally busy", Liarna smiled as she continued, "I work for a terrible tyrant don't you know. Constantly looking over my shoulder in case he does actually find me".

"So you were hiding from him?"

"Possibly".

"But how can you resist?"

"That is why I was avoiding him; he does have amazing pull over my senses at this particular point in time".

He couldn't help but smile at their strange exchange.

"So do I have a "yes" then?"

"I very much doubt it would make a difference if it was a "no", now would it?"

"Indeed, I would still find you".

He sighed in his victory and kissed her forehead before uttering, "Good morning, my dear".

In an instant he took a step backwards, walked towards the young animal and rode off without a backward glance.

Liarna picked up her wrist guard and put it on.

Liarna picked up her bow and drew another bolt.

_Thud_

The bolt had flown true and hit the target the mistress had requested. The woman sighed and made her way back to the sleeping camp that would soon be alive. Suddenly too tired to think straight anymore, she simply collapsed upon her bed and finally closed her heavy lids. It was sheer madness. His high handed actions had annoyed her. His statement had been fuel to her fire. It had lasted but moments and yet even as sleep took her she could still feel his fingertips tracing his intricate patterns across her skin; leaving a trail of what felt very much like fire, despite all she had said.

* * *

**Ardina: **Stupid Tom and Darren...just being mean to me 

**Voice 1: **Right, whatever, I really care...moving on then.

**Ardina: **Is it really as bad as they say?

**Voice 2: **Giving an opinion as a split-personality-member is slightly biased dear...

**Ardina:** Oh.

**Voice 2: **But it is only Tom...

**Ardina: **True, all he does is play that stringed thingy, but he can play "Sweet Child O' mine" behind his head...

**Voice 1:** OMG...what freaking talent!

**Ardina: **I'm really hoping dats sarcasm...  
**

* * *

**


	16. Horsepitality

**_A chapter for those that review and make me feel all joyous inside...lol_**

**_You know who you are...so enjoy an earlier than expected installment..._**

**Enjoy and REVIEW...**

**xxx **

**

* * *

**

**16. Horspitality**

Liarna stood in the bright sun of the mild afternoon. She waited patiently in the courtyard for Anette. They were to make a trip to town this afternoon with Nichole. Anette had become rather fond of the little scamp since their last meeting and so the small outing had been made concrete. The grey cobbled courtyard was the most obvious place for the meeting. Anette had no idea how to make her way to the camp of the Gypsy's and Liarna was completely unfamiliar with the town of the Others.

Today the courtyard seemed quieter, the bartering had taken place earlier in the day and all that passed her by was the occasional messenger of some minor errand. Giving in to temptation Liarna made her way towards the stables. The smell of sweet-scented hay assailed her senses the moment she walked into the long building. Darting a look around the old structure she saw nobody and approached the animals. She walked to the nearest box and then to the next as she was called by the animal's "neigh". They were such gentle and beautiful creatures. Coats that shone with pride and each horse with its own individual personality. Liarna was in the middle of paying close attention to honey coloured gelding when a large snort was issued from the vicinity behind her. Turning towards the sound she was confronted with the proudest animal there. It was Dreamseeker and he seemed to remember who she was apparently. Ignoring the animal she returned to the gelding and spoke to him, "Manners just like his master". Another and louder snort came from the stallion. Liarna rolled her eyes and looked at the gelding with an apology before leaving his box. It lasted for a split second but she was left with the distinct impression that the horse had looked at her with something resembling understanding. _Nonsense. It is impossible for animals to converse with humans. What did they understand?_

Her kid pumps made a slight crunching noise as she walked over the hay that had managed to find itself in her path. The hem of her long white skirt swished gently over the floor and she appeared to float slowly towards where the stallion was penned. Unafraid of the large black beast she ducked under the wooden bar that kept him in and entered his domain. He stood proud and tall as she entered and gave the occasional snort which caused her to grin broadly, "You are such a spoilt darling". Liarna stood before the animal with both hands upon her hips at a slight stance. Dreamseeker shook his long silky mane at the sound of her soft voice and blew air through his nostrils as he moved to nudge her. She placed both hands upon his soft muzzle and scolded him gently, "Don't you dare push me over. I'll end up covered in muck and then what will I do?" The only response she received was him shaking his magnificent mane once more. The animal remained still as she stroked his neck and assured him of how wonderful and proud he was.

The sunbeams that came from the high windows of the red-brick building fell upon the woman and the stallion. The golden beams of light highlighted the flecks of dust and gave a surreal impression to the unfolding scene. Her hair had the taint of fire in the sunlight and the white of both skirt and blouse appeared pure. The animal provided the stunning contrast as his coat resembled the black of coal shipped directly from Hell.

She heard, what she thought, was the sound of one of the grooms swinging the main stable door shut. Not looking up from the animal she called into the far reaches of the stable, "It's just me Mark. I promise I won't be too long and yes, yes I know what you said last time". She sighed as she remembered what she had been informed of on her last visit less than two days ago. She had been caught by Mark and Anthony feeding Dreamseeker an apple. Liarna would not be doing it again any time soon. She laughed as she thought of it now. They had had a fit over the innocent incident claiming that their lives would be forfeit if Dreamseeker ended up poisoned. _Over an apple?_ The incident had been a strange one...

No reply had been received by Liarna and she took it for granted that they had mercifully left her alone in peace with the animal. She looked into the dark eyes of the stallion and muttered, "Humans are too complicated. We should be happy with a warm place to sleep and a juicy apple occasionally", ending in cooing softly, "just like you my darling". Liarna did briefly register that she should be meeting Anette any time soon, but this was wiped from her mind as she heard a particular foot-fall close behind her. Liarna recognized the owner of the familiar trademark sound and spoke in polite and measured tones without turning around, "Good afternoon Count". He did not say anything at all. It appeared that he was allowing her to lead this meeting. The horse was the first to break the mounting silence. Dreamseeker snorted and would have nipped her shoulder if she had not anticipated the sudden movement. The sound of his deep laughter reached her ears shortly afterwards and she whipped round sharply to look at him. He stood there looking impeccable in black, as usual. That irrisistable aura of his threatening to subdue her even now.

He eventually gained control of himself and spoke, his words aimed at the horse, "There I was beginning to lose faith in you". Then to her he said, "I thought him a traitor to the cause".

"And what cause is that exactly?"

"The one in which I gradually win you over to my side. Talk to you without that terribly suspicious look in your eyes".

"Hmmm", was her response. Her mind however, had thoughts tumbling over one another. _If only he knew how entangled I really am..._

He moved towards her and as he came closer, she moved to stand on the other side of Dreamseeker. They were separated by the large expanse of the black horse.

"What?"

"Did I say anything?"

"You appear to be condemning me with that look in those dark eyes of yours".

"I apologise that I don't have beautiful blue eyes. I'm terribly sorry if it offends-"

"I thought we went over your habit jumping to conclusions at our last meeting?"

"Really? It appeared that you just "attacked" me".

He was not impressed by her last remark, "_Attacked_ you?" he practically spluttered. She was highly amused at his loss of controlled calm. It seemed to happen a lot when she was around him. Vladislaus was suddenly silent as he watched the smile spread across her lovely features. He attempted once more to have her within arms reach by shifting from where he stood. He noted that every step he took was equaled by her moving further away around the animal. Again they stood with the animal between them. He sighed and crooned into Dreamseeker's ear. It sounded like praise, but she couldn't be sure from where she stood.

"Blue eyes are beautiful are they?" He asked her smugly while paying avid attention to the horse.

She said nothing and just watched him with Dreamseeker. The animal leaned into his master's gentle touch. His hands strong and sure of their calculated movements as they traveled along the flanks of the animal. His hands reminded her of the early morning they had shared in the forest.

"Does this mean I won't be seeing you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you remember a certain morning we shared. You promised me your company", he looked up at her and added slyly, "Remember my dear?"

As she looked into his eyes she knew exactly what he meant and had been up to. His actions had indeed been deliberate designed to make her "remember" that morning. He also knew exactly where her thoughts were leading...

"I'm hardly impressed".

"Give me the opportunity and you won't be left wanting", he drawled in that deep and seductive manner of his. He moved his long fingers over the dark surface of the animal towards where her hands rested. Inches from touching her he stopped and waited. It was her fingertips that made first contact. With one hand she traced the form of his large hands and lingered briefly upon a pale scar.

In answer to her silent question he responded simply, "War", and then continued, "It's a strange thing that happens to leave more than physical scars".

"And you are finished with such things now?"

"I am home". To be around this woman was peaceful. She demanded nothing from him. It was simple. He watched her hand's delicate actions in silent thought. Her skin was darker than his, a brush of copper that contrasted to his alabaster. She looked up at him with her dark eyes as she sensed his silent watch. They seemed an opposite in every sense of the word. He was _aristoi _and she had no family. She was even wearing the colour of purity and here he was dressed in the deepest shade of black. His eyes glowed an electric blue when riled and hers rescinded to an unholy black.

All this considered and more put barriers in their path. But it was as before. _Simple._ As they became lost in each other's gazes it was plain to see. A mutual attraction that certainly held the potential for something far deeper. Perhaps even an immortal love?

His gaze moved from her eyes to the fall of her long hair, "Come with me".

"Yes", she replied in a husky tone.

"Do not you care where?" He lifted her hand, held it and continued in a suggestive manner, "And for what purpose?"

Liarna attempted to retrieve her hand from him, but his grip tightened to counteract her efforts.

"Don't become angry my dear. I was tempted. What man in his right mind would not be tempted by such beauty-"

"Yes. We all know what a charmer you are. Get on with whatever it was you were going to say!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. He could be soo grating upon her nerves at times.

"Ride with me".

"Perhaps".

"Now".

"But-"

His fingertips trailed from her hand, down the inside of her wrist to halt at the silver band across her arm. He traced the delicate outline of the embossed silver. It was a linear pattern that resembled a form of script. Vladislaus was momentarily puzzled. He was vaguely reminded of something. When he was a boy possibly. He had seen something similar. She noticed the distraction he was seized by asked him what was the matter.

"Nothing. Nothing". Then he changed his mind and told her, "I am reminded of something I saw, I saw as a small boy". Examining the rest of the band with his eyes and fingertips he noted that there were two distinct claws that made the ends. "I vaguely recall seeing a similar pattern in a book..."

"I can't tell you where it is from. I have had it since I was small. However, I was only able to wear it at the age of seven, since it was too big for me".

He smiled at her comment and returned to his original question, "Was I mistaken or did you agree to come riding with me on such a fine afternoon?"

"Hmmm", she closed her eyes as the pads of his thumbs ran along the curve of her hand.

"Is that a yes my dear?" They smiled simultaneously.

"I can't go with you now; I must go to town with Anette and Nichole". She opened her eyes as she heard his intake of breath and wondered if that was disappointment she saw mark his features?

"Don't you want to come?" He asked her quietly without looking at her. If he had, he would have seen a look of surprise. He was being patient and not demanding. _Well, that is an interesting change._ This thought led to another that suggested she should show a little more patience towards this particular man.

She addressed him softly, "I said I cannot go _now_ Vladislaus".

The whispered sound of his name coming from her lips drew him to attention. It was rare that she used his actual name and he was coming to treasure the occasions when she did.

"Will you be willing to wait for me?" She looked at him and he at her before replying sincerely.

"You know I would wait an eternity".

"The clearing as before".

"What hour?"

"I don't honestly know".

He smiled at her and kissed her hand sealing the deal wit the brush of his thumb upon her knuckles.

"Now that we have seen to that, I have a small bone to pick with you". He hands were still entangled in his and she made no effort to remove them.

"Really?"

"You left that red gown draped all over a chair and it was a damned sight difficult when my man servant asked as to who it should be returned to!" He finished indignantly.

She laughed, "I would have thought that he wouldn't bat an eyelash at such things. Doesn't that happen regularly? The only thing that remains of these women is their clothes?"

"Right", he watched her before continuing, "I forgot I was the heartless rogue in your opinion".

She rolled her eyes at his impression of being wounded by her harsh words.

"Well, you'll have an even more difficult time with the shame of being seen with me, if you don't let me go and leave". He didn't release her, but looked at the mingling of flesh and replied thoughtfully.

"Do you think I avoid us being seen together to serve my own purposes?" She noticed the use of _us _with pleasure she would never admit to. Certainly not yet.

She didn't reply as she saw the contemplative look on his face.

"I would love to be with you night and day attempting to seduce into a better mode of thought. One in which finds me in an exceptionally favorable light. Unfortunately, I doubt Carania would be impressed and I will not give any fuel for her fires that wish to see you burned". He hoped she would pay more attention to the preceding rather than the latter revelation. Vladislaus doubted that she would be impressed to find out he knew a lot about her. More than she could guess.

"How-"

The door was opened and Anette walked in calling for Liarna.

"Liarna! There you are-", she stopped as she noted who Liarna was with and was slightly shocked to see the master holding her hands...over a horse no less! The older woman bowed her head and was puzzled to say the least. She blushed furiously. Liarna was the one to pull her hands from his and leave both him and the horse standing. In a few sure strides she was beside the other woman and ushered a confused Anette out of the stables with relative ease.

The door swung shut once more.

Dreamseeker snorted at the sudden turn of events and Vladislaus was left to stare at the beast as if it had attained human qualities and was laughing at him. When the master made no move, the horse shook his ebony mane and snorted again. Vladislaus lifted one hand and ran it over his face before leaving it to rest on his chin. He addressed the animal in amusing tones, "I told you she was mine".

Dreamseeker nickered and tossed his head.

* * *

**0.o**

**I was soo utterly depressed at the prospect of a BMAT/UKCAT...anyone know how to teach logic?**

**Anyway...I resorted to Vivaldi, Mariah Carey,Tartini, Phantom of the Opera, My Chemical Romance, Moulin Rouge and Bullet for my Valentine for a bit of R&R...lol...Strange mix indeed...but hopefully a descent chappie was the result...**

** Let me know if ur reading this and like it...I'm going with what is randomly transpiring in my head at the mo(Dark place ain't it?)...lol**

**Were the last chapters good?**

**Were they romantic?**

**Are you intranced and waiting for another update?**

**o.0 I know, I am incredibly needy... **


	17. The Familiar

**In answer to ur question...I have studied "The Colour Purple" by Alice Walker and am familiar with the _"horsepitality"_ bit,but nah, sorry...It was more an amusing title 'cos ther in a stable...so who won the arguement?...lol  
**

**

* * *

**

**17. The Familiar  
**

The sun continued to shine on the surrounding area. The land was a sight to behold. Picturesque. A blue sky. Green foliage. The twittering of seasonal birds that moved from branch to branch as the two woman progressed along the wild path. It may have been a wonderful afternoon, but the minds of the women were perpetually active with questions or tension concerning what had occurred earlier. No comments were made by either.

Anette had at first been puzzled beyond reason. Now she had had the time to think about what she had seen with her own eyes. It had been a slight delay before the guilty party had noticed they were not alone. It had been long enough for Anette to make her own conclusions concerning the two adults. She surreptitiously glanced towards the figure walking beside her on the dusty path. Liarna had not said a word since ushering her from the stables and Anette was given further time to contemplate. She couldn't blame him. Liarna was not a conventional beauty. Anette, like most, would praise a woman for the honeyed tones of her hair that fell to her waist in a braid or the light coloring of her eyes and skin. Liarna was different and this was perhaps the attraction she held. Lord knows Carania had tried as much as possible to lull him into her snare...That reminded Anette of what she had originally intended to tell her. _Carania is still angry and you shouldn't act soo flippantly! Have a care! Rumor has it that Carania has made new acquaintances and is strangely happy as a result. Oh it's not good. It really is not good! _What was she going to do when she found out that Liarna had achieved the master's attention without even trying?

Liarna was in a similar state of mental thought; however, hers was more apprehension than panic. That had certainly been unexpected. _What was I thinking at the time? Do I have a death wish?_ Dramatic, yes, but as I said. A moment of _apprehension._ She wasn't thinking at the time. It was a serious problem, losing control over her actions around that man...

"Liarna, I'm going to pretend that I know nothing. I never saw anything. At all", came a voice near her.

"For heavens sake Anette. What did you think was happening?" Liarna was suddenly agitated and Anette sighed.

"I saw as an outsider looking in and saw all I need to, don't you dare roll your eyes at me young lady", Anette stepped in front of Liarna to look her in the eye.

"I am not _young _Anette-"

"Your a damn sight younger than I am and apparently ignorant into the bargain!"

"Anette-".

Liarna attempted to place her hands on her older friend's shoulders to try and calm her.

"I wonder why I was suddenly seeing him out the corner of my eye. My mind ran riot with all sorts of terrible things that were going to befall me as a result", Anette looked wryly at the woman before her, "He was looking for you".

"Oh for goodness sake Anette!" A flustered Liarna brushed past Anette and continued walking with the other woman hot on her heels. She turned as she heard Anette laugh behind her, a knowing smile was plastered on her face, "Do I want to know why you have experienced such a mood change?"

Anette did not reply at first and simply continued walking at a steady pace beside Liarna. A gentle breeze moved the branches above their heads and the shrub edged onto the path. The silence continued until Anette sighed in a dream-like fashion.

"Anette?" Liarna asked hesitantly.

"I am happy at the prospect", she replied. It was still a mystery to Liarna and so she continued, "You'll make a lovely Countess".

Liarna stopped in her tracks and literally choked on her immediate denial. The other woman laughed and continued mercilessly, "No? Or do you simply plan to be a wealthy mistress?"

"What! Anette!" Liarna had gone a rather pale colour at Anette's teasing and was rendered immobile.

Anette back tracked towards Liarna and touched the fall of her dark hair, "You do, after all, have the brush of the exotic Liarna. He travelled a lot before returning, I'm sure he finds it appealing".

"Anette!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"What have I done to deserve such things?"

"You never told me and I had to find out the hard way".

"Find out what? The _hard way? _He was talking to me, not seducing me!"

The woman gave an incredulous look in the face of Liarna's comment.

"Yes, well, he certainly will have his work cut out for him with a woman like you to please", with that Anette took off at a brisk pace.

"Anette!" Liarna yelled after her and then chased after Anette.

* * *

"Anette!" The young child hollered in an unlady like manner as she caught sight of the two women that had just entered her line of vision, "What took you so long? You're soo slow! Can we go now? Will you take me to the confectionary section? Please? You are still taking me with you? Right? Liarna?" 

"Hush!" Liarna replied to the bombardment of questions, "Yes. Yes and yes! Happy now? You little tyrant".

The child smiled and ran to fetch her cloak. Anette had not said anything. She was absorbing the aura of camp life.

"You live here?"

"Hmmm?" Liarna was slow to catch on, "Oh, yes".

"Its soo different", was all the other woman managed to say at the sight. Anette was entranced. She had never seen what the camp looked like. They moved from placed to place every now and then. Besides, what would a woman of the Others have to do with a Gypsy? Each caravan was placed in a particular area. Ribbons of different colours drifted in the wind and several tents where pitched here and there. The entrances to these were covered by beaded curtains. She could not make out the detail clearly, but she saw that each was a work of art and love. Fires burned even at this time of day. Huge fires with logs that crackled and passed on the scent of pine. Some of the inhabitants were caught in delicate workings of carving and other artistic occupations. Some where talking loudly, debating strongly with their hands raised and flamboyant gestures. The image of Liarna talking to Kleisthes floated before her. Yes, Liarna had certainly grown up around these passionate people. Some woman were cooking over the fires or kneading flat bread upon a simple table. The many ornaments that adorned their wrists clicked and clinked at their deft movements while they talked amongst themselves. The clothes they wore were similar to that which Liarna was wearing. Long flowing skirts and blouses embroidered lavishly with considerable skill. Children played on the bare patches of earth, usually a boy was being chased by his pet dog or a girl running from a boy with a frog or creature held in his cupped hands. The sound of laughter echoed around Anette's mind...

"Are you finished staring? Can we go now?" The watch Anette had maintained was broken by the golden impish sprite standing before her.

"Yes? Liarna?" A silent Liarna looked down upon Nichole and nodded before making her way back through the camp.

Anette experienced a twinge of guilt caused by her previous teasing. _Perhaps that was slightly harsh. _However, it did confirm her suspicions. The fact Liarna lamented over such things was a sign that it had affected her on a deeper level and she was experiencing something for the Count, despite her protests.

They had nearly made there way entirely from the camp when a shrill and very familiar voice called to Liarna in particular. She immediately turned to listen to the voice and then replied respectfully. It appeared that good manners and habits of respect died hard.

"Liarna! You make sure you look after that child, do you understand me?"

"Yes Magda".

"I mean it. I don't give a damn what happens to you, but make sure that Nichole is brought back. There is hope for her still!"

"Yes. You have informed me enough times".

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly!" The leader's wife placed a hand on her large hips and waited for a reply. The child in question, Nichole, eyed the woman named Magda from beneath her hood with distaste.

"I apologise. Yes Magda, she will be looked after properly. Have a lovely evening".

Magda made a scoffing noise before returning to a throng of other woman with clear damnations concerning Liarna. Liarna simply sighed. Anette noted that it was without scorn or hate, only tinged with a deep sadness. Nichole wrapped her little hands around Liarna and smiled up at the woman in encouragement. Liarna looked first at Nichole, squeezed her hand, and then at Anette before saying, without much emotion, "That was my _mother_".

* * *

The town was nothing of a metropolis. It was ample for the populace it served. There were the necessities here. Everything was made from the most reliable and expendable source around; wood. In the bleak mid-winter the slanted roof of each building would be caked in snow. Anette told a story of when she was a small child and she became blanketed in a snow as a black crow caused the snow to fall from a roof. Her narration was accompanied by shivering and chattering teeth which entertained Nichole immensely. She told a similarly entertaining tale of the small town in the spring. The ground at this time of year was always saturated with water. It resorted in a mud bath of spectacular proportion. The boys would often throw mud at the girls, especially when they had just come out of church; much to the annoyance of the children's mothers. The favorite part of the expedition and the most anticipated now greeted the small child as she stood outside the sweet shop. Nichole looked in awe at the tall doors and just stood there. Her hood fell back as she gazed upwards. 

"You are not even inside yet child, come on. In you go", this was followed by a gentle shove from Anette.

Inside was a treat indeed for Nichole. The wooden walls were lined with shelves. Lots of them. On these shelves rested large glass jars and inside these jars were sweets. Sweets of all types and all sugary. Red, yellow, blue, green and so the list of colours continued. Some had swirls and others had different moulds of mice and frogs among other things present. There were candy sticks of red and white with small green ribbons tied near the top with expert care. Nichole stood for some time just taking it all in. Eventually Liarna spoke to her in soft tones, "Well, who didn't want me to get a job now? I can't really remember?" The child turned and frowned with a smile tugging at her angelic features.

"I never said-"

"You just go and choose what you would like, you little terror. Go on and don't make yourself sick!"

The stout woman behind the counter laughed softly and beckoned the child easily to choose what she wished...

The afternoon progressed pleasantly enough. Nichole was happy with her numerous sugar-mice, humbugs and chocolate frogs. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she skipped around the two women.

Nothing further was said between the two women concerning an earlier conversation. Anette didn't wish to push the woman any further. She still thought it had been rather mean of her to tease Liarna so, but perhaps it also served a positive purpose. _Maybe she will soon see what is before her..._Liarna was certainly quieter, but they walked amongst the reasonably friendly townsfolk in the fading sunlight in easy conversation. Liarna and Nichole spent the evening with Anette and Henry. Dinner was a simple affair, but Nichole provided the life of the party with her childish, but adorable behaviour. It soon became clear to Liarna that Henry and Anette loved children, but were unfortunately blessed with none themselves. It also occurred to her that it was ironic how fate had cruelly taken Nichole's parents and yet found her more people to love and adore her.

The night was eventually brought to a close and farewells were exchanged.

It wasn't long before Liarna had changed and was anxious to be off again on the same night...


	18. Moonlight

**18. Moonlight**

**

* * *

**

"_-all these details, so completely seen, are so spiritualized by the unusual light, that they seem to lose their actual substance and become things of intellect"._

_-The Scarlet Letter (Nathaniel Hawthorne)_

* * *

She was half way there. No one had stopped her. She had seen no one. The camp itself had been silent; the last glow of the dying embers cast no light into the dark recesses of the forest byond the camp. They slept peacefully, dreamed of simple things while the woman in black made her way silently through the tents and caravans, away from her present home. She was cold and tired, but she wanted to see him. The pitch dark of the forest was almost entirely enclosing her and she had almost succeeded in being undetected when an aged voice was heard from behind her. It was a simple word that was uttered in her direction, but the tones held a wealth of meaning. 

"Liarna".

The woman pulled her black cloak tighter around her and hoped that the hood hid her guilty expression as she turned to face Quilter.

"Liarna, where are you going?" It was a simple sentence that should have been easy to reply, but she found that no words would form in her mind to speak to him. She hung her head lower and the dark material obliterated the view of her eyes from Quilter. He sighed heavily.

"Liarna".

Again he said her name with a hint of exasperation this time. Liarna raised her face to look at Quilter and walked closer to her father. She could not see well in the poor light, but she noted his features all the same. How he had aged and was so pale...

"Quilter, are you well-"

"Liarna, where are you going at this hour of the night?" He had deliberately ignored her question concerning his well being. He did not want to burden her with the knowledge that would case her worry and panic.

"I-", she stammered. Quilter noted the unusual occurrence with raised eyebrows. He sighed and placed one of his large wrinkled hands on her shoulder. _How she has grown and it all seems soo sudden. Blink and you miss a lifetime..._

"Daughter", he began in fatherly tones, "Do not tell me if you do not wish to". She looked at him with widened eyes.

"It's. It's-", her thoughts would not order themselves clearly and she was rendered speechless for once.

"Oh child of mine", he opened his arms in an open gesture for an embrace. Liarna willingly accepted the invitation. Overcome by her love for her father she failed to notice how frail he was beneath her hold. She could not see it and he would not allow her to witness the grimace that marked his features as he completed the action. Pain had shot through his chest, but he did not flinch for fear that she would notice his ailment.

"I love you dearly Quilter and you know that. Don't you?"

"Since the day I found you my dear and everyday you have brought more joy to my aging heart", he smiled as he held his daughter and thought of past memories, "Even when you set the tents of fire with your experimental burning arrows..."

He could hear her laughter and he continued, "Or the many times when you have ruined dresses and appeared covered in mud and who knows what else..."

Liarna lifted her head and looked at him, "You have patience beyond all reason". She gently released him as she thought of his original question.

The effort of standing for too long was gradually taking its toll on Quilter, he was not well. That much Magda had been sure of.

"He had better be a man of descent repute".

"How did you-".

"I am a father Liarna", he touched the side of his nose in a knowing gesture, "We have our own special gifts and talents". Quilter moved his head to one side, "There is no need to look so suspicious. I spoke with Nichole".

"Ah..." Realization dawned upon Liarna. "She doesn't know everything. It seems that no one does, least of all me".

"Life is a confusing trial. Take it step by step. We do not always know what lies before us", he noted her silence and continued regardless, "I never knew that I would end up coming home with a little girl who would grow to become taller than I and cheeky into the bargain!" They both gave a laugh in remembrance of different occasions throughout her life.

"At least I have solved half of the puzzle".

"What puzzle?"

"Why Rikash was wondering around like a wounded bull. You rejected him soo easily for this other?"

"Quilter!"

"Well?" he had a look that brought Liarna to a stop, "Tell me or you are not going anywhere but back to bed".

"You would let me go?" She asked surprised.

"Liarna-", came the warning.

"I'm sorry. Yes. No. I mean no, I said no of my own accord. I never said I was going to accept that miserable rodent. Did Nichole tell you of what he contrived?" her voice was raised as she remembered, "How could he be so bitter and spiteful? Taking out his anger out on a defenseless child!"

Quilter put his hand out toward her in the hope she would whisper rather than yell, "Liarna-".

She sighed, "I don't know I can answer your other question".

He sighed, "I will ask no more of you, only answer me this", he took hold of her cold hands and said, "Are you happy?" He watched her confused features with a knowing twinkle in his aged eyes. _I will not tell her. I have waited an age for this to occur and now it is happening I am content with what the fates have demanded of me. I leave this life in the knowledge my little one is little no more and, above all, loved..._

_

* * *

_

He stood and looked at the moon. He had been waiting for some time. A long time. The clouds had passed from the face of the moon and now the huge globe glowed with luminous beauty. The soft white light fell upon every surface of nature and gave them all different qualities in the night. The dew that rested upon the many leaves of the trees appeared as crystals. The branches of trees were bleached and cast strange shadows into the night arena. The man turned his gaze from the full moon to the horses to the ground and back to the horses once more. The grass of the clearing was wet and each individual blade caught the light at different angles, but the simple beauties of nature played no part in his deep thoughts.

The long black gown she wore, together with the cloak, made soft rustling noises as she made her way to the edge of the covering. He had not heard her. She hesitated on the edge of the moon drenched clearing. With one gloved hand resting against a tree trunk she observed him from a distance. He stood tall and she noted how his glances strayed from object to object frequently. _Does he think I shall not come as I promised?_ Before the last thought was even finished, another entered her mind. _He cares that much?_ Black did become him very well, but then again she had seen in no other colour. She noted, with a smile, that they were both dressed in the same colour tonight. Her original aim had been to appear as inconspicuous as possible. _Don't forget the vanity aspect of it all_...the subconscious reminded her of the other side to the coin. Pulling her hood over her hair, she then deliberately snapped a twig under foot to claim his attention. He turned immediately at the noise and watched as she inched forward and the light of the moon gradually illuminated her figure.

"I see mine", she looked towards where Dreamseeker stood amongst the branches and foliage, "Where, oh where is yours?"

"He is mine".

"Shall we see who he prefers?" He was about to whistle when she stopped him with words, "Oh no, lets try a bit of democracy instead of your usual tyranny?"

He smirked at her assessment of his ways, "What do you suggest then?"

"Let me think", she placed on hand on her hip and the other was used to support her chin during mock deliberation, "Ah yes!"

"What?"

"Let me finish and then you shall see. We shall both call to him at the same time and see who he responds to first".

"Oh what genius", he drawled.

"I know".

He watched as she moved further away from him towards the other end of the clearing and then faced where Dreamseeker stood. She glanced at him briefly and then called the horse softly towards her. The horse's head lifted in her direction and began to slowly make his way towards her. Vladislaus was eventually pulled from the sight and whistled for Dreamseeker. The horse immediately changed direction and he smiled a victorious smirk. But then she was not finished entirely...

A sudden an impulsive course of action entered her mind. Where it came from she was unsure, but her aim was calling Dreamseeker to her and that was all that mattered at the time. She began to hum a strange and lulling tune that was followed by a slight "nickering" and a whistle that sounded like an exotic bird of the summer. Vladislaus was completely taken in by the strange melodic tune and stood watching as the large black beast turned from him and headed towards the woman. The tune had a strange and wonderful feel to it, like a siren calling to a sailor at sea. Many a sailor had happily dashed his ship upon jagged rocks to reach the creatures that entranced them so. Vladislaus had no words of rebuke for his horse's actions; he would have done the same and even felt compelled to do so at that very instant.

Liarna ceased the tune when the horse reached her and stood barely centimeters from her. The horse looked at her from beneath his thick and very black mane with apparently intelligent eyes.

_Mistress, you called me._

"What!" Liarna backed away in shock.

"What?" Vladislaus asked her in apprehension, her hood had fallen back to reveal her pale face. Something had definitely occurred, but he was totally ignorant of what it had been.

"Nothing", she added for self-reassurance, "Nothing at all. My mind is playing tricks on me in the moonlight and I am very tired, that is all it was".

He had begun to walk over to where she stood with the stallion the moment she had yelled in shock, he now reached her and regarded her words. She did look pale, but perhaps that was the moonlight? It shone so brightly here, in the clearing, that she appeared as white as a lily. Her dark hair contrasted sharply with her skin and the fact she was dressed entirely in black made it no better. He told her so.

"Well, look at you".

"And?"

"I have never seen you dress in anything other than that black garb of yours. Me pale! Have you seen your reflection? You're the color of a ghost! The color of your hair does not make things any better either!" She finished flamboyantly while gently stroking the muzzle of Dreamseeker.

"You don't like black?"

"I never said that".

"But-"

Her eyes flashed at him, "Did I say that?"

"Typical woman".

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that sexist remark".

"So I need more sun?"

"Did I say that?"

"You certainly suggested it".

"Isn't ambiguity a wonderful linguistic device?" She ran her slender hands over the horse as she took a step closer to him. Her hands left the animal and fell to her sides as she progressed closer to where he stood. The vast and dark material of skirt and cloak followed behind her as she walked over the grass. A slight breeze caused her hair to stir and it blew partly across her face that he watched so avidly. Liarna stopped before she became too close and began to circle him. He watched her as she progressed around him and gradually made her circle tighter. Did he notice a devilish glint in her eyes or was that the mysterious light thrown by the luminous moon playing tricks with his sight?

"Black happens to look rather good on certain individuals", she halted briefly before him to emphasis her point. He was thinking of her figure clad in black while she was thinking of his clad in black. Thoughts that were soo different in perspective, yet soo similar in their evaluative conclusions.

She continued her circle around him and stopped behind him this time, "And you claim soo emphatically that I am the one to jump to conclusions when it seems that you are the one to do so tonight". Her velvet gloved hands rose and her fingertips made contact with the smooth skin of his cheekbone and trailed themselves down, past his lips, to his chin. She then murmured close to his ear, "It seems that I am somewhat morbid in tastes".

He replied softly, without breaking contact, "How is that, my dear?"

Her fingertips trailed from his chin, down slowly over his throat, reaching the collar of his clothing and then down further to his bare hands. She brought his large hand up in her smaller hand, so they both viewed her fingers entwined with his before she whispered, "I happen to love the coloring of a ghost". Her warm breath could be felt on the side of his neck and the sensation caused chills to run along his skin. She noticed and purred for good measure, "Why Vladislaus, what ever is the matter?" He breathed deep in an effort to stop himself from drowning and it only made it worse. All he breathed in was Liarna. The scent of her hair and her skin. This combined with her touch was incredibly addictive to him; a man, usually, so in control.

She released his hand abruptly and walked on in her circular path, Liarna smiled with satisfaction as she noted his eyes were closed in a poor effort to maintain the higher ground. She was enjoying herself immensely at his expense, but she had to admit to herself that it was exceedingly pleasurable torturing this man in her small ways. In an unexpected act, she placed both her arms over his shoulders and he opened his eyes to find a devilish look in her dark eyes. Her head was tilted back slightly and her hair fell down her back. He brought his hands around her waist and pulled her towards his frame until the two made contact gently.

"Presumptuous", she said softly.

"Don't tempt me any further than you have already done", he husked. She gazed at him innocently.

"Don't you want to hear the rest?" Not waiting for a reply she continued, "Dark hair would be an unjust description". He raised an eyebrow and she fought the smile that was tugging at her lips. With one hand now resting against the faultless wall of his chest, the other came forward to brush the stray strands of hair from his blue eyes. The ebony strands ran through her fingers like silk and she was fixated upon her task.

"Finished?" He asked her quietly. Her hand ceased its action and moved to wrap around his neck. The action bringing her closer to him at once.

"Perhaps", she breathed inches from his lips. His hands traced her back beneath the fabric of her cloak in gentle motions. For a few precious moments they gazed into each others eyes with the understanding that only those with souls could ever experience. His dark head lowered and she accepted the light and delicate brush of his lips across hers. Inches from his face she sighed in acceptance and he smiled and kissed her forehead in a loving gesture. She rested her head against the dark material that covered his shoulder and the two stood for an indeterminable moment as such. One hand remained in the small of her back while the other ran through her luscious auburn locks. The act was comforting and she felt the rare sensation of protection.

She lifted her face to his eventually and he looked down upon her. Her eyes reflected the light of the moon and sparkled with an emotion. He couldn't resist and attempted to kiss her. He had thought that his victory was won, but seconds before flesh met flesh, she asked, "So where is my horse?"

Still maintaining his hold around her, he whistled as he had done before with Dreamseeker and from out of the foliage cantered a honey toned mare. He watched as her expression of interest was rapidly replaced by surprise and then pure pleasure. _That was a success_, he told himself silently. Completely forgetting him, Liarna and the mare met each other in the middle of the clearing. Vladislaus stayed where she had left him and watched the joy upon her beautiful features. Liarna stroked the animal and cooed at the gentle creature before she even spoke to him. When she did, she didn't even look at him but maintained all her attention on the mare before her, "She is like, she is just like Hazel. Look at her soft eyes", paused briefly and then continued to the animal, "You are beautiful, just like Hazel".

From where he stood, "I know she is".

The soft declaration that he issued caused Liarna to turn and look back at him. He remembered what she had told him on their first meeting and he had especially chosen this mare to make her happy. A slow smile spread across her features and she mouthed, "Thank you".

The horse nudged her impatiently requesting her full attention. Liarna laughed and soon Dreamseeker joined the woman and mare to partake in the meeting. As Dreamseeker nudged her shoulder she muttered teasingly, "You are so jealous". The stallion shook its head and pawed the ground. She laughed again and the sound was absorbed by his senses. There she stood with the moon's light falling around her, the animals at her beck and call with the blessings of unusual beauty. As the wind blew a breeze across the expanse of earth, the leaves and blades of grass moved causing the dew to catch the light at strange angles and each droplet sparkled like a hidden diamond. There she stood in the center of the picture with the black material of her clothing pooling at her feet. She appeared to him as an exquisite creature of the night and sensing his deep meditation; she turned from the animal and looked at him with her head at a slight angle. Stray strands of her long hair were blown across her face by the wind and she waited for a sign from him.

He did not tell her how her beauty seemed to increase with every meeting. He did not tell her how he had waited with barely suppressed anxiety that she would not come at all; the fear that she had no wish to see him. He did not tell her that he had come early, despite what she had said about being late, he had waited patiently for her and only her...Instead he focused his thoughts on the immediate. He spoke of the promised horse ride.

"Where shall we be off to then, Miss Corsavanae?"

She smiled and replied, "Why Vladislaus, anywhere you wish..."

She smiled as he walked over towards her and the horses.

* * *

The large animal had watched the meeting in his mind's eye from his perch in the mountains. It was cold in the valley below, but here was where the ice remained as a permanent fixture. It suited the animal fine, he could not feel it. He was a spirit of the Animalae and did not feel as he did not need to eat as others of his kind did. His larges glowing eyes that conveyed soo much intellect were focused into the distance. _The moon is huge tonight _he noted. _With such strange happenings._ The white of his thick fur blended with the blanketed snow of the mountains. On a deep sigh, the large creature rested his magnificent head upon his large paws. _My kit is indeed no longer a little kit..._


	19. An Unsuspecting Recruit

**Thanks for your gr8 reviews by the way, I had a miserable and boring day trying to fix glasses at work...damn screws are soo tiny! Trying to accomplish secretarial duties when thers a band outside is also a tad frustrating...(Remembers she has yet to complete a Chem homework...yells "bugger" rather too loudly)…Anyway, it really made my day to find out that this fanfic is read and enjoyed...**

**Bit of scheming for a Saturday night...how Carania gives "woman" a bad name eh?**

**

* * *

**

**19. An Unsuspecting Recruit**

His eyes opened slowly. He was not moving and yet the room was spinning around him. Around and around. The vision was blurry, fuzzy and his hearing was faring no better. The pain at the back of his head grew and ebbed towards the sockets of his eyes. The light from an open window seared his brain. Shabby red curtains moved in the gentle, but cool breeze.

_What had happened last night? I remember the forest, the darkness, plenty of ale and a woman with long blonde hair..._

The low wooden beams of the thatched ceiling seemed to move in a realist fashion. Black timbre against the pale coloring of the straw. The taste in his mouth was that of putrid sick and his tongue had the quality of rough sand paper. Rikash was feeling exceptionally sorry for himself when a pale and very feminine hand suddenly made its way to lie upon his chest. The smell of sex hovered in the stale atmosphere of the small room. The images of the previous evening began to click into place like a slide show.

Last night had seen the introduction of both Carania and Rikash. A meeting that would have ever lasting effects to be felt a long way down the line. He had been aggressive lately. There was no other word for it. He was bitter about Liarna and nothing had seemed to make him feel better, but to wallow in his own self-pity. No one gave it to him because, well, he didn't really deserve it.

Her feminine sigh, like that of a cat, brought Rikash from his memories and thoughts. Her blonde hair was spread over the yellow mattress and it caught the light from the early morning sun. She moved her hand to better lie over his chest and greet her ardent lover of the previous night.

"Good morning Rikash", she purred.

He did not look at her. Not that it mattered much to her; she was far to pleased with her efforts and besides it had hardly been a trial. Rikash was not an ogre to look at in her personal opinion. There had been worse in her life. _Oh Liarna, why settle for none when you can have it all?_ Carania resembled a cat that had got in with the cream as she ran her hands over his torso.

Her full breasts pressed closer to him as she husked into his ear, "Will you not speak to me Rikash?"

He pushed her away and muttered. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed he attempted to rise, but the nausea plagued him and Rikash remained with his pounding head in his hands. Carania remained to lie upon the mattress and stretched like a cat. She pulled the sheet to rest just below her arms. With her agile fingers she traced the protruding muscles of his back. He tensed and in his mind he dearly wished that last night could be erased from both their minds. Rikash had not been thinking and now look where he was. Then again, diplomacy had never been a big part of his personality and the next exchange was about to prove just that.

"Don't touch me Carania".

"Why?" Carania replied.

He turned to face her sharply and stared at her as if she had said the most stupid thing imaginable, "You are nothing to me Carania".

An emotion concerned with anger briefly flitted across her calculating features, "Now my darling that is not what you said last night".

He looked towards the window and could see the rise of the green pines. _Where am I? The town? I don't even remember._

"Then again, you did not say much last night", she then added slyly, "It was more to do with gasps of-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

A bemused reaction was all he got for his out burst, "Oh", she raised an eyebrow, "Can I ask why the sudden change?"

"I told you that you are nothing to me", he then added for emphasis, "Nothing".

She hid her expression of anger very well, but she was used to hiding what she thought in hours of need and this classified as a moment of her need. Her selfish need. Carania's thoughts were a sharp contrast to her facial expression. The thoughts were bitter and vengeful. _I am nothing to him? Liarna is something to him? What has she got? The whole world is taken in by her "difference"; she does not even seek the attention and look at her reveling in it. He even talks of her in his sleep. Called me Liarna...However, I am no fool. This will work to my advantage. He never saw it coming, the moment I knew of him, he was mine. The link and hand I need has appeared before me. Take me for a fool Rikash? It shall be you that will be "nothing" to me and I shall prove it to you._ She laughed to herself. _If only you knew that I know and the extent to which I will go for my own purpose..._

"Just like Liarna is "nothing" to him I take it", the sentence was one which caught his attention. She had known it would.

"What?"

"You want to talk to me now?" She responded quietly to his probing. He closed is eyes and still did not wish to turn around. Carania began to push her advantage further, "I have tried to protect her, but she is so-"

"Willful", he finished for her. A slow and malicious smile spread across her pale features that Rikash was totally blind to. He was being drawn into her schemes as a willing, if slightly ignorant, accomplice.

"I shouldn't say, but-", she paused for effect, "I feel like I can trust you".

He did not reply. His own thoughts and emotions fighting for dominance. _Liarna is? Liarna is what?_

"The master paid her avid attention at the summer gathering", a touch of bitterness was allowed on the part of Carania. The image of the Count deterring Klast was still in her mind now. _Where was he when Klast came for me?_

"Avid attention?"

"I.I-", she made the pretence of faltering. He glanced briefly at her. He saw what she wanted him to see. A broken and unsure figure of a woman, "Don't make me explain it all. It is too much for me to take". The silence was heavy as she let it all take root in his mind. Her ambiguity was painting the perfect picture for her in his mind.

He replied softly, "Then don't say anymore".

"Oh Rikash", she pulled herself up, came to wrap her arms around his back, rested her face on his shoulder and finished sweetly; "Don't turn from me. I can only give my all". The seeds of suspicion had been sown in the fickle mind of Rikash.

"No", he didn't pull away from her, but sat gazing outside, "It is not true, and she would never be used. She would never allow herself to be used as such". He then added more firmly, "She needs time to accept me. It is how things must be. Quilter allows her too much freedom!"

Not liking the confidence in his voice, she tried a different tact. Carania released Rikash and pulled the sheet around her slender shoulders. When she saw that he did not appear to notice, the quiet sobbing began. It wasn't horrendously loud. Oh no. Carania was too good at manipulation to make that easy mistake. She knew very well how to play her cards right. He heard the supposed misery in the calculated sounds and his mind was filled with something resembling guilt. He had to admit that he had used her. Rikash had not seen Carania that night, but Liarna. His fixation had become so deeply set in his mind. He had come to believe, over time, that he actually loved her and only her. Rikash still wanted Liarna, of that he was very certain. However, he had to fix one problem at a time. The last thing he wanted was a distraught female on his hands. Again he regretted the past evening. Rikash turned with soothing sounds and gathered the sobbing woman in his arms. Carania continued the show and smiled inwardly. Males were all the same in her experience. Easy to manipulate.

* * *

**Voice 1: **And so the plot thickens... 

**Ardina: **Yeah, thought it was about time we heard a bit more from these two.

**Voice 2: **Rather short though...

**Ardina: **They are not main characters, well, okay they are...but what's the point of a long chappie with these two?

**Voice 2: **What's the point of a short one then?

**Ardina: **(sigh)...LOOK. In my madness...I think it's just stupid to spend too much time on characters like these, then the reader knows way too much and where's the suspense gone? Hello! This is not 2-D Melodrama...

**Voice 1: **Rite...

BTW: I can't decide to use USA English or UK English spellings, so there is real a mix, a real variety. I'm not just going mad...not totally…lol


	20. The Experience of Survival is the Key

**20. The Experience of Survival is the Key**

Liarna walked along the dirt path in the late afternoon. The weather would not make up its mind today. The sun had been out in the morning shining its glorious light upon the inhabitants of this land. The sound of birds singing had been balm to the souls of Liarna and Anette as they chatted and passed the early morning in the castle. The days had passed in a similar manner and she had to admit that she was enjoying her life. It seemed calm and content. Nichole was a happy scamp that filled her with joy and pride. She grew taller with each passing week and her wit was sharper. _Perhaps a little too sharp occasionally._ That lead on to another newly acquired aspect of her life.

The Count.

Liarna had not spoken with him in some time. Her own engineering was to blame. Oh she had seen him. When he was not haunting her, she was most certainly haunting him. She couldn't put the feeling into words that would make accurate sense. She loved to be around the man. His aura was inviting and compelling to her senses. She enjoyed their snappy exchanges and most of all, how could we forget, his touch. The uncontrollable sensations that snaked along her spine to extraordinary effect.

However, there was a feeling of caution that begged her to stop and reconsider. Who was he really? What did he want from life? What did he want from her life?

Nichole was a child filled with happy expectation of life. Dreams of happiness and the conquering of evil by good. She had not reached the age in which a human being comes to realise that in this world the evil does conquer the good. Lines are never clearly defined, but distorted and blurred around the edges to the dismay of the conscience. The little one knew of the Count, young as she was, she noted the slight gleam that entered into the eyes of Liarna lately. Secretive as Liarna may have been in all aspects of her life, some things were always crystal clear to those that loved you dearest. Nichole had never met him, she had no idea of the social implications that seemed to plague the mind of her mother, she thought nothing of the numerous and large obstacles that would appear from such a union, but, she saw the happiness and that was the bottom line...when was Liarna going to see it?

The weak sun was now hiding behind the numerous clouds that had spread further across the blue sky during the day. It seemed that a great hand had been sent fourth to obscure the light of the guiding sun. The wind picked up the debris of the fallen leaves and small whirlwinds were created over the bare patches of earth. Autumn was almost in full swing. Soon the rains would begin and winter would arrive shortly after that. The present saw the leaves of the annual trees slowly giving way. The reds and browns created a picture of age and a reminder that some things do not last forever. Time fades everything. The seasonal birds of the land must have also sensed the change in seasons as their singing had become less and less prominent with each passing day. There was no longer the long call of the birds in the early hours of the morning. Soon even the few animals of the forests would be moving further a field to avoid the cold and harsh bite of the winter snow. Summer seemed so fleeting and delicate here..._Is there a place where the summer lasts forever? Perhaps there is a land where the people welcome the winter instead of hiding from it as we do here?_

Hunting was an activity that Liarna had taken an active interest in. Quilter had taught her to track just as his father had taught his sons. With no sons of his own, she had been the only willing and available candidate. Just another point that Magda had disagreed on. What a battle the old woman had put up concerning such a trifle. However, to appease his wife Quilter had told her that Liarna would know nothing of the hunt. A reasonably honest and trustworthy man was Quilter indeed, but this had been one occasion where he had manipulated his wife into believing what she wanted to. Liarna had learnt to hunt in the dark and what an apt pupil she was. It was not in the killing, but the chase where the satisfaction was to be found. Killing an animal meant nothing. It was as Quilter had said, "What are you but another animal? It is knowing that you have successfully tracked the beast without him knowing that holds the sense of accomplishment. There is no shame in being unable to kill such a marvelous creation". His wise words had sunk into her soul the moment they had been uttered. It had been her years at Quilter's side that prompted her to pay closer attention to her surroundings.

_Snap_

Was it her imagination or had there been a sound? Was it the wind in the branches playing tricks upon her mind or was she far from alone amidst the vast number of trees? Liarna threw back her hood to hear better and stood in the middle of the dirt path. The path behind her was deserted. The path ahead of her was equally void of life as it twisted into the depths of the forest. Her assessing gaze moved to scan the foliage. Nothing apart from the slight sway of the branches in the wind. The dry leaves rustled gently, but nothing out of the ordinary was to be noted. She moved sharply to glace to her side in anticipation. A bird was flitting from branch to branch. _It was nothing. _Deciding that this was stupid and foolish, she continued on her way in a more brisk fashion. Nichole would be waiting for her as usual and what was the point of wasting time with imaginary worries?

The route that she had chosen cut across part of the darkest forest. It was beautiful during the days of summer when the sun shone on the trees. The green leaves would create a green-room effect and the floor would be covered in mosses and soft under foot. Dappled sunlight would warm her skin and the wind would blow gently across her features. Alas summer was fading fast it appeared and today was not a forgiving one. Like in her summer time, the wind did pick up. But it was harsh and whistled amongst the branches like a demon. The heavy boughs that intertwined over her head creaked in the sudden gust of cool wind. The fading of the sun together with the roof of leaves made her path appear cold and dangerous. Dirt was blown into her eyes by the wind.

_Brush._

Blinded by the debris she immediately stopped and listened once more. The wind blew strands of her hair across her now pale features. Something was most certainly amiss. She had the feeling that she was being followed and watched at close quarters. Liarna felt strange. All she saw in the obscure light was the tall pines and branches above her head. There were no birds anymore and the earth remained vacant of life apart from her. The feeling persisted. She could feel something watching her from the shadows. The feeling traveled along her nervous system and pooled in the pit of her stomach. Fear.

Her body was taking on the quality of lead. Fear had the horrible habit of making you immobile in those dire and deciding moments. She couldn't let it take over. Movement was the best course of action. Liarna turned on her heel and waded her way through the fear to head down the path. Again. Her thoughts were not so easy to control. _What was it? Who was it? What did they want? _Her thoughts took a darker and less traveled turn. _No! It can't be Klast. NO! _She latched on to the idea in her agitated state. _He's come back, he's found me. He wants revenge..._

Then came the sudden and unexpected thud of hard and heavy hooves upon the earth. It was the only warning that Liarna received before she was descended upon. Relying on basic instinct alone, she fell flat and to the side just as the large black beast's shadow moved over her. She lay on the side of the path amongst the wild brambles that pierced her clothing and hurt. The feeling of pain was pushed aside by her natural sense of survival in favor of the more pressing concern facing her. _What the hell had just happened? _Her breathing was erratic as her arms remained as protective barriers covering her head. The thick undergrowth, which she had dived into, practically covered her in its intensity. Liarna did not look up, but remained with her head covered lying flat on the ground.

Liarna had been frozen in utter terror. The image of Klast was flowing fresh in her mind. The recollection was soo tangible that she could actually smell the scent of stale alcohol that resided upon that monster's breath...However, she was soon to find herself suffering from a very different mix of emotions. Part humiliation and part rage.

_No. If it is him, I'll kill him myself!_

It was the sound that changed everything. Very familiar sound that was usually so appealing. A wry sound that grated upon her raw nerves. Laughter. Laughter from non other than the Count himself.

She looked up through the dense greenery and found Dreamseeker with a Count sitting upon him. The horse neighed in recognition. Without looking at Liarna, Vladislaus descended from the large beast and began to remove his riding gloves. In one decisive action that sent several vines into oblivion she rose from the ditch with deadly glares aimed at his pompous ass. _How dare him! Stupid, fool-_

She could barely talk. She could barely think. Anger was tumbling over more anger as she stalked towards where he stood. He seemed not to pay close attention to her as she walked closer towards him. It angered her further, but she didn't know what was actually conspiring in that dark mind of his. He stood there and appeared to be surrounded in an aura of relative calm. He wasn't. Out the corner of his eye he was taking her in. The figure, the scent, the presence and even the glare in her eyes. He could see she was angry now. _Well my love, you should have seen me this present week. _He had been the one to suffer from anger brought on by sheer frustration concerning the woman before him. She had never allowed him a moment alone with herself. Deliberately. Everywhere he had gone and come back to, there was her scent lingering in the air. That individual trademark that she alone possessed. It had driven him half mad with want. To hear her voice and to fill his eyes with the vision of her; he had been severely denied. He had thought he was making progress. Damn it, he knew they were and then there were her fits of apprehension...

"Damn you!" Her hands waved in the air as she yelled at him, "What the hell were you thinking?"

She was about to continue her impassioned rant when he broke in, "I was thinking of you". Her gaze became darker as she sensed his manipulative charm and she didn't respond, "All day, everyday, for the last empty days of my life that I have been so cruelly denied your company". When he received no answer he allowed a slow and charming smile to spread across his handsome features. His gaze left her eyes and traveled along her form with a look of appreciation for the miracle of creation. He saw how her dark hair had become loose and the abundant locks tumbled in disarray down her neck and rested over the rise of her breast. Strands of the silken material blew gently across her angry features. _She is soo proud. _A smudge of dark dust marked her cheek. Without thinking he reached out and gently brushed the surface of her skin. It came off easily in the face of his gentle ministration, but the pad of his fingers remained longer than necessary, enjoying the luxuriant texture of satin.

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked her gently, despite her anger, "Hmmm?"

Liarna still looked up at him with hell bent fury. She was mad. Really mad and didn't reply. The black of her eyes did, however, gradually rescind at his soothing tones.

"You have been deliberately avoiding me today", he tilted her chin with one hand, "No matter how hard I have tried to see you".

He thought she would have catapulted at such a statement. Fallen into his arms and he would have gladly held her. Unfortunately this was not to be.

_Whack_

She slapped him. He could feel the imprint of her hand against his face still.

Shock was his first reaction. Her anger was tangible in the atmosphere.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You hit me". It was a declarative in his dazed state.

"Your answer is to scare me half to death?" She looked at him like he was a moron of the rarest breed, "Professionalism. Heard of it? How about etiquette-"

"Don't start on the a_ristoi _thing again-"

"Don't you tell me what to do-"

He grabbed hold of her wrist that had a hand heading to slap him.

"Liarna", she moved her other hand and he took hold of that one too with ease. All she had left was a look of daggers and words to aim at him.

"Conceited, arrogant, selfish-"

He stripped of words as he kissed her long and hard. He had been tortured long enough by her and his moment was here and now. He was not going to continue debating and arguing with this woman in his precious time alone with her.

"Do you know what an ignoramus you are?" He asked before he trailed soft kisses of desire along her jaw and down her neck. Part of her mind registered his comment while the other was drenched in delight at his actions. She sunk her hand into his thick black hair and pulled him to look at her. He growled deeply at her vicious pulling, but obeyed and his blue eyes clashed with her dark eyes. They were so close that she could feel the words he spoke vibrating from deep within his chest.

"What did you just call me?"

"Were you just childishly pulling hair?"

"I'm not answering that".

"Then I am not answering that either".

"Such a pompous ass-", he moved his free hand to place a long finger over her pulsating lips.

"Now, we know where insults get us", he indicated their position, "Where would further insults get us?" He asked suggestively. His hand trailed gently from her mouth, chin, throat and lingered on the rise of her breast.

"A brawl?" She responded smartly.

"I think I'll take an animalistic brawl", his nose trailed along her jaw and neck inhaling her scent, "As long as it is with you".

"Such a charmer", she whispered.

"I tried the roses and failed miserably", he muttered. One hand carelessly rested at the back of his neck and the other moved to rest against the wall of his chest. She turned her head better to look at his bent head, "Roses? I have had no roses from you".

He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and wrapped an arm more firmly around her waist as he inhaled slowly, "I did debate the option, however, I had no idea what mood you were in".

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, the other option was soo much more entertaining", he laughed and she continued, "And if I had ended up dead from shock?"

"Are you expecting to be told you are too brave for such a thing to occur?"

"Like you, I'm not beyond flattery Vladislaus".

He looked at her and spoke his words carefully, "Accept some things Liarna, please".

"That was incredibly flattering", she drawled.

"Did you hear me my dear?"

"Yes". The wind sent another gust forward and the leaves swirled around the two. Her hair lifted and blew across her face. His gentle hands moved it from her eyes and his gaze was intense.

"Accept some things".

"Like this?" Her words were barely audible in the rush of wind and leaves. Both their eyes closed together as she raised her face to brush a delicate and meaningful kiss across his lips. The action and following eye contact spoke a thousand words that neither of them would really have time to express to each other.

"Like that indeed my love".

"Where are we going then?" She had been released from his hold and was stroking Dreamseeker. The horse was looking at his master with apparent amusement. Vladislaus glared at Dreamseeker in return. It appeared that she was paying the horse more attention than him.

"_We?"_

"I gathered that I'm not allowed around you at the castle", he made a show of looking around himself; "I see no castle". She laughed and he smiled.

"For a long bath-", she cut off by his suggestive drawl.

"-Watching will be a pleasant activity to finish the afternoon off with". She stopped her action of smoothing Dreamseeker's coat and rested a hand on the curve of her hip with an eyebrow raised. Ignoring his smug smirk she continued, "And to see Nichole. She's probably waiting for me even as we speak". Liarna had turned back to the horse and did not watch the reaction of the Count.

He had noticeably stiffened at the mention of the child's name. As we deduced earlier, he knew more than Liarna thought he did about whom she was and the people around her. He thought he knew about the little girl named Nichole. He had found out from Kleisthes who had intern overheard the two women discussing the little mite. In his desire to learn all he could about this woman he had overlooked a base rule; _Never believe all that someone tells you. _It makes no difference if they have good intentions or evil ones. Messages become distorted if passed through too many channels. As a result he thought the child had Liarna for an actual biological mother. He was about to find out that he was sincerely wrong, but first came his private thoughts.

Vladislaus watched as she cooed and lavished attention upon his stallion. The creature loving every minute of her attention. The curves of her form, the fall of her hair, her manner and voice was all imprinted upon his mind day and night. To hell with average habits of the time, he was opening his heart and pushing the limits. Basic instincts and social life were paradoxes side by side. He found himself wanting more and more of her company and he knew she was feeling the same. If he was falling deeper and deeper for this woman night and day, then why the strange reaction to Nichole? _She is the child of another man. Another man..._He watched her still. Vladislaus had no claim to any part of her life before she had stumbled upon his path; he had no right to feel this. The problem was that he wanted her past to be his to claim. _She is mine and no others._ To show how much she meant to him, he would make the effort.

He told her as much and the deafening silence descended. She did not look up from the horse to look at him.

He took it as her embarrassment.

She was feeling disappointed that he was being presumptuous, yet again.

"I will look beyond such a thing", he was finishing softly.

The anger began to run through her veins. Here he was acting all gracious and high. He didn't even ask her if it was true. If it was true then how had it happened? Nothing. Nothing, but his show of gracious deeds. He was not paying attention. Usually reasonably good at predicting her reactions, he failed to notice how livid she was becoming.

"Liarna". He had finished.

She turned and walked slowly towards him. The dry leaves crunched under foot. The wind winded through the heavy branches and whistled through the pines.

"What a manipulating swine", she grated.

He was taken aback. It hit him all too late. It was written upon her face. He had been wrong.

"You think that this manipulation will allow you more control over me? The _forgiving _side of you? Did you even ask if it was the truth? If it was, then who are you to tell me that you _forgive me?_"

He didn't say anything in the face of her fury that was slowly replaced with something more powerful. Her disappointment in him and his careless words. He didn't even attempt to touch her.

"Do not you think before you say these things to me?" She looked away and then at him, "Do not you think to ask me of such things?"

The two stood separated by barely a yard.

"Do you think that I will not tell you? Can't you see that I have very much started to _accept _this in my own way?" He did not reply to her statement. She sighed and looked down to the leaves of different browns that mingled on the floor. "Nichole's parents were killed on a hunting trip in the deep snows of winter. They left one morning and never returned. I looked after her from that time on. Twenty-eight summers have passed me by and I have kept no men and had no children of my own because she was my daughter. We may not share blood. We may not even resemble one another, but she is most certainly the daughter of my soul".

After she had finished with her say, she left him alone and walked down the dirt path.

He watched her retreating figure become smaller and smaller until it disappeared around the bend. He was left alone amongst the leaves of change and his own relentless regret.


	21. The Silver Spoon 1

**Afternoon dears, (thanks to Queen of the Red Skittle/Haunting Whispers...)...they know why :)**

* * *

Part 1/2

**21. A Silver Spoon**

The night was dark, but clear in the very late hour. Branches and limbs of pines, elders and foliage remained still as the moon presided over her silent domain. The normal colours of the leaves and the browns of the surface wood were turned to an ecliptical blue and pale ash. Autumn had brought the eventual death of summer, however, it was a cruel sight to witness. A merciful judge implemented an execution with a swift blow. The leaves fell from green to gold and finally to the colour of death. A lush carpet was created by nature that hid the bare dust of the earth. Fungi had taken to the time of year with zest and began to grow in fairy rings in the large shadows that created the ideal atmosphere for growth. It was indeed a fine scene that greeted the wondering individual. Something extraordinary was lingering in the air. The carpet that nauture had created also held another purpose tonight. It provided a silent medium to tread upon. The black Hessian boots made no sound as they made their way through the silent camp. His shadow blended with those of the objects that surrounded him. Silence was a noticable skill and not even the sound of his breathing was to be defined as he moved quickly. The fires had died to reveal red glowing embers and the the tall pines created a claustraphobic effect in the cold night. He had never been here before, but his movements were full of purpose; he certainly knew who he was looking for if not where he was heading.

* * *

The large wolf watched the man from the dark pits of the forest with slight apprehension. _What is he doing here of all places at this hour of the night?_ The silent question reverberated around White's head with no spoken answer. The wolf's rational mind had been arguing alot with the soulful logic of his heart lately. He had seen the encounter of the previous night just as he witnessed everything else that happened in these lands. The only difference was that the wolf had paid particular and extra attention to them. He had kept his part of the bargin with Ilex. _The old hag_, he thought with bite. White had kept his distance from Liarna, despite the call becoming stronger within her mind. He had laughed as Dreamseeker had attempted to converse with her with exceptional mirth, _If only she knew the half of it._ The wolf's attention was focused on the impressive figure in black as the individual stopped near several habitats and listened carefully, _Well, he is determined._ White had selfishly experienced joy when Liarna had made her way back to the camp with a heavy heart the previous evening. He had sensed her worries and inhibitions concerning this man. He knew she had been on the brink of caving to his charm and then the Count had made a choice tactical error. There was nothing his kit hated more than being judged and having another make assumptions that were not theirs to make. _Perhaps what Ilex has seen will not happen? _In his heart of hearts, he knew that this was unlikely. Liarna had not been experiencing hate at his actions, but disappointment. The difference may appear inconsequential to many, but to him it meant a wealth of things. She cared for the man. The scene was unravelling even now before his crystaline eyes...

* * *

The man had eventually found what he was looking for amongst the many possibilities. He moved with stealth as he came closer to her sleeping form. He moved to touch her, but halted sharply. Resting on his hauches, he gazed at the woman before him. _Will she kill me for this?_ He knew of her anger that was soo easy to spark without neccessary cause. Would this simply make his grave that little bit deeper? _Do I really care?_ No. He didn't really care if she was all the more angered at him being here tonight. Was it too much to ask if he could simply see her? He had had enough of sitting on his own and staring into the flames of a fire. Better to jump into the flames than leave things hanging between them. So he had made a mistake concerning the little one. _Was it such a terrible deed to keep her away from me for this long? _Lord, how she filled his mind and flooded his senses... 

A small sound was made in the vicinity directly behind him. It sound like, like, like a kitten. A gentle and sleepy sound that piqued his curiousity. His gaze followed the path of the noise and found the source. Nichole lay on her tummy with soft blankets twisted around her small sleeping form. The child's blonde curls fanned around her head like a halo and it was clear that she was in the middle of very deep sleep. He smiled at the sleeping angel and noted that she was indeed very different to Liarna in appearance. Dark and Light.

Like all children of a similar age she was dreaming and sudden fear gripped her little body. He noticed the change immediately as Nichole began to murmur softly in panic and obvious fear. With all his attention, he placed one gentle hand on her back and murmered comforting words to a child he hardly knew. It appeared to work as her sleepy murmers ceased and she once more took on the quality of a peaceful sleep. All his attention was now firmly focused on the sleeping child before him, he did not hear the slight shift behind on him. Infact he almost missed her soft and very sleepy question.

"Vladislaus?" He turned at the sound of his name from her lips with one hand still resting protectively on the back of Nichole. He did not reply.

"Vladislaus", she said. Her eyes gradually became adjusted to the dim light and her mind to the situation.

"Yes my love?"

It was her turn to remain silent. She threw the blanket away from her to reveal a light and white muslin gown. Sitting up with one hand running through her hair , she looked at him.

He waited for her to say something. When she did not, he took the opportunity just to watch her. The colour of her hair may have been partly obcured in the terrible light, but it was evidently rich and cascaded over her shoulders and back. Her dark locks contrasted sharply with the pure white of her gown. The glaze of sleep was slowly fading from her eyes to be replaced with recollections of their last meeting and the circumstances surrounding her departure. He noted the sorrow in her dark eyes before she looked at where Nichole lay. Liarna took an option that evaded present questions and tensions.

"Is she alright?" She whispered in the silence of the dark night.

"She will rest easy for the rest of the night", he husked, "How are you my love". Again he used the endearment that coated her senses in sweet satisfaction without her realising it. The feeling of guilt at how she had treated him caused an ache in her heart. He was looking at her with such intent as if all that mattered at that moment was her. The ache gradually grew worse as she thought of him, he was here to see her even after she had berated him. The scene she had just witnessed of his soothing the frightened child was making the ache turn into a flood of emotion. _It is soo unfair of him._

The look of remorse etched across her features was genuine and it almost broke his heart. Her eyes had aquired a glassy look as she looked at him and murmured, "I'm sorry Vladislaus". He removed his hand from Nichole and came rest on his haunches before Liarna. He brought a hand to rest at her nape and pulled gently till their foreheads touched.

"There I was thinking you were going to skin me for stalking you", he said in a relieved tone designed to put her at ease.

She laughed softly and replied, "It may not be my pleasure to skin you for stalking me, but you will certainly be skinned if you are found here".

He released her, "How could I resist having the opportunity to watch you sleeping?" She allowed him to trail one fingertip along the material that covered her thing, "Totally defenseless and in my thrall".

"Sick little puppy".

"I suffered enough. I found another particularly strange woman on my night escapade-"

She cut him off abruptly with her voice slightly higher than it should have been, "_Another_ woman?"

He noted the change with a charming smile that spread across his features, _So she cares..._"Calm my dear".

"That was not the correct response my Count", she declared whislt moving his hand away from her with distaste.

"And that is not my name. You were doing soo well", he drawled lazily.

"Are you attempting to rile me?"

"Perhaps", he traced the outline of her tightly compressed lips with amusement colouring his tones, "I actually admire the way you don't hide jealousy".

"I never said I was jealous".

"I never even finished my tale before you were threatening me".

She grabbed hold of his wrist and brought him closer to her, "When I threaten Vladislaus, it's done the correct way", and she realeased him to sit back.

"Really?"

"You sound amused rather than frightened".

"What would you do if there were other women?" He asked curiously. Each woman had a different reaction. What was hers?

She looked at him sharply from the behind the fall of her hair and asked with an honest tone, "Are there?"

"No", he whispered harshly. Her mistrust was hardly warranted in his personal opinion.

"Then why ask me such a thing?"

"Conversation sakes?"

"Not good enough", she stated to his frustration.

"Curiousity then?"

Liarna uncurled her legs from beneath her, drew closer to him and rested with her hands infront of her. She breathed deeply and he noticed the glow of her eyes. He inched closer. She brushed her nose along the perfect sculpting of his face and stopped to look him directly in the eye. Her lips were a miniscule distance from his. So close that when she spoke in soft tones drenched in threats, he could feel the gentle caress of her breath on his skin.

"Curiousity killed the cat my love. If I ever find that you have decieved me with any woman or man for that matter", she smirked knowing he was going to hate that comment, "You will not end up dead". He looked at her strangely because he had surely been expecting a death sentence. "It will be worse Vladislaus. Much worse". She trailed one of her hands along his thing and halted, "I would want you to live out the rest of your pityful existence, but I am not that generous to leave you "unmarked" by my venom". Her fingers rotated over the black material and he still watched her intently despite the pleasurable distraction. Her motions suddenly stopped and she dug her nails into the fabric to emphasise her next point causing him to wince, "Castration. You will be castrated liked a dog my dear. Preferably with a silver spoon from your own collection". She realesed her painful grip and smiled sweetly at him, "Curiousity satisfied?"

"Very", he said with a touch of apprehension and continued in the face of her knowing smirk, "She was an old woman. Not even possessing half the attributes you possess".

"I am suitably relieved", she mocked.

"Minx", he threw at her. She shook in her head and rolled her eyes at him, "A silver spoon? Castrate me with a silver spoon?" He thought out loud and then directed the question at her.

"That is the preferred method, but now you know I might just have to bemore inventive".

"A silver spoon..."He repeated.

She edged close enough to place both hands on the lapels of his dark coat, lean back and look at his blue eyes, "It's not supposed to be pleasant Vladislaus, so stop thinking about it. I swear you've gone a shade paler".

Without thinking he moved his hand to encircle one of her wrists while the other snaked around her waist, "How could you think of such evils?"

"How could you think of betraying me?"

"I couldn't", he replied softly for only her to hear.

She breathed in his ear and moved back to watch his reaction, "Then you are safe from the menace that is the silver spoon, are you not my love?" He sighed as she smirked.

"Will you walk with me?"

"And where are we walking at this time of night? In the dark I might add".

"It's dark in here my dear, but the moon is full and beautiful to sit beneath", he coaxed.

One perfectly arched eyebrow met his coaxing, "I doubt very much that you will be watching the moon Vladislaus".

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He asked innocently.

"Somehow I always end up in your arms under the night sky, especially the moon".

"It must be those recurring dreams you have of me". She just eyed him with suspicion and so he continued, "Were in the presence of Nichole and yet you are still in my arms. I believe that counters your arguements and I win". With that he started to manoeuvere her out under the moon.

"Oh no you don't", she stood fast.

He sighed heavily.

"Don't look at me like that Count", he was about to say something when she carried on, "Nichole needs to be covered and I need something to keep to me warm".

"My dear I am more than capable-", she stopped him from regaling her with his sharp wit.

"Were going for a walk, not a midnight redenvous", she finished with Nichole and glided past him into the moonlight calling behind her, "Lecherous knave".

She laughed inwardly as she imagined his reaction and quickened her pace. It was not long before he caught up with her in fluid motions. The two began their walk under the moon...

* * *


	22. The Silver Spoon 2

**I'm back!(for those that care at least)...London is still heaving, but Nottingham does experience a summer(I was there last in December for Medlink and nearly died of the cold). Just to impress you all, I PASSED my Rapid Response certificate and was talented in "drawing blood" from patients...mwahaha...plus I survived the tubes and trains without becoming lost( thats the BIGGER achievement here ppl)...**

** Anyway...on with part 2 of chapt. 21  
****  
**

**

* * *

**

**2/2**

"And what was it like?"

"Hot and dry".

"Sounds very different to here", she murmured.

The two figures walked quietly through the groves of numerous trees in the deep dark of the night. Her arm gently linked through his and his larger gloved hand covered her smaller hand. Their pace was slow and unhurried designed to draw the moment out to its fullest.

She turned to look up at him as she spoke, "Is the moon as big and as luminous as it is here?"

He briefly glanced at her and noted how the dappled moonlight fell across her features, "Perhaps not as big, but like everything in every land each element holds its own beauty".

"How poetic, but you're straying from the subject".

"Hmmm", he replied with amusement.

"Tell me what you saw".

"This had started by me asking you the questions-"

"I hate being interrogated".

"That I realise-"

"Well? Is it just as the Homeric legends describe it? Is the Temple of Artemis still standing? Was it-". He silenced her by halting their progress and placing a long finger against her lips. She immediately hushed.

"My dear you are a complex puzzle sent to destroy man", she raised an eyebrow and he continued, "All this excitement over ruins and a race long demised. Impressed by the dead who hold no material value". His hand moved to tilt her chin and he continued, "Place you in a dress, offer you riches of silver and you look more bored than a Sophist's student".

"You make me sound highly ungrateful"

"You are".

"No. I simply don't care for such things", she noted his surprised expression. "Honestly Vladislaus what type of woman do you take me for?"

"I doubt I shall ever know", he finished silently.

Liarna left his sentence without questionin it and gently tugged on his arm to begin their walk again. They were heading in the direction of the clearing. Vladislaus allowed himself to be propelled forward without any protest. A feeling of silent peace descended upon the two individuals. The early hours of the morning lacked the usual wind and the heavens revolved silently above the land. Far away balls of cosmic light twinkled high in the black of the night. Their footsteps were soft upon the fallen leaves, but the brush of heavy fabric was heard clearly as she progressed.

Liarna noted several things over their time spent together. It was perhaps all the small things like how he was slightly taller than she was.

How his hand was larger than hers.

How his finger tips entertwined with hers.

How she found herself in his company more and more.

How she loved his company more and more.

His mind and conversation intrigued her. The man tempted her.

"It is still standing and the Tageatus mountains are very beautiful". His tone was deep and coloured with the land itself.

"Pardon?" She looked up at him with confusion as her thoughts had been elsewhere.

"And where have your thoughts been wandering?" He lifted an eyebrow and gazed down at her. Even in the dim light he could see the delicate tint that graced her cheek bones.

"What?"

The tint darkened in her denial.

He smirked.

She removed her arm from his grasp.

"Caught like an inferior of the Agoge".

"I don't know what you are talking about", she walked to stand infront of him, "Get that conceited look off your face".

"I thought you had no idea what I had caught you thinking".

"You _caught_ me at nothing, but I know what you think I was thinking which you seem to think you were correct in thinking".

"What?"

"It's _pardon_".

"Exceptionally poor arguement". He drew her into an easy embarce with her hands splayed across his chest. Vladislaus noted her dark glare of defeat. "Now don't look at me like that. The fact you gaze at me with lust in those beautiful eyes of yours is rather satisfactory".

"Were you born with this outer layer that appears to ooze charm and that conceited aura of yours?"

"No denial either", his hands went to rest at the small of her back, "Well this is very promising my love".

Taking note of his exceptionally arrogant standing in the present matters, Liarna aimed for retaking the advantage, "You find it amusing?"

"Exceptionally", he drawled.

She moved closer yet to him, "To find women lusting after to you?"

"That might be one possible conclusion".

"I'm sure you'll make a fantastic detective Vladislaus, but there is more than one conclusion?"

"My dear you appear suprised".

"I am".

"I hope I wasn't put down as a two-dimensional womaniser in your eyes".

"Fear not", she allowed a smirk to spread slowly across her features before she enlightened him, "You are more of a three-dimentional womaniser. Of that, well, I am most certainly positive".

"Yet you are in my clutches. I doubt you are much of a masochist".

"Time will tell", she looked at him with a thoughtful expression, "My heart will bleed many a time before we are through".

"I will never hurt you". The underlying and care free attitude had disapated from their musings.

"Perhaps not deliberately-"

"How could I? You are never far from my thoughts Liarna".

"I know Vladislaus, you will always do what you think is best", her hand moved to rest where his heart lay, "I hope you always think with your heart my love and never lose it".

The revealing conversation would have continued if a noise had not been heard. Both individuals snapped out of their musings to locate the source. Vladislaus and Liarna had stopped before they entered the clearing and from where they stood had a view of what or who was lurking further away from them. Liarna was the first to understand. She looked between the branches, that obscured them from view, and watched Rikash walk into the clearing. Her grip upon Vladislaus tightened involuntarily in apprehension. Vladislaus had seen Rikash too, but had not been concerned until her obvious reaction.

"What is wrong?" When he did not get a satisfactory reaction he tried again a little louder, "Liarna". He noted she had gone a shade paler in the dim light as she turned towards him.

Liarna did not say anything to her love, she motioned for his silence and left him alone. Vladislaus appeared to appreciate neither of her actions and watched the ensuing meeting from the shadows.

* * *

Liarna had set off in the direction of Rikash with apprehensive thoughts, _What the hell is he doing here?_ She did not wish for the two men to meet and hoped that Vladislaus did as she asked for once. Liarna had expected to be the one to make conversation and have to make the first move for dialogue. She was wrong. 

"What are you doing out?" Rikash's tone was frost itself.

"Enjoying the night air", came her stunted reply. Liarna came to stand at least an arms length from Rikash.

"You?"

He did not reply. Something must have been wrong with Rikash. His arrogant manner was a sign of normality and regularity in his behviour, as much as she detested his "charm", she wished it was present now. Rikash was most definitely brooding over something.

"Can't sleep?" She tried once more and was met with a look of contempt. Maybe even a look of pain in his eyes.

"You", he appeared to be trying to order his thoughts, "I was looking for you".

Liarna was not sure if she wanted to know why he was looking for her considering the way Rikash was acting and remained silent.

"Well?" His tone was raised somewhat and she was positive Vladislaus would have heard that from where he was waiting for her.

"Well what Rikash?" She presented him with a shrug and upturned palms attempting to calm him. Liarna could see he had obviously not slept in some time as dark rings outlined his eyes. His blond hair fell slightly over his assessing eyes.

"Don't you care Liarna?" He asked in pleading tones.

"Care for what Rikash?"

"Oh Liarna", he strode forward and attempted to grasp her wrists. She moved back quickly and almost tripped upon the fabric of her cloak. He tried to make contact once more and she backed again.

"What are you doing!" Rikash caught the edge of the black fabric of her cloak and held on as she pulled away. It slipped from her shoulders and he was left with the warm dark fabric rather than her. The two faced one another in the dim light. His mood was changing once again to anger this time. The words of Carania revolving in his shallow mind.

"I wasn't even given the chance to prove myself to be better than _him_", with both his hands he created a long rip in the black material, "Or was it simply that _he _is above me?" The sound of ripping material traveled along her nerves with considerable effect. Rikash's features were contorted with malice, "Answer me Liarna!"

"I have no idea where your ramblings are going Rikash", she continued with an even tone, "Perhaps you should go to bed. It is rather late at night".

Rikash displayed his white teeth with unstable laughter.

"Tell me so I can sleep at night".

"Tell you what?" She hedged, "I gave you an answer concerning marriage with incredible direct effect".

"And don't I know it Liarna, but that not the answer I am concerned with now".

"Goodnight then".

He didn't move.

"I would have given you everything you asked for. Everything".

"Leave me alone".

"Give me an answer woman".

"To what?"

Rikash moved closer to where Liarna stood. The black material was clenched in a tightly closed fist that hung loosely at his side. He was tall and threatening, but she would not move from where she stood. Her eyes remained level as his came closer to intimidate. She could literally taste his frustration and anger aimed at her. However, Liarna was not expecting his choice of words.

"Are you or are you not", he paused and then added with considerable effect, "the _whore_ of a Count".

A defeaning silence ensued.

It was broken by Liarna, "Even if it _did_ concern you Rikash, I very much doubt I would dignify that with an answer".

"So it is true then".

Liarna remained silent in her anger.

"So how much are you worth then?" He drew his head back and gave her an appraisal by his eyes alone. "I suppose the value obviously decreases with second hand property?"

She took him by utter suprise as her hand made contact with the side of his face. The impact conveyed her anger and disgust in Rikash. His head reeled back on impact. Despite the display of her anger he continued with a rueful laugh, "And there I was all prepared to actually _buy _the cow. What a foolish thing to do, especially when it appears that others can _milk _the cow for free".

Rocked to the heights of intense anger she attempted to hit him again. Rikash caught the movement and gripped her wrist like a vice. He dropped the black material to better deflect her other hand. She found herself with both wrists in his crushing hold.

"If only my conscience allowed me to say all the things I want to".

"Go ahead my dear", he grated.

"Bastard", she attempted to knee him in the groin. He stopped her and laughed at her.

"That is an old trick that I fell for once before". Rikash tried to bring his face down towards her neck and failed, "Come now, don't you remember my first proposal?"

"Let go of me Rikash or-"

"Or you will what?" He tugged her and she stumbled at his violent reaction colliding into him, "Hurt me?"

"You will bloody well regret it!" She took him by suprise with a vicious attempt to break his hold. Liarna tasted freedom briefly and was about to take off. A hand descended upon her shoulder, spun her around and struck her across the face. Liarna fell to her knees with one hand out before her and the other clutching her face. She could taste blood. The warm and metallic liquid ran between her fingers from her nose. Liarna was disorientated from the shock and impact, but she could hear Rikash coming towards her. She took greater note that something was not right when he did not immediately reach her. Liarna looked up at the sudden bone-crunching noise that was followed by a heavy and solid thud.

Rikash had landed on the ground near her groaning in what was apparently a considerable amount of pain.

Vladislaus was standing a little further away with a look of vengence aimed at Rikash. He turned to Liarna with less anger, "And I will hear nothing further from you. You _are _very much my concern. You are mine. To hell with your bloody independence! Do you see where it gets you?"

She sat back still trying to stop the bleed from her nose and watched him come towards her. He sat on his hauches before her, took out a snow white piece of cloth and gently tried to prise away her hand. She would not budge and he sighed, "Liarna, please my love. Let me help you". At his soft coaxing she moved her hand and allowed him to wipe away the gory mess that Rikash had created with a well aimed swipe at her.

"Pinch the top of your nose and it will cease". Like a trusting child she did as she was told without a second thought. He then wiped the blood off her hand. "Let me look". She lowered her head and hand. "A little bruising, but not permanent", he concluded and threw the stained cloth to one side.

"Unlike him", she indicated to the sprawled figure of Rikash. His blue eyes darkened as he looked upon Rikash with distaste.

"That reminds me". Vladislaus rose and was about to make his way to where Rikash lay still in a pained daze when she rose to and rested her hand lightly upon his arm. He halted.

"No more", she murmered and then continued when she saw he was about to disagree, "Please my love".

"Yes, you manipulating woman, but only for you does he still breathe". He walked towards Rikash and applied pressure via a black boot upon his fingers. Rikash was certainly paying attention now.

"You are a dead man next time. Understand?" When Rikash simply looked at him with open hate he increased the pressure and then got his answer. A subdued _"Yes_".

He looked directly at Liarna when delivering his next line, "She is mine", and then moved his blue gaze to Rikash, "Mine and no others. Ever. Understand?" Another "_Yes_" was muttered before Vladislaus walked back to Liarna.

He placed his own jacket upon her slender shoulders and lead her away from the clearing.

Rikash was left alone in his humiliation. Ignoring the pain he rolled to one side to reach the discarded and bloody cloth...


	23. This Thing is All I Have A Twisted Love

**This Thing is All I Have - A Twisted Love**

Like a well timed coincidence, that is almost impossible for anyone to replicate, Carania found Rikash in a disheveled state the next day. How she had know where to find him was owed to her various acquaintances that left a lot to be desired for. How she felt at the moment her eyes found Rikash? Well, words are hardly enough to describe her joy at watching her malicious plan unfold before her very eyes. There he was in the far corner of the sordid inn. It was not the type of arena that made for a warm and relaxing evening. It was a place for the dredges of society. The ones that frequented here were made welcome no where else. Their appearances explained why in no uncertain terms. The low beams of the room and the overall claustrophobic atmosphere hardly affected the scheming woman with the pale blond hair. The throngs of unsavory characters did not cause her to think twice before entering the domain of the low. The hazy and choking smoke was non-existent to her in this elated state. Carania had her man right where she liked them best. Desperate and low prepared to unwittingly carry out her wishes. With deliberate purpose she made her way to were Rikash sat with his aching head in his hands.

Carania dealt with a few mental thoughts whilst making her slow progress across the crowded room. She doubted Rikash _was _an evil man. Lord knows he may be _capable_ of evil deeds, but she knew that the road to hell was always paved with good intentions. She knew what he had discovered. Had she not planted the seed of suspicion in his fickle mind? _And I bet he still thinks himself in love with Liarna._ That woman was a pain in her side. _Bitch._ The latest saga concerning Liarna was something she was least impressed with. _I may not be the sharpest wit placed upon this miserable hell hole, but I am most certainly not inept!_ The anger was pulsing through her shallow veins even though the first shock at what she had discovered had passed. To think of all the opportunity she had placed before that damn Count. Nothing. Absolutely nothing had come of the opportunities. _But enter Liarna and watch them pant like stupid dogs._..

"Evening Rikash", she purred in a nonchalant manner.

He didn't raise his head from where it rested heavily in his hands.

"That good huh?" She sat opposite Rikash. "Tell me what ails you, oh dearest lover of mine". Her finger nails trailed the lines of his linen shirt.

"Go away Carania", he glanced up briefly, "I have no wish for your gloating company". The words were emphasized and thrown at her in his humiliated state. She could see how he was feeling. _Feeling sorry for himself, how like a man to act. Nothing worthwhile forms in their insignificant minds. _Carania couldn't help the rising feeling of disgust for the whole of man itself. _Ironic really. The dominant of our species and yet they are so, so, so stupid..._

"Who said I ever intended to gloat over you Rikash?"

"There is that particular gleam of satisfaction in your vulture gaze".

"Exchanging pleasantries soo early in the day?" She sighed and lazily glanced at her finger nails awaiting his response which never came. "You should not be so downcast Rikash. Think of all the trouble you have been saved".

He looked directly at her and she noted the dark bruising with a wince.

"Ouch", was all she could say.

Rikash laughed despite the tender feeling in his jaw, "She doesn't love him". He appeared to be talking to himself rather than the woman who now sat before him, "She can't love him. Liarna never loved anyone".

Carania watched the raw play of emotion across his features. Now was the time to play on his weak mind.

"Perhaps she does love you _deep _down", her eyes never touched his face, but she could feel his burning gaze upon hers, "Perhaps she needs..." Carania allowed the sentence to die away in the din of their surroundings. The ambiguity was playing havoc with his mentality. _Let him believe what he needs to believe._

"Perhaps what?" It was obvious that she had all of his attention. Pitiful really how desperate he was to regain the higher ground. Any other man may have just realized that it was a failed plan and just time to move on.

The next words would be crucial in winning him over to her side. She chose the words very carefully. There was a slight pause before she continued. To Rikash it was like waiting for rain in an extremely dry desert. In his mind, it was the creature before him that held all the answers to all of his problems. The dangers of a twisted love, especially when it is all a desperate individual possesses.

"Perhaps she does love you. Perhaps it is all his doing-"

"What do you mean?" He asked sharply.

"How about you let me finish?"

"Fine".

"He has wealth and power. What does she have?"

"She is being forced?" He did not look convinced. Rikash had the incident replaying in his mind. He had seen Liarna and the Count together. _She went with him willingly. There was that look in her eyes that had never been there before..._

"Don't look so disbelieving", she turned slightly from him to gaze across the room. "See that woman there?"

"Yes". He looked to where she pointed and saw a local "woman of the night" luring a customer to her den. The woman was beautiful, but tainted. Rikash had seen the occurrence before, but not in this way that Carania suggested. He understood what she said on a level, but needed her to emphasize the point in order for it to truly make sense.

Carania looked back at Rikash, "Do you believe that she honestly likes what she must do? Means all the sweet nothings that she whispers in his ear?" She could feel the cogs turning in his head._ How pitiful he is. Good heavens, he really thinks that he can have her, but then what do I care? As long as she disappears from my sight, then he may believe that pigs can fly for all I care._

He did not reply, but continued to stare as if in deep thought.

"Things are always more complicated then they appear my dear Rikash. She does what she does because she has no other choice in the matter. They have money and she has none".

The silence between the two drew out while the bustle around them continued.

"I don't think I like your insinuations Carania".

"You are right my dearest. I'm sure you prefer to believe that she really loves him. That she can't actually stand you. That she will eventually marry that particular Count and have a happy ever after without giving a toss for you. You'll go off and cry and remember a woman that was just too damn good for the sorry likes of you-"

"Enough", his tone was low and irritated. He really didn't want to be reminded of the Count. The ache in his face did that more than enough as far as he was concerned.

"As you wish", she was smirking and dancing inside. The taste of hatred and jealousy was radiating off him. He appeared bent in one direction. How useful for Carania. "Force her away Rikash. Make her need you", the eyes of Carania glowed with possibilities. What she didn't know was that Rikash was not as stupid as she presumed him to be. He had his own ideas and plans. Yes, he would go along with her side of the arrangements to get his own way eventually. She thought she was using him, but what she failed to consider in her scheming was that Rikash was bent on the exact same purpose. Using her.

"How?" He whispered in a desperate tone.

"The question is more how much do you really want her Rikash?"

"Apparently as much as you want to be rid of her", he returned slyly.

"Then it appears my dear that we are two of a kind".

"Tell me then".

She watched him for a while debating if he was ready to be encompassed in her grand plans. She was sure he was going to play a role, but she wasn't sure how much he should really know. After all he was a man and she knew from a bitter past that men were not to be trusted. Dare she trust this one? It was time to gamble and she decided to take the risk. One action was all that was required for him to be ensnared and unable to escape from her clutches.

"Do you recall a woman going missing from the village of the Others?"

"What?"

"They claim that it was all to do with a woman".

"What are you talking about?"

"Not just any woman you understand Rikash, but a witch. A witch that keeps company with wolves, was an orphan with no heritage and has incredible tendencies to wander alone under full moons".

"Liarna-"

"Make her need you Rikash-"

"A woman is missing?"

"Yes, one is about to go missing and meet a very unfortunate death", she whacked her pale hand down on the wooden surface of the table with violent force to catch his whole attention, "A very unfortunate death. Do you catch my full meaning Rikash?"

He leaned back on the sturdy wooden bench and smiled for the first time, "Why Carania I believe I do".

The two looked at each other for either side of the small wooden table. Both of them thinking of the wonderful moment when their goals would be accomplished and dreams realized. When they would have the different riches they sought. Her eyes reflected a mysterious coming victory while his did the exact same thing. The noise around them continued into the early hours of the morning.


	24. Between Heart & Mind

**Between Heart & Mind**

It was a while and very late the next day that anyone actually noticed that a young woman from a respectable family was missing.

It was several days later before her body was found.

Mutilated.

Practically beyond recognition, not even the wild animals would touch it. Rumors flew of a terrible murderer out in the deep wild of the forest that surrounded the small village of the Others. It had been many years since an attack had been heard of, but nothing to this vicious extent. This had been beyond reason. The town and people themselves had been placed under the veil of fear. The veil twisted and consticted over the coming days. It made then panicky and irrational.

They jumped at the slightest noise.

The fact that they had no real reason for the attack made them all the more desperate to find one, no matter how ridiculous it would appear to a sane individual. Carania was wise and showed herself to be exceptionally able in waiting till the anxiety of the Others was peaking before starting her rumors. She was clever in not directly accusing Liarna. Oh no, where would be the damning conviction in that? It was soo much more satisfying in seeing the Others themselves reach their conclusions. No matter how long it would take them. Carania would tell then the little stories of "Have you heard that Liarna has no parents? No? Well let me tell you how she was found..."

So it would catch like wild fire and whispers would spread from anxious neighbor to neighbor...

The woman that Carania was soo fixated over never thought of Carania. Ironic that one spent soo much energy and time on the downfall of one while the other really didn't notice or care. Others may have found it slightly foolish, even a tad reckless.

The days had turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Time had never been much of a consideration in Liarna's mind. What was time when you were happy? What was time when you thought you had all the time in the world? Well?

Liarna was happy. There was a certain satisfaction to be found her life now. From something, that so many had been against, came something that was a little confusing, but a positive outcome never the less. It might have been against her better judgment, but the rationality of the mind was nothing when it came to matters of the heart. There would be days when she was more tired than she had ever been in her entire life, but then he would appear and the fatigue would melt away. The evening after the incident with Rikash seemed to mark a monumental occasion between the two. It had been a display from both parties concerning the utter depth of their feelings. He had protected her and publicly marked her as his own. She had not resisted. Infact there had been a strange sense of satisfaction at his outburst. There was this man who was willing to protect her and more than capable of doing it. Liarna had looked up at his taunt features as he had led her away from the clearing. The anger had still been radiating off the tall man and the fire had still not died from his blue eyes. He was so sure of his movements, where he was going, what he was going to do and why he was going to do it. Unbeknown to Vladislaus she was smiling as they walked along in the dark of the night. A feeling spread through her veins to wrap tighter around her heart.

The woman was very much in love with the man.

The world around her meant little lately and she hadn't been paying close attention. A mistake that would most certainly take its toll in the very near future. Liarna was about to take note all at once...


	25. Cantabile

**Cantabile**

"It is early in the morning", she turned to look back at him, "It might rain later and _you_ shall be soaked".

He walked slowly with Dreamseeker at a leisurely pace. He did not have hold of the reins and it appeared that Dreamseeker was content to amble behind his much loved mistress. "I doubt I have much choice in the matter of where I shall end up".

"And why is that Count?" She glanced at him with laughter in her eyes.

"It appears that the horse has made up his mind as well as my own", he indicated in the direction of Dreamseeker who was following Liarna in which ever direction she chose to take. "Besides, I'll have you to keep me warm if the heavens decide to open above me", he drawled lazily. She stopped and turned to Dreamseeker who had immediately halted the moment she had.

"I don't even have a coat to offer you and your not having the shirt off my back that's for sure", she stroked the animals muzzle while she looked at Vladislaus, "I have no idea how I could possibly assist you".

"I'm sure we could come to some sort of compromise that would be agreeable to me", his voice dropped to a husk, "Perhaps a vigorous round of hide and seek". Her look narrowed and he continued in innocent tones, "Now do you prefer cotton or silk my dear, I personally have no qualms with either as long as I wake up to the sight of you".

She looked at him with disbelief and slight embarrassment at what he had just said out loud, "Do you beg forgiveness from a priest with such a foul mouth?"

He laughed as he sensed her discomfort, "Such a blushing bride".

"So poetic at times and at others you have the laconic brevity of a Spartan Ephor".

"You'll do well to remember that I always get what I want and you can't throw that in my face".

"What?" She asked in honeyed tones knowing exactly what he meant.

"My dear you're the Queen of bluntness to extremes".

She rolled her eyes at him and continued walking. Dreamseeker followed and he was forced into motion.

"How do you know?" In long fluid strides he was walking beside the horse and woman.

"Know what?"

"Your history".

"Is it so unbelievable that a poor woman should be able to argue with you?"

"Klast barely knew anything. So yes, I suppose it is surprising".

"Why thank you, a comparison to that, that, that dog really made my day-"

"Answer the question without an argument please my dear", he pleaded.

"Quilter's father was a clever man, very clever. He taught Quilter everything that a gentleman of class and nobility should know. Why should he have done? Well, I have no idea. I'm grateful that he did though or I really would be a pitiful woman with no intelligence-"

"I doubt intelligence is the strongest marking of character. There are other things make someone exceptional-"

"Like beauty I suppose?"

"Hmmm, low blow. Not all men are soo shallow or selfish. Klast was a poor example of my kind". The two walked in thoughtful silence until it was broken by Vladislaus's thoughts spoken aloud, "I was thinking courage".

She glanced briefly at him, but did not say anything.

"But beauty should be appreciated as well". He reached and encircled her wrist with his hand. She turned to look up at his face while he pulled her closer to him. He had that particular look upon his face. It was a smirk that resembled victory. It should have annoyed her beyond belief. The look of triumph and the feel of his possession. As he looked down at her she had the voice of an earlier incident running through her head. _Mine. _It was soo very unfair to be placed in his hold that she knew that she couldn't escape from, even if she tried. "You still have not answered me".

"What?"

He ran his nose along her jaw and amongst the lose strands of hair that fell to the side of her face, "Cotton or silk my love". The deep tones traveled along her senses with extraordinary effect. "I would hate for you to be disappointed".

"Why Vladislaus I didn't think you needed _help. _This changes things considerably".

His fingertips trailed lightly over her cheekbone, over her full lips to rest gently against the rapid pulse in her neck. "I promise you'll never suffer a disappointment from me".

She was speechless and in his thrall. His blue eyes gazed into hers and Liarna was lost in a tragic love affair with this one man. Even his arrogance was alluring. "Speak to me or I might just go mad my dear".

She didn't speak at first, but raised herself on the balls of her feet to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. The action spoke volumes for the love and affection she felt for this man. "Whatever you decide my love will suffice, but it is very early and I must find Nichole". He allowed her to disentangle herself from his arms and began walking once more towards the camp.

"So was that an ill defined _yes _from your lips my love?" He called after her figure.

She turned and was obviously laughing at his expression, "Off with you Vladislaus!"

"Will I see you this evening?"

"Probably".

"Where?"

She had turned and began walking once more away from him. The horse was following her. He called again, "Liarna!"

"You'll find me, you always do", she then turned to Dreamseeker, "Go on, you too".

The large black horse stopped in his tracks and both horse and man watched the retreating figure of the woman.

* * *

It was odd. The camp was deathly still on her return. Too quiet. There was the feeling of melancholy death in the air. Liarna hastened to find Nichole. She noticed how all the fires were out. How all the camps were deserted with absolutely no sign of life. She followed the sign of wailing. The high pitched voices of women. Of mourners. It hit her abruptly. A death had occurred. There was a horrible suspicion in the back of her mind. A terrible feeling began to overtake her. Liarna did not wish to venture fourth into the throng of people that now appeared at the edge of her vision. The women who wailed were dressed in black and hovered at the edges. Mourners were only called for when an enormous event had occurred. Like the death of an elder. _But he is fine. He must be fine. Quilter has to be alright. _He meant too much to the grown woman for him to perish now and disappear from her life. Snared in the cruel trap that the fates had placed before her she pushed her way through the people to see what there was to see. In her numb state she pulled against the cruel trap, pulled and pulled till her soul was bleeding. She didn't want to believe it because it would have been too much of a blow to bear. Now there was no choice. 

Quilter had always been there for her.

Quilter had always supported her.

Quilter had been her teacher.

Quilter had been her friend.

Quilter had been the father figure she lacked.

Quilter was dead.


	26. Bleed in My Memory

**Bleed in My Memory**

Liarna stood and was lost. Quilter had died. There was no solace to be found anywhere in her empty heart. It was if the sun had been extinguished and all that existed was perpetual night. No tears flowed. The emotion that was meant to have been there was void. Nichole tore herself from the beside of Quilter as soon as she realized Liarna was present, but there was nothing the little girl could do to break the rigidity of Liarna. She called, pleaded and begged her mother to move, to speak, to do anything at all.

"Liarna, Liarna please", Nichole pulled on her cloak, "Please, let us leave this place. Please Liarna I do not want to stay here with them". Nothing happened. It was if the woman's veins were now covered in ice. She may have been unable to move or show emotions, but her mind was active on a level of sorts. Thought led onto thought and with it the chill increased in its intensity.

_I didn't know._

_I couldn't see._

_I should have seen._

_But I was selfish._

_All the times I should have been with him._

_I have lost my father and have so little of him to remember through my own selfish devices..._

Nichole remained tugging and pulling on Liarna, she eventually moved to look down at the little one. There were tears in her huge eyes. The tear marks ran over and down her porcelain features. The moment seemed unreal. All these things she saw did not appear to be in her life. The noise of the wailing women was unbearable and a constant reminder of what she had lost. The pale face of the corpse taunted the woman from where it was positioned before her. There he lay on a bed in the middle of the crowd, exposed to the elements. The air seemed stagnant and suffocating to her. The sun would not shine and the clouds continued to gather. The great expanse of trees that encircled the Gypsies was not dark and menacing. They were not lulling the onlooker into a sense of protection. They were simply there. Tall and dark offering no opinion.

How do you prepare for such a moment? We all know it comes at some point. As human beings we all know of the extent of the pain, but what we imagine is nothing compared to the experience. How do you prepare for such a moment?

She tore her eyes from the bed and realized that all eyes were upon her. There were those expecting her breakdown in a flood of tears. They wanted her to show that she was human. There were those that wanted her to remain in her controlled state. They wanted her to show that she truly was the daughter of an elder. The glare from Magda leant no sympathy, but it was the motivation she needed to act. With the ice of death still strangling her emotions and thoughts, Liarna knelt before Nichole and wiped away her tears without words. The child noted that nothing played across the features of Liarna.

No anger.

No resentment.

No pain. It worried the small child, but she remained silent never the less. With rigid calm Liarna moved to stand beside the corpse of her dead father. The whole gathering watched her actions. The scornful gaze of Magda burned into her back. The eyes of Rikash followed her every miniscule movement.

She straightened the collar of his dark linen shirt with aching familiarity and straightened the gold chain around his neck.

She then bent and placed a final farewell kiss on his cold and wrinkled cheek. It was clear that life had left him a long time ago.

She raised herself and walked away from the scene with Nichole following close behind. Still the tears did not come. The damn of ever growing pain did not break. Perhaps it was just as well; Nichole was the one in need of comfort at this moment in time. The child hiccupped, but remained silent. Away from the expectant eyes of the Gypsies, Nichole bent low to console the child. Her words were distant to her own ears.

"Do not cry Nichole", she pushed the stray golden hair away from the child's small and frightened face, "Do not be afraid".

"I was there when he went away. He didn't reply to me", Nichole hiccupped violently; "I thought he had fallen asleep like he does", she corrected herself, "had done, but he hadn't, he went away Liarna".

"Yes my love he went away", she reached for a linen scarf to dry the child's eyes, "He went away my love".

"I want him to come back Liarna", Nichole broke from Liarna to stand with her small hands clenched by her side, "I want to hear his stories again, I want to see him laugh with me again, I want him to come back Liarna!" What could she say to heal the hurting child's pain? Lies would disillusion her, but the truth may do just as much damage. How do you prepare for such a moment as this? The eventual answer had more of a profound affect on Liarna than it did on the small young child. It was simple and an honest fact, "Quilter can't come back. He will never come back".

Liarna's body was encased in ice. To look from the outside in was looking at a rigidly controlled woman who radiated the much needed strength. The outside may have been ice, but the inside was pained anguish and turmoil. She couldn't cry. The ice would not allow it, but it did allow the pain to claw and rip at her sanity. It allowed the misery to drown her. It allowed the terrible pain to brand her. It did not however, allow the pain to escape and to ebb away. Liarna appeared to rise calmly, taking Nichole by the hand and leading the small child away from the melancholy night air.

Nichole sat before Liarna and allowed the woman to clean her face for her. To brush and braid her long yellow hair. To dress her in anticipation of the funeral pyre. Quilter's death was a sad affair for many people, but there would still to be the dancing and merry making beneath the moon tonight. It was to say farewell to a beloved, to wish them luck in whatever now lay before them. Liarna did not say anything while she went about her task with gentle, but icy hands. Nichole remained equally silent whilst watching her mother with apprehension and worry. It had all happened so fast. You may wake to find yourself in one moment, close your eyes and suddenly wake in the next.

After finishing with Nichole, Liarna turned her attention to her own appearance. She knew they would set the pyre alight and all at once turn their attention to drink and party. She knew they meant no ill feeling and that it was all a matter of tradition. Tradition. Always tradition. How she loathed the concept. With deft movements she undid the bun in her hair and allowed the mane of her hair to hang freely down her back resting at the small of her back. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared blankly ahead. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to throw herself in an icy lake. If only to briefly quell the voices and pain in her heart of hearts. Nichole crawled off her own bed and reached for the ivory brush that rested to one side. She picked it up in her small hands and began to brush her mother's hair. Liarna flinched at the first contact and looked at Nichole as if she didn't know she had been there the whole time. Nichole noted the pained eyes in the face of rigid control. Liarna soon turned back to stare straight ahead. She did not feel the gentle brush strokes and barely heard the voice of Nichole a few moments later.

"Why don't you cry Liarna?" Nichole received no response. The child tried once more, "Don't you care? Why don't you cry mother?"

"I care Nichole", Liarna's voice was blank.

"I don't understand how you can't cry".

"I feel pain", she laughed bitterly, "Never fear, I am human, I feel the pain inside of me". Her mother stood suddenly, "Don't forget a warm shawl when you go out this evening". The door on the conversation had been firmly shut by Liarna. Nichole sighed, but made her way to fetch her woolen shawl. She stood and simply looked at the figure of the woman standing by the bed. Liarna stood motionless with the brush clenched tightly in her hands. The knuckles of her hands were white with the crushing force she applied. _This will not end well if she continues like this. _She loved her mother very much and knew all too well how much Liarna cared. She knew how much Quilter had meant, what a rock he _was_ to Liarna. What a rock he _had_ been to Liarna. Nichole knew too, despite her own pain at the time, how everyone had been watching her mother. Waiting for a mistake, waiting for her to fail, and waiting for her to prove Magda right. Liarna had carried through as a controlled, poised, and calm woman much to Magda's annoyance. But it appeared to Nichole that the ice would not break, not even she could melt the arctic frost that was killing her mother. It was gradually choking the spirit from her. Crushing her spirit under its weight. Nichole believed that there was but one solution..._I need to find him, only he can help her. She will be mad with me for disappearing, but she will see I did it for her own good._ Nichole made up her mind as she watched the shell of her mother reach for a white dress. It draped across her figure, flaring out at her feet to brush the ground, the long sleeves caressed her wrists and the neckline graced the fine bone structure of her shoulders. She wrapped an ebony sash around her slender waist and allowed the fringes to gently brush the ground. It was a move against tradition to wear black. No one wore black. They always wore the brightest colours possible. Nichole herself was dressed in blue. Liarna stood for sometime running her finger along the delicate scroll work of the silver band on her arm. Nichole had to pull on her hand to motivate her into action. It was time they would light the pyre in the forest.


	27. And If You Want to Cry

**Note:**** Yes, as the more astute amongst you have probably guessed...this note has nothing to do with them(points to chapter)...so continue if your desperate to know if happiness has entered their lives yet. Anyway, I decided to make you all miserable with the knowledge that I have finished college for the summer...mwahahaha(and if you broke up before I did, well, that does NOT count...I still win...lol)!  
**

**Ah yes, before I forget. I better say thanks for the reveiws I got.**

**0.o Thank you o.0 **

**P.S Go read "Where Shadows Still Lie"...I'm in suspense the mo and jumping up and down praying to the god-of-happy-endings...he he he **

**

* * *

**

**And If You Want To Cry**

The forest remained silent in the very late afternoon. Normally there would be the sounds of the leaves brushing and rustling past one another. Normally there would be the gentle creak of the ancient oaks to distract a passer by. Nothing came from the depths of the forest now. They had lit the pyre an hour ago. The tiny flame had grown into huge proportions. Orange had tuned to red and the tongues licked around the shroud of Quilter himself. The old wooden violin that had entertained soo many along with his gifted story telling was burning even as she watched. The wood had been built up to provide a large platform for the body of Quilter. He was wrapped in the blanket she had made for him not so long ago.

The people had crowed in the beginning while she stood at the back silently. The women had done their piece for the day sending their piercing sounds of sorrow high into the clouded sky. The men had stood as somber statues waiting for it all to end. They wrapped themselves in cloaks and shawls to protect themselves from the air. As night drew closer, the air around them became colder. The eternal snow upon the mountains sent its glacial chill to plague their lives all year long. However, she stood and felt nothing touch her. Her thoughts lingered on the man burning before her dry eyes. _I wonder if this grief will ever be gone._

Liarna did not notice that they all gradually drained away back to the camp. She did not realise that she had gradually inched forward to stand before the pyre and was eventually alone in the dying light. Liarna did not even notice that Nichole was missing from her side. The orange embers were whipped up by the intensity of the heat and rose into the air with grace. They swirled in the vortex of hot air as an intricate dance and then disappeared high into the atmosphere. _Like fireflys._ Liarna stood with the heat of the fire blazing in front of her and yet her soul was ice. Chained down by the painful events. She appeared mesmerized and gazed at the flames and embers that burned so brightly.

* * *

He watched from the shadows at first. Afraid that she might run or hide from him to be alone with her grief. Afraid that she would reject his company. He knew vaguely of the pain that she must have been gripped in at this moment in time. His own parents were long dead. He had been very young when the incident had occurred, but no matter how young, the pain was all the same. Shattering. Not a day ago he had last seen her with a smile lighting her beautiful features. Not a day ago he had last seen her with an ease of movement that held very few worries. There was a different woman placed before him now. He walked towards where she stood very slowly. He sighed as he thought, _Oh my heavenly creature if only you could see what I see. You might realise how beautiful you are to me and see that such beautiful creatures should not be soo sad. _The large flames from the funeral pyre picked out the deep and rich red tones of her abundant hair. It caught the firelight as she stood deathly still with the waterfall cascading down her back. He noticed that the night was drawing close and it would soon be cold, later it would be freezing. No coat covered her shoulders. She simply stood there in white and black. _My heavenly creature indeed. _He sighed once more before approaching her cautiously. _What will she say?_

"Liarna", he tried to capture her attention through a soft murmur. It was usually so effective considering the attention she had recently devoted to him alone. "Liarna, please look at me my love".

She did not turn from where she gazed, nor did she move. He needed to listen carefully to hear all she had to say, "He was my rock to cling to in the storm. When no one could hear me calling". Her voice did not catch.

The wood crackled and continued to burn in the quiet between the two.

He did not say anything waiting for her to add something.

"Quilter is lost to me forever", her voice took on a trace of emotion, and "I was selfish, always selfish in doing what I wanted to do". Liarna moved her arms to wrap them around her body in the futile attempt to warm herself. "Why are you here?" She asked him bluntly.

"Do you think I'll leave you when you are down on your knees?" His voice was low as if he sensed her pain that was battling to get out, "I wouldn't do that. You know me better than that".

His words consoled her to a certain extent, but she made no move to look at him.

"I'll even tell you that you are right when you are wrong Liarna", he sighed when she made no response, "And if you want to cry then I am here to dry your tears and in no time you'll be fine-"

"I should have known", she had turned towards him unexpectedly; "I should have seen he wasn't well Vladislaus". Liarna's eyes communicated the fear and anguish she felt at being left alone, "I told him I wanted to go", she couldn't finish as she choked on the memory.

"Where did you want to go?"

"Oh anywhere, I was miserable here and didn't want to stay for the whole of my life-"

"And now?"

She looked at him with huge eyes, "What do you think?"

"Tell me"

"I asked you"

"I won't let you go"

"Why?"

"I know you don't want to go"

"What I _want_ and what I _need_ are two very different things"

"I won't let you go Liarna". He looked at her with incredible intensity. The flames from the fire gave his blue eyes a dangerous glint. She moved from her watch over the flames to stand before him. With the pooling of tears in her dark eyes she addressed him in emotional tones, "I want to be the one that warms your soul Vladislaus, I really do. Believe in that if nothing else, but nothing would change, nothing would change at all. It is just another day that brings it all about. Just another day and nothing is any good at all".

Vladislaus took her cold hand in his warmer hand. She allowed him to tilt her chin towards his face and look deep into her eyes. It was her words that were revolving in his mind. Her words that had struck a cord within his heart. A place that was occupied by this woman alone. The daylight was fading and he thought he had never seen a lovelier sight. This creature stood before him with her long and soft hair, that reflected the warm light of the fire, flowing down her back. He could feel her strong life pulse beneath her flawless skin. The pain reflecting in the shimmering pools that were her eyes made her all the more enchanting. She was real flesh and blood beneath his fingertips. She felt all the emotions he did and it appeared they shared the same sorrows as well as joys in their lives. He had never met a woman of so many contradictions. So strong and yet so vulnerable. So ambitious and yet lacking the greed. So decisive in some matters and yet so hesitant in others. He had never met one like her and he doubted he would ever meet another. Vladislaus was not going to let her go that easily.

"Marry me".

"What?" The word was softly spoken in sheer disbelief at what he had just said. She didn't move. She didn't dare breathe.

"Marry me Liarna", he moved his hand to her trace the outline of her lower lip.

"I can't", she pulled away from his touch which appeared to burn her.

"Why Liarna?" He asked her in a calm manner that she was far from feeling, "Don't you love me enough my dear?"

"How can you ask such a thing?"

"You have never said the words to me". He expected her to say what she was supposed to. She was going to disappoint him.

"You are such a fool if you need to hear the words from me Vladislaus".

"Perhaps, but it doesn't stop me from needing to hear it".

"Then you can continue to need if you can't see how much I would give for you", her tones lacked anger and disappointment.

"Marry me then Liarna", he noticed she had wrapped her arms once more around her upper body, "Marry me my love".

"How can you ask me that? How can you ask me that now of all times?"

"I won't lose you".

"Don't look at me like I am a fool for not scrambling to accept", she did not need to look at him to know she was being watched, "You know very well the problems a marriage like our would cause-"

"Since when did you care for what other people around you think?"

"Since it is not only myself I am thinking of", she turned to look at him, "It is you who would end up resenting me".

He was about to speak but she stopped him with her words, "There would be problems Vladislaus and you know there would be so please don't present me with roses because they hurt far too much".

"So you _want _to say yes, but you _need _to say no".

"Vladislaus please, not now and not like this". Her eyes begged him to leave this conversation.

"Promise me one thing first".

"What is it?"

"Promise me that I won't find you gone".

She remained silent standing and staring into the fire. He was presented with the clean lines of her profile. Her silence pronounced her as guilty. _So I had been right in my assumptions. _He had thought she might be thinking of it. Thinking of leaving. Lord how she tore at his soul. He wanted to lash out her in anger for wanting to leave everything behind. For wanting to leave him behind. Another part of him wanted to take her in his arms and make her forget all her pain, just for her to remember him and no one else. There she stood in white and there he stood in black. Each with their own dark thoughts.

"Promise me I will not find that you have left", he asked her again.

"I love you Vladislaus", it was whispered softly and undoubtedly an evasive answer to his question. She stood with all the sorrow in the world in her eyes. Quilter had meant that much to her. "I'm soo cold inside Vladislaus", she rubbed the palms of her hands up and down the outside of her arms, "I'm soo cold Vladislaus". Her eyes dropped to the fire and he did not make an immediate response to her plea.

He relented eventually and made his was to stand just behind her figure. His strong arms rose to encircle her frame and hers moved to rest lightly upon his. She felt the brush of his chest as his face descended into her hair to rest at her shoulder. It was only when she relaxed into his hold that he spoke in hushed tones, "It was commonly said that if a man had been near to death then he would experience the deathly chills that encased the dead as they slept for all eternity. I think we can apply a bit of "war" philosophy to your case".

"I have been in no war Vladislaus".

"Are you sure? I was positive you were a reincarnated Spartan Warrior". He felt her smile at his words, "Wars can be fought in all areas of our lives. Life is very much like a battlefield. Think of all the small victories we must accomplish to live our lives in the way we would wish to".

"Is that what you learned through all those campaigns?"

"Surprisingly no", his voice was low in remembrance, "My father taught me that particular lesson before he died".

"Why must they go?"

"That I don't know", her turned he gently in his arms to face him, "But grief never lets us go. It is always there to remind us of the ones we love, but there is so much left for us to do. We must carry on".

Her tears appeared as sparkling diamonds tracing their way down her honey toned features. Her dark eyes always so guarded, looked at him in utter defeat. It was as she allowed him to wrap her more fully in an embrace that he realized she had lost their battle of wills once and for all. The thought made her pain all the more tangible in the twilight and he felt helpless. This strong, independent and beautiful creature was broken and all he could do was hold her until the night enveloped them in darkness.


	28. The Heart's Wager

**Scotland experienced in the Highlands is great! Yes, I'm back from my holiday to continue the life of drudgery that is part-time summer work and the dilemma of Uni's...sigh...plus I'm being MADE to learn how to drive...I sound highly ungrateful I know, but it scares me to death and the trains and buses and taxis are not that bad to reply on! I hate getting older...sob...  
**

**Well, I suppose I finished "Creature of Intellect". Theres a reasonable amount that happens in a short space of time. Depressed me horribly and I should really apologise now for the coming chapters...I really don't like them and I'm sure my grammar has left me for sure this time...**

**

* * *

**

**28. The Heart's Wager**

The woman looked out through the intricate panes of glass that protected her from the cold weather outside. Night had fallen a long time ago, but even as she looked out into the pitch black night she could still imagine what the land looked like. It was the end of autumn and she had seen this time of year enough times to know that some of the trees would have lost all of their leaves. Parts of the forest would become like skeleton graveyards. What was left of the summer time trees would sway and creak in the lonely wilderness. The time when the prominent evergreens took control was coming. They would soon be thrown into the deep depths of an arctic winter. Thoughts from, what seemed, so long ago returned to the creature of intellect as she watched from the window. _Are there places where this cold is welcomed as relief to the people? Is there a land where the sun shines forever without these bitter seasons?_

A chaste kiss placed on the curve of her neck broke her thoughts. The gentle action was soon followed by strong arms encircling her and a deep voice with that beautiful catch, "I like white". He referred to her muslin gown.

"Do you now?" She relaxed into his hold and continued to stare ahead, "I thought the only colour that seemed to exist in your opinion was black. A colour of the darkest hue. I'm sure a change to white will be beneficial for you".

"White on your body looks-", he paused for affect and she turned in his arms anticipating a smart comment, "Admirable, I was just going to say admirable".

"I didn't say you were going to say anything else Vladislaus".

"I saw the terrible look of suspicion in your eyes".

"Can you blame me?"

"Not entirely I have to admit".

She smiled and turned back to the large window. The glow from the fireplace was low and made for minimum lighting. It allowed the viewer to gaze into the dark black of the night without reflection. The large moon caused a strange light to flood the area. Behind Liarna the parlor was unchanged from her previous visit so long ago. The thick rug still covered the floor, there was still the lavish styling, but this time _two_ crystal flutes were filled and placed on the mahogany table.

"I have something to tell you".

"Sounds ominous, will I want to hear it?"

"I hope not, I mean I hope you won't be thrilled at the prospect".

"Then don't tell me".

"Liarna", he implored. Her expression of calm did not alter as she continued to stare out into the night. He told her all he had to say, for now, "The Visigoths are not happy with their land. They want to move further north. Past the Danube". He waited for a reaction, but there was no visual proof of her calm being rattled. "Do you know what I am trying to say Liarna?"

"When?"

"It is my choice to go or not. I will decide the time".

Liarna could no longer bear to stare out into the black night. Her line of vision had become clouded with the monstrosities of war as he spoke. She knew very well what he had meant. War. There was no other lighter word to describe what he was trying to tell her now was there?

"When did you decide?" She asked in low tones.

"Liarna there is more-"

"Tell me!"

"Liarna-"

"You are not the one who will worry Vladislaus, you will not be the one to worry and wonder if you are still in one piece!" She was irritated by his wish to go back. _For heavens sake, had he not left all this behind?_ He was talking to her in a soft manner in the hope to make her see things his way. Liarna was hardly listening as she stared blankly at the thick rug that covered the cold stone floor. She wanted to hit in for having such a ludicrous idea. _Men and war. If only the world was controlled by a woman! _She noticed the sound of his voice had stopped and she then looked up at him.

"Will you come with me?" Vladislaus saw her clueless expression and as a result his suspicions were confirmed. Liarna had been lost in her own thoughts rather than listening to him, "Were you even listening to a word I said?"

She replied without knowing what he had said, "No and I don't want to know anymore. It is such a stupid concept!"

"You don't know-"

"What is there to know about a game in which the sole purpose is to destroy another human being without a second thought? Or did you find it amusing to play god with the lives of others?" It was an inflammatory remark.

"Don't mock what you have not experienced_ woman_".

She raised her chin defiantly without making further comments.

"Come with me and then critize. Realise what people will die for", the fire died from his eyes, "Come with me as I have asked before".

"You would like me to follow you?"

"That is what I just asked you", he added wryly, "Three times and still counting".

"Nichole?" She asked hesitantly.

"I do have a vague idea of what she means to you Liarna, of course she will always be welcome".

"That wasn't really what I meant and you know it", she moved closer to him, "There are only two people that walk this earth with a special place in my heart. One of them is standing before me-"

"And the other is asleep right now", he grasped her arms, "I know".

"I don't want you to go anywhere". The words were spoken softly. Liarna feared all that might happen. She had no idea what would occur; she had no idea that he would be safe.

"My love you would be with me and you would see more of the world. Who knows? I might take my darling to Sparta itself". He was smiling.

"I am most certainly not laughing Vladislaus. You don't seem to understand. I have no wish to see anything if it means you are in danger!" Her concern was evident and it touched him deeply.

"Everything will be fine as long as I know my wife is safe", he released her and sat upon a couch near the fire.

"Distracting me with another point of strife will not work".

He lent back on a couch to rest his head and close his eyes, "Yes dear, whatever you say".

Liarna placed her hands on her hips and then realized that was the best reaction she was going to get off him. She did not like the idea of the "_General_" resurfacing, but what could she do about it? He seemed to be set on the cause. He was as stubborn as she was. She supposed that the best thing she could do was support him in his endeavor. Liarna went to stand before him then sank to the floor on her knees and placed one hand on his knee whilst looking beseechingly at him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her at the first contact, "Vladislaus don't die and don't laugh at me for saying such things!" The look in her eyes was genuine worry, "Promise me that if we go, nothing bad will befall you".

He drew forward and placed his larger hand over her smaller one. She was surrounded by folds of white cloth. Her abundant hair hung loose just as he had requested. With his other hand he ran his long fingers through the silk of her hair. Liarna still looked at him with an earnest expression awaiting his reply. When he did reply it was low and husky, "I am not laughing at you Liarna. I find it thoroughly satisfying to find you care so much"

"You knew how much I cared for you already you swine and promise me now".

"Such a demand on me-"

"Vladislaus", she warned.

"I promise my love. I promise". He noticed she relaxed considerably at his words and was humbled by her total and absolute trust in him. She released a heavy sigh, but he was far from through with her for the evening. What he wanted he had usually got the whole of his life. The matter he had raised suddenly with Liarna that night at the funeral pyre was still playing on his mind. Vladislaus had let it pass for some time now without pressuring her. She saw it as a path filled with difficult obstacles that would eventually end with him resenting her. He saw it as a way of binding her to him forever. The only obstacles that they would face would be the ones she constructed within the walls of her imagination. Liarna still knelt before him with her head placed to one side. Her face lent against the palm of his hand. He noted how her eyelashes rested gently upon her skin when her eyes were closed. _All the small things. _She had a look of contentment and peace upon her features which he had not seen since before the death of Quilter. Liarna had not completely healed her heart from the traumatic event, but it had been bandaged and partly repaired by the man who now watched her intently. There were moments when he would catch the traces of sadness as she remembered or the threat of tears as her eyes glistened at the mention of the old man's name. Each of these moments caused a strange ache in his heart, it was if the two were as soul mates; their hearts synchronized in time to feel both the joys and pains of the world they shared. His need to protect the creature before him was overpowering at times. Sometimes she would accept his help with appreciation, at others it was begrudgingly accepted and in other cases it was flatly refused as a matter of her principles. Vladislaus now looked down at her features and thought of action. _She gave in to come with me. Maybe it is time to raise the other matter on my mind._..

"Why are you so quiet Vladislaus?" Her eyes remained closed and only opened when he removed his hand from where it had rested. Liarna remained on the rug before the couch. As he got up to walk over to the window she sat down more comfortably upon the soft texture of the fine rug. The moonlight fell across him and she was presented with her opportunity to gaze at him. He stood tall in his usual dark garb with the proud air that often appeared arrogant. _Confidence as a second skin. _His hair and that alabaster skin were the next features for her eyes to linger upon. They made such a dramatic contrast. _Silk to run through my fingers. _She saw how his skin was different to her olive hue and her eyes a dark colour to his arctic blue. How she was the exotic and he was the classical master piece. She was sure he knew exactly the effect he must have upon the female race. _He knows alright..._

"Self-evaluating thought you might call it", he replied to her probing question.

"Why would you be _evaluating _yourself?" She placed both hands behind her and lent back to watch him watch the night. Liarna was not paying much attention to his tone as she was tired form being awake so very early in the day. She had spent little time alone today and the moment she was able to, she found her way to see him. If she had been paying closer attention then she might have noticed the underlying current to his conversation making.

"I need to find the problem I just have to possess".

"What problem?"

"The one I possess", he replied to her mounting annoyance.

"Without the riddling talk".

"The problem that caused my rejection".

"When were you ever rejected?" She asked him suspiciously.

He did not turn from his position at the window to address her, "You rejected me". The statement was a simple one, but loaded to her ears. She was right.

"I refused to marry you. That is very different-"

"No, its not. If you've rejected my name then you've rejected me".

She rose sharply from where she had been sitting. He heard the movement and knew she was coming towards him, but still he didn't move. "That's not why. And that's not fair. You know I can't marry you. I have told you what would happen if I did".

"Yes, you have told me about the difference between _wanting _and _needing _something", he reached out and placed his hands against the cold pane of glass. The chill caused an ache that mirrored the ache of his frustration with her. "Do you think I care what anyone else thinks? Do you honestly believe that what anyone would say about you would make any difference to the way I feel?" His head was bent low between his out stretched arms.

"Eventually", she said, very sure.

"My God", he turned to her, "You have to know-"

"Make love to me", she interrupted and saw the words stop him in his tracks.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Why?" She repeated after him, "Because I want you to fool and because I love you idiot".

"Two endearments in one sentence", he did not move but his gaze did as it traveled her length, "Isn't that the most seductive comment to my ears yet".

"Should I find someone else to practice on before presenting you with the final product?" Liarna mocked with her hand placed upon the rise on her hip.

"I don't like sharing my possessions with anyone". The look he sent her emphasized the point with a satisfied reaction brewing in her mind.

"Really?"

"Would you like me to show you that you are mine alone and no others?" His voice had dropped and caught with the rough tones of lust. She couldn't move when his gaze burned her as it did. She couldn't breathe when he spoke as he did to her. It was not long before he was walking across the small expanse that separated them in the peculiar lighting of the moon. Her heart was beating against the wall of her chest as he came closer to her. It was so loud in her own ears that she was sure he could hear it. Her eyes fastened on his chest as he stood before her, until he raised her chin to look up at him. His eyes were very dark, and she could barely read his features. He bent to touch his lips gently to her throat, ivory in the silver glow that poured into the room from the tall windows behind him.

Her head fell back, suddenly too heavy for the slender column against which his breath glided and caressed. He hadn't touched her except with his lips and yet the pleasurable sensation ran along her nerves eventual pool in sweet anticipation. She placed both hands on his shoulders to pull him forwards into an embrace.

"You should at least pretend to resist. Simply for conventions sake," he said whispering the words into the soft fragrant skin between her ear and the silk of her hair.

"No," she breathed.

"No," he agreed, his fingers tangling in the ribbon that secured the low neck of the lace bodice. His thumb traced into the unfastened "V" and he waited. She opened her eyes and looked into the sapphire depths of his. "Marry me", he suggested quietly, his thumb moving side to side, skimming just under the swell of each breast.

"No", she said and swallowed watching his mouth lift at the contrast between those words and her tone. "I love to see you smile", she whispered.

"You will", he promised. "And this is no longer necessary my love". The gown was lowered over the cream of her shoulders, pushed by hands that were dark and demanding against the smooth slide of the fine cotton that slithered softly to fall on the carpet. It was then that he smiled.

He held out his hand as if he was escorting her onto the floor of some ballroom, and she rested hers in his and lightly stepped out of the small pool of material. He didn't lead her to the high bed that she had become acutely aware of, he looked at her a moment, his blue eyes burning the entire length of her figure. He pulled her close and teased her softly, "Not at all boyish".

She smiled at his indirect comment of praise, glad that some of the mounting tension had been released. Her next words were slow as she struggled for order in her mind as his fingertips traced along her spine, "Why am I the one stripped of all clothing while you are still standing there untouched".

"Why because I am the one with the most skilled fingers". As he spoke she moved one of her hands along the line of his coat removing the buttons from their moorings. The task completed in seconds, she was able to place her hands under the cotton of a shirt and splay her hands possessively across the width of his chest. "Are you soo sure that you are the skilled one?"

He growled at her teasing and bent his head low to prove a point. He allowed his lips to find the swell of her breast and moved his tongue slightly against the silken skin, her breath caught and held until his mouth closed over the hard nipple and pulled, teasing gently.

"Vladislaus", her breath released in a whispered plea that consisted only of his name.

He concentrated on the prolonged adoration of only one globe, and then with the trembling direction of her fingers moved to the other. And then both. Endlessly teasing, deserting and returning till the waves of sensation grew and grew. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he trailed his fiery kisses lower and then stopped.

"If this isn't temptation", he said softly, "Then God forgive me, I don't know what would be".

She couldn't speak, couldn't think, but her fingers moved across the muscle sculpted planes of his back and delighted in the satiny feel beneath her fingertips. It was _him. _Always _him_.

"Marry me", he husked after a long time.

And waited.

"No", she said and gently put her lips against his closed eyes. "I'm Quilter's daughter. The Gypsy's daughter and the only card I've ever held is carte blanche."

"Liarna-", he moved his fingertips along her neck to rest at the swell of her breast.

"I'll be your mistress, Vladislaus, your lover. I'll live with you openly or in some discreet place. I'll be whatever you want me to be, but not that. Not your wife".

He held her and she hoped.

"If I accept what you are offering", he said softly, "Then you'd eventually believe that I have also accepted your evaluation of your place in my life and you mean too much to me for that to happen. It is all or nothing, Liarna..." He let the declaration die in the silence between them waiting for her reaction.

"No", she whispered, "I want you. How can you just deny what is between us?" She waited, and in the moonlight, saw him shake his head.

"To hear it from me sounds like the sheerest stupidity or the blindest arrogance". She waited until he finished, "I love you too much to make you anything less".

"Vladislaus-", she appealed to him, but he silenced her with one long finger placed across her lips.

"Tell me when you are ready to leave all you fears and inhibitions behind you my love".

He didn't touch her, and he didn't wait for her response to something he had thought she must have known as long as he had. Instead, he turned away from the strongest temptation he had ever known in his life and left her alone in the seductive spill of the moonlight. Inside her head she heard the echo of the words he had spoken. Hearing them again and again as her eyes filled with tears that this time spilled unchecked.


	29. Kings & Queens of Sorrow

**29. Kings & Queens of Sorrow**

Nichole slept peacefully in the early hours of the morning without waking. Her angelic features relaxed and took on the appearance of contentment. The look she carried soo easily was a sharp contrast to the woman who watched her with adoring and yet heavy hearted intent. The woman brushed the golden hair from the closed eyes of the sleeping child and sighed inwardly at her coming actions. She took a moment to stare out of the habitat towards where the early morning light entered through a small and unintentional crack. The shaft fell upon her hand that was laced through the other in an agitated manner. The pale lighted highlighted and accented the curves of muscle and the structure of bone beneath her hands. Her dark eyes transferred to her sleeping daughter once more and the thoughts invaded her tired mind...

_The kitchens had been filled with many an arrangement of individuals. Most of them were known to Liarna in some vague or personal manner, they were always friendly and never had she cause for complaint with them. In the months that had followed her initial introduction at the Dragulia household, the Others had always been hospitable to the outsider and in their own way made her part of their private family of sorts. Liarna had believed in the sense of security that had gradually taken hold of her during the last few months. She had been skeptical at first, but found the idea of a close knit family all too appealing to be a stranger to it forever. Liarna had her own things to worry over in the last few weeks. The death of Quilter had not been an easy ordeal and the pressure that Vladislaus exerted lately was no better at keeping her sane. As a result she had gradually lost touch with the "family" and appeared distant to them. Vice versa. If only she had been aware of the influence that Carania was wielding over the easily manipulated masses. The Others had been unnerved by the mysteriously brutal murder and Carania prayed upon their nightmares and suspicions with skill._

_"Did you hear that no one knows where she is from?" _

_"I thought she was the daughter of Quilter the Gypsy", said a matronly figure._

_"Ha! That is only half of the plot my dear. Did not you hear that she was raised by wolves?"_

_"I hear she practices concoctions with herbs and will lead you astray if you are not careful!" The outcry came from a young woman._

_"Carania herself admitted that she was fearful of that poor child's life", the other woman turned to her companion, "What was it that she said to us?"_

_"Nichole, she said that she was afraid for the child's safety as there was no way of knowing if the girl was in danger or not in Liarna's hands". The younger woman had a distinctly smug look on her face. She was proud of remembering the piece of nonsense spread by Carania and having a say in the matter. It was an example of how the peers affect their underlings. What does it matter if all they talk is nonsense and makes no sense to a sane individuals? They are your peers, pay heed child!_

_"Well thank goodness Carania knew all she does", the Others nodded in agreement with the statement before she continued, "Why we would never have been able to discover what we now know!" Which was what exactly, you might ask, well, they were not entirely sure either. Waiting to be led like docile sheep into their pen. But never fear, Carania will most surely lead them to her opinion of the most accurate conclusion._

_Carania herself was absent at the time when Liarna unwittingly walked in upon their discussion of recent revelations concerning her past. As we have discussed before, she was tired and cared little for what happened within the circle of the Others. The murder of the innocent had reached her ears, she had thought it sad, but nothing else had been allowed to develop from the thought. In a matter of few words, she had no idea that the Others had been led to become highly suspicious of her._

_"Good morning", she greeted everyone in her manner of enforced cheerfulness of late. Her eyes held shadows and the smile of recognition did not make it all the way to her eyes._

_The Others that had originally been gathered in conspiracy dispersed just far away enough to avoid conversation. Their thoughts, minds, fears and eyes still lingered in Liarna's direction. The woman noted the dispersal and became slightly uneasy. She was not used to this reaction from them. Even before when she had been a total stranger. They had let her be with mild curiosity. Now it was much worse, she could feel their suspicions and what was even more terrible was the fact she didn't know why. The first thought that hit her was Vladislaus. The moments they had spent together flashed before her in seconds. Perhaps they had somehow found out about her attachment to the Count?_

_"Anette?"_

_Even her friend would not talk to her. The large room revolved around Liarna. Everyone continued with their work. No one took notice of the words she spoke. It had been a very long time ago when she had last felt like this. It may have been a long time ago, but it was amazing how the same feelings could return soo easily. The feeling of being deserted._

_"Anette? What is wrong? Anette look at me, what is the matter?"_

_Carania walked from one of the entrances to take in the scene that was underway. It made her smile with cruel intent. She was confident in her purpose, that much could be awarded to her character and not a lot else. "Why should they?" Carania's voice was injected with bravado. "They want nothing to do with your kind"._

_"What?"_

_"Your kind, don't make me say the words Liarna. We want nothing of that here!" To the immense satisfaction of the woman named, Carania, the Others began to look up from their work and agree with her._

_"What do you mean my kind?" Liarna was looking directly at Anette who kept her head bowed throughout the proceeding trying to avoid getting involved...on anyone's side._

_"Witchcraft", it was silently whispered by a younger member of the peers._

_Liarna caught onto it immediately, "I don't believe this, where the hell did that come from?" The use of the word "hell" was a bad choice it to make. It certainly did not help Liarna in her case against her narrow and feeble minded judges..._

_"Now Liarna, there is no need for such a scene. The Others have made their opinions on the own", the last word was stressed with particular zest that grated on Liarna's nerves. This is what Carania meant with her statement of "Beware of me". It all came down to who could twist the truth with most unquestionable skill. It appeared that it was certainly not going to be Liarna on this occasion._

_"You are such a bitch Carania", the other woman smiled with glutton at Liarna, "I swear-"_

_"None of your cursing now witch!" Carania made a show of being afraid. It was taken up by the Others, but the scheming woman noted that a key figure was missing in the activity. Anette. After all the bargaining she had put in place yesterday it seemed unfair that the woman was not partaking. Carania went to stand over Anette and saw that the woman recognized her presence as she halted in her task of shelling peas. All eyes were on Carania and all ears were listening to hear what was occurring._

_"Come now Anette, there is no longer any need to be afraid of her", at first she did not look up at Carania, but did on the tone of her next words, "There are other deals made and they are far worse to back out from". The Others were confused by the last declaration, but made nothing of it. Liarna was exceptionally suspicious of Anette and what she might have contrived with that crafty fox known as Carania. Whatever the bargain. It must have been something that Anette prized very highly; it caused her to rally to Carania's cause..._

The memory was fresh and painful in her mind, but it had helped in making a crucial decision for Liarna.

It had made it clear that she was an unfit mother.

It had made it clear that it was time she moved on from here.

To stay would cause too much trouble. She preferred not to think of Nichole's reaction, she was a child, she would survive the loss. She did not think of Vladislaus. At all, well, at least she tried desperately not to think of what she was doing and the consequences it brought. He would never forgive her that was for sure. _Was I planning of seeing him again?_ He had made it clear that he did not wish for her to leave, to the point of making empty promises that she had tried to avoid just as much as he had wanted her to stay. _Pressures and promises..._The thought was pushed to the dark recesses of her mind in the hope of numbing the pain her actions were causing her deep within her heart.

Without another backwards glance she lifted herself wearily from where she was seated and walked out of the silent camp. No one stirred and no saw her but the lone white wolf. For an inexplicable reason, Liarna felt a strong compulsion to stop and stare into the dim interior of the forest. There stood the animal that she had not seen since she was a young child. _White. _There were the times when she thought she had simply gone mad and simply created the animal and yet here he was again. The appearance of White seemed to harden her resolve. The figure encased in deep black hurried along the eastern trade road as the cruel wind nipped at the heavy hooded cloak. Eyes to the ground she walked on and on through the bends and twists that she had imagined walking down from the very beginning. The dark of the forest on either side of the woman was cold and forbidding.

* * *

He had looked most places for her. _She should have been here!_ He banged a fist against the oak table. The instruments strewed across the work bench rattled with the telling impact._ Where the hell is she? _Kleisthes sent his master a very paranoid look. _Just as well you might my dear Kleisthes, if she was in any way-. _But then again he began to reason with himself through the veils of anger and worry. _How would he have known anyway? _Realizing that his interrogation of Kleisthes and search of the lower house was fruitless he turned to more optimistic notions. The Count turned sharply on his heel and headed for the stables. Briskly informing the stable lad of what he required he returned to his room to collect his riding gear. Walking into the room she had been in not so long ago caused him to falter. Her scent still lingered in the air and his mind replayed their last scene together. 

Temptation and his denial of it.

He needed to find her and he needed to find her soon. Something was obviously not right. She was not were she was usually found and it worried him intensely. Breaking from his momentary lapse he stalked back towards the stables and mounted a saddled Dreamseeker with unsettling purpose.

The Gypsy camp had become alive by the time he had reached his destination. Without a moments hesitation he dismounted and made straight for where he had last found her with Nichole. The people he passed didn't recognize him, but were still bemused to see a stranger walking so purposefully through their own camp. It did cause a few venomous looks, mainly from the males of the encampment. However, it did nothing to deter him from his cause. Vladislaus found Nichole sitting on a patch of green grass. She did not appear upset and there was the stirring in his gut that perhaps he was over reacting and everything was fine. _She may have been needed here. Perhaps Nichole is ill and needs tending to..._But Nichole didn't look in the slightest bit ill. It threw his hypothesis far out the mental window, but it did not stop him asking why Nichole was not in a state of traumatic sobbing if Liarna was in trouble. The small child stood immediately when she saw him approaching her and held out her small arms. He scooped her up, to the amazement of the passing audience, into a warm bear hug. The child exclaimed with delight at seeing him again, "It's you!"

"It is me child".

"Why are you here?"

He set her down and sat on his haunches to reach her level, "Where is your mother Nichole? Where is Liarna?" He watched her puzzled frown before it dawned on him. What the child did say confirmed his dark thoughts.

"But I thought she was there", Nichole pointed in a child like manner in the general direction of the castle. He sighed heavily and realized what had transpired. Liarna had left. Liarna had left without him. Liarna had left without them both. The shock was like cold water being thrown over him. He had been soo sure that she would eventually capitulate in his favor. So sure he had been that she would eventually agree with everything he said. How wrong he had been. She may love him deeply, but he realized that did not make her his fawning lap dog. Vladislaus was able to hide his shock at the child's confirmation of his dark thoughts to comfort her. He would find Liarna before the child was even aware she had left them both behind. She was proving something to him today; she was not going to do all that he asked. He was going to prove something to her too; when he said he wouldn't let her leave, well, he really did mean it...


	30. Mea Culpa

**30. Mea Culpa**

"Vladislaus!"

_Now was that said in fear or hidden joy? _The man was not sure of the tones she chose to use. It seemed ambiguous to his ears and may have meant a number of things. He had not found it particularly hard to find Liarna. There were very few roads she could have chosen, the East or West. She had chosen to travel the road taken least. The Eastern route. Not many took this route as trade was more promising towards the West and the other road led to others which subsequently expanded the consumer markets, but that is another matter...Here he found Liarna along the dusty track with rain threatening in the cloud covered sky. She had stopped and was staring as he dismounted and stalked towards her in an angry manner. He was still a reasonable distance from where she stood when he first addressed her, "Strolling in the beautiful weather are we?" The sarcastic tones carried clearly across the small expanse between the two. He was angry with her and yet he still noted how lovely she looked. _The fall of her hair, the shape of her eyes, full outline of her lips..._He pushed it all to the back of his mind. Who was _she_ to leave _him_?

"Vladislaus", his name was repeated by her once more to his mounting annoyance. The closer he got the more silent she became, the more miniscule her movements from walking to breathing.

"I know I am me, surprisingly".

She didn't reply and stared in confusion.

"What a pity I found you Liarna".

She noted how angry he was. The lines of his body were screaming with anger and tension. She had not expected such a reaction. But then again had she really thought about her actions? _Another impulsive action and a consequent reaction..._

"Well?"

"Well what Vladislaus?" Liarna had found her voice and believed to be still doing the right thing. Believing otherwise would mean she was wrong. His blue gaze was searing into her flesh and the look provoked resistance in her mind.

"What do you mean "what" Liarna?" He couldn't believe her gall at throwing something like that back into his face. There he was _finding _her and stopping her stupid mistake and she was getting angry with _him_! Vladislaus was speechless and mentally paralyzed for an instant. Perhaps he should not have backed her into a corner for a woman such as Liarna hated to see the error of her ways. Having such mistakes pointed out was no better. A similar train of thought applied to a man such as him. How their character traits were so a like.

Beneath the hard exterior the woman was a mental mess. Pulled in soo many directions of thought.

Beneath the angry exterior the man was feeling a different emotion from his immediate. The anger was masking the relief at seeing her well and alive.

He asked in a slightly calmer tone of voice, "Where are you going?"

Vladislaus was soo close to her, but did not touch her. He stood a mere foot away from the confused woman. The wind whipped her black cloak around her and tresses flew across her face that had become paler with the ensuing conversation. The dark forest around the two individuals remained as if in a pensive silence regarding the matter that was unfolding. The old trees soared high into the dark sky on either side of the road causing the light between the two to be extremely dull. When she did finally speak it was low and pained, "I'm crying everyone's tears. I have already paid for all my future sins". She didn't think that he would fully understand how could he when she didn't understand herself? What did he really know?

"Tell me why", he spoke as if he had read her thoughts.

"All these things, all these things and then us!" She appeared tired and exasperated.

"Why did you leave me Liarna?" He asked it in a calm fashion. Too calm. It made her look up at him. She saw the look that conveyed his disappointment in her and was that pain at her easy departure? It called for her honesty and even part of her mask to slip.

"Just another day and nothing is ever any good without you Vladislaus. That you know more than anything". The pain the apparently _easy_ departure caused her was beginning to show in her huge and very dark eyes. The sound and sight of her brutal honestly was wearing precariously at his hardened resolve not to show her any emotion. Words had begun to fail the woman and she threw her hands up in the air in the face of his apparent uncaring attitude towards her honesty. If only she had the powers of divinity to see half of what his mind was contemplating then perhaps she may have had a different view of him at that precise moment. He had been stricken at the thought of her disappearance, that she wasn't there and that she was not ever coming back to him. With the luck only favored by the fates he had found her and yet here he was at a loss for words that would make her understand all that he did. Words that would make her see all that he saw and believed in. The two stood in silence now with nothing but the foot of cold air between them. Their thoughts buzzing and whirling inside their minds without an exit.

Liarna eventually sighed to cover her exasperation and hurt. Had she not already tried to convey what he must already know with brutal honesty? She had received no heart felt reply to her efforts, so why should she continue? Yes, she was very much a fool for what she was doing, but rather act the fool now than later. Without daring to look back into his eyes that were fastened to her features and actions, she turned and walked away.

A strong and large hand clamped down upon the curve of her shoulder and caused her to stop in mid pace. The action was soo forceful that she almost lost her balance and fell. He didn't let her fall. _He had promised he would never let her fall._ The thought came from one of their many past conversations and came immediately to mind as his hands set her right. She still faced the path ahead when his touch had left her. The sensation lingered long after the physical contact.

"Liarna my love", he spoke her name in soft tones that were at painful odds with what had passed between them moments before. She dared not react to the endearment for fear she had misread the underlying message. She heard the crunch as he came to stand close behind her. There was the faint rumble of thunder in the far distance. The wind sent forth a gust of icy wind that set the branches of the trees rustling. The backs of his fingertips slowly ran up the back of her arms and then gently encircled her arm to turn her around to face him. Liarna moved at the unspoken command, but would not look up at him or speak to him. She was held immobile by the emotions coursing through her in that very instant.

The moment drew itself out. The clouds by now were menacing in appearance and so were the deep woods on either side of the dirt track. The horse moved restlessly near the entrance to the abandoned barn. The horse was no fool and sensed the coming of the storm. The two humans on the other hand were more concerned with their own personal storm of emotion that seemed to obliterate the reasoning of all other matters.

She refused to look up. She refused to let the fates taunt her any longer. She refused to gaze into his face and see that expression. The expression that would cause all her strength to flow from her when she needed it most. The first cold heavy drops fell around her with dull sounds.

She raised her head and with both hands pushed back her wind-tousled hair in an agitated manner. The tear glazed look was obvious even in the diminishing light, "I don't want to feel this confusion. I cause so much trouble Vladislaus, no one wants me-". Liarna stammered badly, he could see how upset she was making herself and how she would be damned if she was going to let herself cry.

"No one may want you, but I am in need of you". He wasn't entirely sure if she had heard his declaration because she had continued in her agitating rant.

"What shall I do, 'tis madness", she ran both hands through her long and very wet hair, "Literally madness and Nichole-".

He did, despite his wait, see the words sink in and watch the play of emotions across her familiar face. Joy.

She stood, soaked in the rain, and watched her beloved encircle her in his arms. She did not move. The moment his arms surrounded her, a sense of peace and security flooded her raw senses. With one arm around her waist, he allowed the other to raise her chin and she blinked while she looked up at him in the rain. Rain drops fell upon her skin and glided over her smooth skin. There he stood in the darkest hue. Those eyes that beckoned to her soul set in a face that belonged to Apollo himself. Flawless, that's what he was in her eyes and damn the consequences. If he didn't know how much she loved him in that moment as they gazed at each other then he would never, ever, know. _I love him so, Lord help me, but I do and I would gladly follow this man alone anywhere. Even to death._

"What shall become of me Vladislaus?"

Close enough for her to feel the vibrations that echoed deep in his chest he responded in a murmur, "You worry far too much over such trifles, what matters is the present my dear". He moved a wet lock away from her lips before continuing in hushed tones, "And it is what shall become of _us_".

She clung to the lapels of his dark coat and hoped that the rain hid her tears as she wept, "I thought it was for the best". She touched her forehead to his and whispered, "Don't hate me for it". In her mentally exhausted state she bit her lower lip unconsciously. Those dark and mysterious eyes looked at him expectantly. This was the man who could make the darkest day filled with light. This was the man who promised her everything and like a fool she believed in it all because this was the man she loved. He raised his hand to bring his fingertips in contact with her lower lip and nudged her lower lip till she bit it no more. Her made no move to remove his fingertips from the full flesh of her lips and said quite simply, "How can I hate the woman I love?"


	31. The Man Himself

**31. The Man Himself**

There had been enough indecision and there had been an end to it. Vladislaus sat in pensive, but content silence. He was a man who found satisfaction in having things finally go his way. Leaning his head back upon the upholstered chair he sighed and closed his eyes with the knowledge that Liarna was where he could find her. With Nichole. Dreamseeker had returned wet and therefore very much irritated. The horse had adsorbed much of the frustration Vladislaus had been venting all the way back. It was an odd sensation that he was experiencing and doubted that he could place all he felt in adequate words. Kleisthes dared not ask his master where his kitchen _dog's body _was on Vladislaus's return, there were just those moments when Kleisthes knew better.

The fire burned in the grate with the large flames dancing and licking at the dry wood. A wet coat had been flung to the far edge of the room and was slowly drying in the face of the relentless heat from the fireplace. The man himself did not bother to change from his sodden clothing, but chose to sit before the roaring fire and dry slowly. The cold had not made an impact on him and it appeared that the heat did not affect him either. How could it when his thoughts were soo far away?

Fatigue weighed down heavily on his tired mind and on another sigh he pulled himself upright setting his chin to rest upon his fingers. After the initial anger had passed he had been fraught with the leaden thoughts of worry and panic concerning the woman. It had served at least to harden his resolve. He would have the creature that enticed him so even if it was the last thing he would do. She had become more of a compulsive worry as much as she provided him with a source of joy. Moments of sheer frustration when she had to do _certain_ things in _certain_ ways. She called it independence and he called it her one handicap. However, that was then and this was now. Liarna had finally capitulated in the face of his demands and would indeed be coming with him to the southern borders. She would be there, safe with Nichole and where he could find her with relative ease. He reflected that is was very much a selfish want, but he pushed the thought aside. He would not be denied and she would soon see the error of her way of thinking.

Vladislaus had taken advantage of her moment of indecision and confusion. He had simply declared what was going to happen, she fell in line with absolute compliance and he felt a guilty twinge deep within his heart. _I did the right thing, _he moved his hand to rest upon his knee, _We are doing the right thing._ The feeling grew worse as he remembered how she didn't even argue with him. Not one word had been thrown at him for his stupid belief in resolving matters by conflict. No disagreement for his wish to take her with him to a war she felt no attatchment to. All he had heard was a defeatist "_Yes Vladislaus_". He sensed that she had had enough.

He was also more than aware of the problems she was beginning to face from the Others. What Carania was up to did not pass by unnoticed. The effect that she was having, however, was not something he had paid great attention to. Vladislaus had no idea how deep or how twisted the path Carania was carving was indeed becoming. He had no idea that Rikash was an accomplice with his eyes still firmly fixed upon an unsuspecting Liarna. He had his thoughts in the future as he glanced to the side at a piece of yellow parchment. It required a final action to see it all set in place. With fluid movements he stood and walked towards the low table. On the table rested very few things, there were writing implements, the parchment and a wax seal complete with candle. The letter was sealed and hot wax pored over it to have a seal stamped across it. His sure actions faltered once he had finished the simple task and his eyes came to assess the stamp. A dragon with a curled tail that symbolized his family name. Him.

The letter would be opened several days from now to confirm the invitation he had received not so long ago. Vladislaus was sending word that he would be arriving shortly at the southern front. The task completed, he turned his attention towards other thoughts such as Liarna.

A life and wife would be his very soon or so he thought...


	32. Camera Obscura

**32. Camera Obscura**

It was their last meeting before she was to leave with him to embark on something she did not know of. It was their last meeting in the clearing before the dark abyss of the unknown opened beneath her. She couldn't help feeling the apprehension and worry since he appeared to feel none at all.

"Do not look worried".

"How can I not?"

"Because I am here of course-"

"Do you believe half of all you say Vladislaus?"

"Why ask me such a thing when you know it's true?"

"Your confidence staggers me".

"That is only because you seem to lack it".

The two stood beneath the elms and ashes as the moonlight escaped from between the snow clouds and poured over them both.

"You are beautiful", he murmured whilst watching her in the eerie lighting. The snow had started to fall and sugar coat the visible landscape. The tops of the trees, the branches below and the blades of grass beneath their feet became blessed with the soft substance. Light flakes fell between them and the odd one would attach itself of its own accord to her dark lashes as she watched him.

"You are distracting me", she murmured in the quiet.

"Perhaps", he removed both of his gloves to feel the cold night air upon his fingertips "Is it working?"

"The answer would only encourage you and your deviating ways".

"My love I thought you cherished my deviating ways", he smiled as he thought of what he had just said. The lines of his face relaxed and he appeared presently content with the world. His commanding presence soothed her nerves to an extent. The surreal affect of the lighting they found themselves in turned the meeting into something far from the ordinary. She beckoned to him and he reacted immediately by bringing himself closer to her. The pale quality of the night turned his skin a ghostly white and that in turn contrasted sharply with the raven coloring of his hair. The back of her fingertips ran up along his chest as she ran her hands along the lapels of his jacket. No matter how poor the light she found herself once again being drawn by the glow of his blue eyes. It was as she was lost staring into his eyes that he spoke.

"You are not angry?"

"And why should I be angry with you. What have you done now?"

He thought before he presented her with his words, "You're coming with me".

"Care to elaborate or are you afraid I might just bite your head off?"

He gave her a wry smile, "Well, now my dear, you know exactly what I mean".

"That I do Vladislaus", she gripped the lapels of his dark coat a little tighter, "So you want my reasoning then?"

"I suppose", he hedged. The grip on his coat was far from light.

"Was my compliance not good enough then?"

"Liarna I was not looking to upset you with such I question, I-"

"I will give you a reason Vladislaus so hush", she emphasized the spoken request by placing her fingertips across his lips. She achieved his silence and then continued slowly, "I didn't know what to do. Unlike you, I suffer from moments of severe anxiety wondering if what I'm doing is really the right thing". She released her hold on him and turned with both her arms wrapped around her upper body. "Things were said that, god forbid, make sense on a level I had never, ever, contemplated", he remained silent throughout allowing her to speak the painful words that haunted all her actions, "Things like, like Nichole and am I really that much of a suitable guardian for her?" Liarna turned and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know where I am from, I don't, I really don't, but if I could tell you I would, I promise-"

"Why does that matter soo much to you?"

"Because it matters soo much to them", she pointed in another direction symbolizing the Others.

"They matter that much to you?"

"At first, yes, they did, it did matter what the world around me thought".

"And now?"

"Now I don't care for myself, but care because of what such things might do to those I love around me", she stood with the snow falling around her, "I would never want you to end up hating me".

"We have been over this before", he didn't move and neither did she as he spoke.

"That doesn't stop it preying on my mind".

"Well here there is an end to these inhibitions-"

"Promise me".

"What would you have me promise you?"

"Promise Vladislaus that you are not a man who changes his mind like the weather changes its mood. Promise me that you mean it when you call me your love. Promise me that everything is really going to be alright. Promise me that all you say is true and I will do anything that you ask of me", once the words left her lips she felt a weight lift from her shoulders to be replaced by another that resembled hopeful expectation. The snow fell heavier and from a distance the two appeared as dark and blurred shadows out in the middle of the clearing.

He did not reach for her as he had done soo many times before whenever calming her fears as he said clearly, "This is what worries you?"

She did not reply as no answer was needed to his rhetorical question.

"Listen to me well Liarna; I have never made easy decisions in matters of my heart concerning you. I doubt very much we will ever stop our disagreements and I pray that we never do", she looked at him in surprise for it was an unusual request for a man to make, "Yes my love, I look forward to months and years of your stubborn disposition. Now to end this once and for all, I promise, understand?"

She slowly nodded and then he reached for her. With Liarna in his arms he saw her face clearly and noticed the distinct glimmer of moisture, "Are those tears in your eyes my dear?"

"Don't be stupid Vladislaus", she retorted and he noted with pleasure that the attitude was back in her voice. Never the less she still hid her eyes from his gaze by placing her head gently upon his rising and falling chest. He resisted laughing and simply laced his fingers through her hair. "I hope you realise that you have completely destroyed me".

"Pardon?" He asked with a puzzled frown not comprehending her train of thought.

She raised her head and looked up at him, "You'll always be a part of me now".

"You started it"

"Really? I find that hard to believe".

"You had to be present that evening in the hall-"

"You saw me?"

"Perhaps I did even in that shapeless shift you called a dress-"

"Then perhaps you should provide silks for the scullery maids".

"And then you had to keep getting in Klast's line of vision".

"But you were always there for me were you not?"

"Even then you had completely taken advantage of my weakness for you and had me acting the chivalrous gentleman and before I forget, I shall keep the silk in mind".

"I see one woman dressed like that around you and I don't think I need to remind you what I shall do to you-". She pulled away from him.

"Yes, I have not forgotten or stopped puzzling over how the silver spoon is actually used in your method of torture".

"Don't you ever forget it Vladislaus", he pulled her back towards him.

In an easy embrace he was left in peaceful silence while she was thinking. The peace and thoughts were kept company by the soft sounds of the falling snow. He reflected that she would soon be soaked if he kept her out much longer and watched as her thick hair received a sugar dusting. Her eyes focused intently somewhere over his shoulder and he thought to himself _What had created such a marvelous creature? _Even in the harsher months her skin remained the colour of honey and as smooth as the finest silk from the furthest reaches of the East...

"Do you think I'm a witch Vladislaus?" Her sudden question caught him by surprise and he responded without thinking.

"I was thinking you resembled Diana or Artemis rather than a knarled old woman-"

"Vladislaus I'm being serious!"

"So am I-"

"Vladislaus", she warned.

"Well, I'm not sure that would be an entirely suitable occupation for a Countess, a mad Dowager perhaps, but I don't intend on making you one of those just yet".

"A what?" She asked in surprise.

"Well I doubt it's more of a hobby, from what I understand it takes a considerable amount of time from the day-"

"Vladislaus", she warned him yet again.

"I think you'll be far too busy with me as my Countess to have time for such hobbies my love".

"A Countess?" He had to tighten his grip on her arms to stop her from falling.

With a smile he said, "Don't tell me you never knew".

"I-I can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Be that! I-I wouldn't know what to d-do", she stammered rather badly at the thought filled with worry.

"Don't worry; there is not much a woman can do".

"For once I'm glad of the sexist rules of society".

He laughed heartily at her response.

"Why Vladislaus did you think that was my principle reason in saying yes to coming with you?"

"Most women-"

"Have not you given up on judging me by the standards of other women?"

"Ah yes, how can I forget that you prove me wrong on all occasions", he moved a wet strand of hair from her face and then continued, "Now I believe tomorrow is an early start and I should return you to the warmth of your bed or Nichole with will undoubtedly harm me at some point when she finds out".

Liarna's immediate smile caused the stirring of another inside his heart before they walked arm and arm through the snow back to the encampment.

* * *

Rikash watched and seethed with barely controlled jealousy. _There he was..._There the Count stood with the arm belonging to Liarna placed soo trustingly in his hold. There they stood in the falling snow totally ignorant of being watched. Rikash was close enough to hear snippets of the ensuing conversation. The cruel fates allowed him to hear those of paramount importance. The deeper tones of his rival were easier to define than those of Liarna. 

"Early morning at the clearing".

Rikash presumed that Liarna had asked a question, but he could not understand it from that distance.

"Meet me first and then we find Nichole together". The answer was apparently satisfactory. From where he was hidden Rikash saw her embrace the Count sweetly and then walk in his direction. His rival called something after her retreating figure, but all the woman did was turn and laugh whilst still walking. The Count turned and started walking in another direction himself.

She was still some distance away from Rikash and it allowed his mind to work over time. Liarna was leaving. Liarna was leaving with Nichole and _him_. The thought of her departure led to the thought of who he could blame for the unforeseen event. _That stupid bitch! _He thought of Carania. _Her stupid plans have caused Liarna to be pushed into accepting him. I knew it would never work. Now is the time for my own plans to be brought into action. _He watched her figure become clearer as she approached him. Carania would have valued the information that Rikash now possessed. Rikash knew she would, but there was no way she would find out before Rikash was done with his meddling. He knew what Carania would do. He knew she had been looking for the perfect opportunity to have Liarna alone. _To gloat undoubtedly._ However, Carania did not know and it was Rikash who had the valuable information...


	33. Lead Me to the Tower of Wisdom

**33. Lead Me to the Tower of Wisdom**

She was waiting for Vladislaus earlier than the man himself anticipated. The reason being that she was anxious to be off out of excitement at the coming prospect of leaving with him. She still couldn't quite believe what was transpiring. She was leaving with him, the man she loved, and taking Nichole with her to start a fresh. Liarna stood in the middle of the clearing waiting like an impatient child. During the night she had hardly slept due the restless nature of her present mental state. She now remained still in the middle of the snow covered clearing in the middle of the winter forest with a dark cloak and white muslin gown beneath it. Time passed slowly as she waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

_Snap_

"Vladislaus", she turned towards the noise expectantly and found nothing.

_Snap_

"Vladislaus?" The noise was heard once more but nothing could be seen in the depths of the forest. Liarna strained her eyes to no avail. Suspicion began to build. The time she was meant to meet him had still not passed, but then again, he might be just as anxious as she to be off. He might have decided to meet here earlier than first anticipated, but if it was Vladislaus, then why did he not reply to her calling? She stood alone against the white snow waiting for an answer. When it did eventually arrive in the form of Rikash, she wished that no reply had come at all.

"I'm so glad I found you", he slurred the words indicating he had been drinking not so long ago.

"Go away Rikash", her tones were calm and dignified.

"Not even asking what I want in the first place?"

"I don't care, just go".

"I'm sure Carania would be pleased to know where you are and where you are going".

Unreasonable fear began to pool in the base of her stomach. She was alone in the deserted forest with Rikash who seemed to know an awful lot, too much one might say. Those eyes of his seemed to glow with confidence and the chills began to slide up and down her back like malevolent spiders.

"Leave me be Rikash, have we not managed to avoid one another and live in relative harmony of late?"

He gave a bitter laugh, "You may have been able to put me from your mind, but I assure you that you have always been in mine. Do you know what lengths I have gone to for us to be together Liarna? Do you have any idea?"

"I told you already Rikash what I think of you. Did I not make it clear that I have no wish to even be near you?"

"I know you didn't really mean it", he advanced on her as he said the fatal words.

"Didn't mean it?" She spoke the words with deadly accuracy.

"I know you are merely pretending when you are around him. It is me that warms your heart-"

"You fool Rikash. You are such a misguided fool".

He did not like the words that she spat at him and was becoming angry at her defiance. He didn't fully understand why she was not falling into his arms and begging for his love, not to mention forgiveness. Had he not come to take her away from the Count who simply held her in his clutches as a trifling toy? "Liarna listen to me-"

"No! Go to hell Rikash and stay there, I told you once and I will tell you yet again in the hope of it actually penetrating that thick skull of yours! I couldn't give a damn for what you want, I have my own life and it has never had any connection to yours-"

"But-"

"And it never, ever, shall!" Rikash had attempted to touch her and she hit his hands away violently with molten fury in her eyes. Oh she was sick of Rikash, she was more than sick of his interference and scheming lies. _If he does know Carania then what a fine pair they must make! _All the arrogance, all the presumptions and all his hurtful lies to little Nichole came back to Liarna in a flood of anger.

"You don't understand Liarna. You never seem to understand how it is with us. You are mine and never, ever, his. Why if Quilter were here now-"

The mention of her father's name nearly threw her right of the edge of her sanity. _How dare he drag Quilter into this! This obsession of his pride which is nothing but nonsense. _"How dare you bring his name into this".

"It is the truth-"

"Quilter would have me do what was right within my own heart. He knew I had rejected you".

The revelation silenced Rikash for some time. He had not known that Quilter had been aware of her actions. His bargaining tool of guilt had been snatched from him by the piece of information. In the silence between them she wondered where Vladislaus was and if he would be there sooner rather than later. She glanced side to side in the hope of catching a glimpse of Dreamseeker anywhere soon. Rikash noticed her nervous glances and guessed correctly as to who she was looking for. The thought of her wanting to be near _him _rocketed him to greater heights of jealousy and rage. _If I can't have her then no man can..._

"Are you sure Liarna?"

She was suddenly very disconcerted by the way her asked her the question. _He must surely know the answer and yet he asks as if I might change my mind._ On closer reflection it appeared as if he was her judge and was asking her to reconsider before he gave out her final punishment. It was the second chance that no man on death row ever received.

"What do you mean Rikash? You know the answer to your question so why ask it?" Her words were slow and measured.

He advanced closer to her without touching her, "I ask again in the hope of a more suitable answer. Are you sure this is what you want Liarna?"

He was soo close that she could see the tiny flecks of brown amongst the sea green of his eyes. His pupils appeared to dilate strangely and his breath misted in front of her face. He wore no cloak or coat in the cold of the morning. Simply a dirty linen shirt with black trousers and boots that sank deep into the pristine white snow. The forest around them grew exceptionally silent even lacking in the sound of the wind whistling between the branches. Everything waited in apparent suspense for her answer.

Liarna breathed deep and said, "I love him Rikash", she watched the lines on the handsome man's face deepen in rage, but continued in her deep honesty, "I love him forever and never any other".

It all happened in a jealous instant. It all happened because she had chosen to love another and refused to cower in front of Rikash. She never saw it coming, but the sharp sensation gradually grew into a throbbing sensation. From the moment the cold metal had touched her skin, sunk deep, twisted and then exited she had become acutely aware of the blood flowing in her veins. The precarious beat of her heart. Liarna swayed briefly and looked up at Rikash in complete shock. He held the short blade in his blood stained hand while he looked at her swaying form. She began to drop to the floor and with his right hand made a grab for her. All he caught was her dark cloak that slid easily from around her slender body into his hold. The white linen of her gown soon developed a dark and telling stain on her front. Liarna fell hard, gasped in complete shock and pressed one of her hands to the pain below her rib cage while the other tried to support her. The woman was bent over double in the snow shaking. Her dark hair fell over her face as she looked down upon the surface of the ground. It was covered in snow and in places was ice. The cold nipped at her fingertips. The shock seemed to overcome the pain at that moment. She looked up at the man who had just plunged his dagger of jealousy into her body and read his own shock at his actions.

"Liarna-", he dropped the vicious instrument of her demise in complete confusion and then spoke in regret, "My God, what have I done. Liarna!" He moved to hold her as she collapsed further to the floor. The hand she had used to support her suddenly just too weak, but she was not about to avail his guilt. The amount of anger that now possessed her outweighed the amount of physical pain he had just caused.

"Don't touch me", she gasped as the words caused a constricting pain deep within her chest. The virginal snow was splattered with the first drops of blood.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I just didn't mean it at all", Rikash repeated over and over and over to her as she struggled to sit. "Forgive me Liarna", he rasped. Rikash held his arms open in a gesture of forgiveness in the hope she would relieve him of the heavy burden. A heavy burden that he had placed on his own soul of his own free and selfish will.

"Forgive you? You are a mad man Rikash", she spat.

"You don't understand-"

"I don't want to! How can you stand there and ask for my forgiveness?" She struggled, "Go to hell and never plague me again".

"I didn't want it to end like this", he said slowly.

"Leave me Rikash", the words were softly spoken and she never looked up at him. Her dark eyes focused on the tool dropped in the snow and covered in blood. Her own blood.

"You don't understand Liarna. You never understood how it was between us" he grasped her fallen cloak in both hands taking on the appearance of a man possessed, "Just never saw how it was". His gaze moved from her to the surrounding trees and he shouted, "She never understood!" Rikash turned to her fallen form in the snow and then pointed directly at her before snarling, "This is your entire fault Liarna", and then he made his way from where she lay dying muttering, "All her fault, never mine. It was never mine".


	34. Feel, Understand & Learn

**34. Feel, Understand & Learn**

She didn't understand what was really happening at first.

Why the cold was beginning to seep into her bones.

Why the world was suddenly becoming dim.

Why the sounds around her became dull.

Liarna tore her gaze from the dagger and dug one hand into the snow in the vain attempt to move from the center of the clearing. The action caused her to cry out in pain when the searing sensation flooded and traveled along her distorted senses. Her other hand pressed at the wound to staunch the fresh blood flow. She fell forward on the cold ground. With her face resting against the cold snow she gave herself up to the uncontrollable shivering that now racked her body. She lay with her face to one side in the snow on her stomach with her auburn hair spread around her. Her skin prickled with tiny goose bumps as she continued to shiver and the wet of the snow began to soak her form. As the moments flew by her breathing became shallower and she finally realized what was happening to her. _I am dying. _Liarna could feel the life ebbing from her soul. The black abyss of peace was beckoning to her with all the pull of temptation. To let go of the light and embrace the darkness. But she was unable to let go. Liarna did not want to let go. Images plagued her mind. Images of childhood, Quilter, Nichole, Vladislaus and strangely of White the wolf. Images of unrealized dreams. _Where is Vladislaus? I need him now...I can't leave him like this..._As if the plea was heard by unforeseen forces; she was now able to hear his soft footfall from behind her. The sound of his boots crunching in the settled snow from the night before. Their souls so deeply entwined that she did not need to look towards him to know he was there. She felt his presence as he dropped to his knees behind her and his voice flowed over her without any real comprehension. Liarna had to focus hard to draw herself back from the edge to understand all that he was saying.

"What happened? Liarna? Liarna speak to me", he said whilst making a move to touch her. She lay on her stomach and so he couldn't see the dark stain that traveled down her front. At her painful protest when he attempted to roll her onto her back, he then moved to kneel in front of her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder while addressing her, "What happened?" The pads of his fingertips pressed into her shivering form when he asked.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked at him kneeling before her. He belonged entirely to her and now she was leaving. Leaving without him. "It doesn't matter as long as you are here".

He didn't appear satisfied with her answer. Who would have been totally satisfied? Vladislaus asked her again and this time she replied "Rikash" without any emotion apart from regret. Vladislaus made a move in anger thinking that Rikash could not be far away. He made to rise sharply, but she stretched out one of her hands and it brushed against the dark material that covered his arm and he immediately looked to her with a concerned expression.

"Don't leave me alone", she whispered. He noticed her weak grip and finally took a good look at Liarna. He had thought that it was nothing but a superficial wound. Now he saw the dark glaze of her eyes, lack of strength and the pale tone of her skin. Vladislaus took in the catch to her shallow breathing and the way she didn't move. She didn't move at all. Even speaking appeared to cost her dearly. His eyes traveled to the dagger thrown carelessly on the ground. It was covered with what appeared to be a thick crimson liquid. It dawned on him. _Liarna. _She was in deep trouble.

Liarna saw his troubled expression as he took in her state and tried to remove the realization from his eyes, "There is nothing anyone can say or do to take us away from each other Vladislaus. Nothing they can do. Not ever".

"Don't leave me like this. Not now of all times".

"I can't help it my love", she smiled weakly in encouragement.

"Please", he entreated grasping her free hand tightly that had touched his arm in silent appeal not a moment ago.

"Vladislaus I'm afraid". He didn't need to look into her dark eyes to understand all the fear that was twisting itself around her. He put aside his own fears, at living without her now that he had only just found her, just to put her at ease. He pulled her gently into his arms from where she lay on the white snow before rocking her slowly while softly murmuring, "Remember that there is nothing anyone can do to tear us apart my love, for you", he placed her hand over his heart, "Are always and forever in my heart".

The action cost her gravely, but she had to speak for her heart, "Forever is a long time Vladislaus".

"A prisoner of the heart does not decide his sentence". She was held close in his arms and recognized the sincerity in the depths of his pained blue eyes.

"Watch Nichole for me". He was about to contradict her with an excuse that she would be there to raise Nichole herself, but she silenced him with words. "No and listen to me before it is too late to do so". When he looked like he was about to voice further protest she added, "Please my love". He remained silent, "She will need you and you never know Vladislaus, you might need her childish and innocent company once in a while. She is terribly clever to the point of annoyance occasionally", she smiled as she thought of how Nichole had known of her deep relationship with the Count before she herself had even been sure, "and I know the two of you have become friends behind my back-". Liarna stopped in mid sentence as she suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. He recognized with terrible pain that she was indeed dying with every shallow breath that she dragged into her lungs.

"Liarna-"

"You'll make a wonderful father Vladislaus", she said then dragged in another delicate breath.

"You are a wonderful mother my love to Nichole and will be the mother-", she placed fingertips over his lips to silence his heart breaking words. Liarna removed her fingers when she saw the red blood that marked his alabaster features. They both realized that it belonged to her. The bleeding would not halt, despite their combined efforts.

"It is soo cold Vladislaus", she whispered as the light in her eyes was dying slowly.

He held her tighter in the futile hope of saving his one love.

"Hold me and do not let me go", her voice was becoming weaker and Liarna's eyelids were becoming increasingly heavier as the precious moments flew by. It was becoming harder to resist the darkness. It was her love for him that kept her conscious for this long. She didn't want to leave, but the moment had arrived.

"Liarna no, look at me", he said in words laced with heart breaking sorrow. Vladislaus could feel her slipping through his fingers and there was nothing on Earth that he could do to prevent it.

On a painful gasp she said for the last time, "I love you Vladislaus". A small rivet of crimson liquid oozed at the corner of her mouth as the blood gradually and finally completely filled her lungs. He immediately tried to wipe the warm red fluid from her lips, but the thick liquid replaced itself again and again.

"No", he desperately protested even as her heart slowed to finally stop beating. "Liarna talk to me", he began to beg in a horse whisper, "Please, Liarna talk to me please".

Her eyes closed and the shivering body that he held in his arms became slack. Vladislaus pulled her closer yet and buried his face in her hair. He didn't care as the blood marked his clothing. The last of her words reverberating around his head.

_I love you Vladislaus..._

The man held his beloved in the clearing until the snow began to fall upon them both. It fell in small flakes that clung to her lashes and gracefully settled in her hair just as it had the night before. The night before when she had been alive and full of hope in his arms. Like the night before, the snow gradually coated the land in its magical sugar dusting. She now appeared as a frozen creature of delicate beauty. The ground itself had been coated in virginal snow the colour reminiscent of a dove. The blood seeped from the dead woman to coat the man who held her so tightly. In his stilled posture it had then moved on to create a pool around them both in all its dark crimson magnificence. There he held her in his arms unable to move. Paralyzed by the terrible and strangling grief that now possessed him entirely. He held her in the hope it was all an illusion set out by the fates as a test. By the early evening he gave up and gave in to the soul wrenching truth. Liarna had left this world and was never returning to him.


	35. Remnants of Joy & Disaster

**35. Remnants of Joy & Disaster**

The death of the woman named Liarna had different affects on the different people she had known in her short life. For her enemies such as Rikash and Carania nothing good ever came of the incident. Even if Carania believed it all to go her way for some time. Rikash left the scene of his crime that day never to return. After Liarna was buried in the clearing, Vladislaus did seek him in blind anger but to no avail. Rikash was no where to be found. It did little for the mental state of the Count to be void of a source of sure retribution. Carania in the mean time thought nothing of the murder. What was it to her anyway? Did she care? Of course she didn't, her goal had been reached and her petty score of jealousy settled. The weeks that passed after the incident seemed to return to the normality she had experienced before the arrival of Liarna. No one had expected Carania to just disappear. The morning she never arrived or the next after that was noted by all present with extreme surprise. Some said that she had left out of the crushing guilt. They were the more optimistic to say the least. Another rumor that surfaced was to do with the involvement of Rikash; her supposedly unwitting accomplice in her schemes. The latter rumor was the more likely. A mad Rikash had come to seek revenge upon the spiteful woman who he blamed for the outcome of recent events that showed no favor to him. How he might have chosen to carry out his revenge was still a source of avid speculation since the body of neither of them was ever found. Nothing was even seen or heard from either of them ever again. The one good thing that arose from this was that it served as a lesson to the children of the Others. The tales of their scheming and resulting consequences where embellished and changed to suit depending on who was spinning the tale.

Anette regretted her part in the event. The way she had never stood for her friend. The way she had said nothing and let it all go, not wanting to become involved. She had received the news of Liarna's death with a large amount of guilt herself. Perhaps if she had been there, perhaps if she had leant the support Liarna might have needed, perhaps if she had known. Perhaps, perhaps, but in reality it was all just too late for that now. Anette would live the rest of her life with the miserable burden that she, herself, was the only cause of.

* * *

I never really understood where she had gone or why she never came back to see me. She always came back to see me no matter how busy she had been or where she had been regardless of the hour of the night or day. All I know is that he came to see me one day and the door upon that time in my life closed forever. My mother did not come back to me and as like all things at such a young age her image faded into one of pure perfection. In dreams that haunted me when I was younger she seemed crystal clear and yet now I can barely recall the colour of her eyes. As a young woman I can only recall a faded image and always a distant voice that comforts me still in times of hesitation. 

The years passed and I grew under the distant, but watchful eye of Vladislaus. It would be hard to describe how we existed in the strange state of harmony. I still remember his words of comfort to a small and frightened child when he tried to tell me that she was no more. I remember how he put aside his own grief to quell my childish fears. There was and is great affection in my heart for the man my mother loved soo clearly and deeply, but I fear that I act as a constant reminder to his loss. He went away to the East soon after her death and did not return, but left me in the care of his capable household. Although I was no blood relation to his family, I was treated as the child that he never had, even despite his distant mannerisms. Taught and schooled in the all the things and plenty more that a lady of my new found stature would possess. All through those years I longed to reach out to him and simply talk of her, my mother was already slowly slipping from my mind with no one to tell me of how they remembered her best. I hoped that my dedication to my studies and perfect etiquette would bring him pride. It was a vain attempt for the attention I lacked. But it was futile and it seemed that he had buried himself to everything, even me. With the slight pain it caused, my life still continued without much heartache.

At the age of one and twenty I saw him again when I traveled to Bucharest and then Prague for the first time in my young life. The cities where bigger than anything I had ever seen before and I had felt overwhelmed by it all. Big and bustling as they were with everything I could possibly imagine, I still felt in my heart that they were nothing compared to the beautiful countryside of my birth. They reeked of sophistication and heritage, but I missed the warmth and comforting presence I had become accustomed to. I have said that he was there and indeed he was. My guardian remained unchanged throughout the years retaining his commanding presence and even the restrained care for me. Even though I had grown he still appeared as a giant in my eyes. A dark giant. The woman fawned and flocked to his side wherever we were. The opera, summer festivals or numerous parties held by the many members of the wealthy aristocracy. He appeared unmoved no matter how rare a beauty or witty their conversation making and remained, as ever, the gentlemen. But not all remained the same, something else had evolved as well. I could never really trace it or define it. Perhaps if I had not met my future husband that fateful night I might have paid more attention and probed the matter further, but I didn't. I fell in love for the first and only time in my life. The union received his blessing and soon I found myself engaged.

Even now as I sit writing in the light of the moon that floods my parlor in Amsterdam I can't help but think of my wedding day. He was present at my wedding. He gave the bride away to her new husband. I stood in ethreal white reciting my eternal vows in the great cathedral filled with so many people all wishing me the best of luck

I glanced in his direction.

Recalling the memory of what I saw brings tears to my eyes even now, never mind then. Beneath my embroidered veil my eyes began to shimmer with the tears provoked by the action of the fates. It was all soo unfair. He saw me and he was reminded of her.

My mother.

The woman he had loved and he had lost...

* * *

All the things I did at first where for her and _her_ alone. I looked after Nichole as a way of keeping _her _alive in a small measure, but sometimes it hurt far too much to be around the child. Every time I looked at her small trusting features I would be reminded of the promise I made and subsequently of the woman I made it to. All the small things Nichole would do reminded me avidly of _her _and no other. So in search of a solution I left her in the capable hands of others and took myself off to the mindless wilderness of conflict. 

What would Liarna have made of it all?

I sit and a rare smile tugs at my lips. Undoubtedly she would most probably have yelled at me for my self pitying actions. She said I would need the company of Nichole, but I found it far too painful. Ironically, I threw myself into something that she had been begging me not to do just before her death. I would spend the years providing the perfect example of leadership; little did I know how my life would change.

The years continued to pass and I somehow managed to lock the memory from my mind. Perhaps it was because I saw my home soo rarely. I had no wish to gaze across that landscape anymore. There were many other places I saw in those years. None of them called to me, but all of them gave me something to contemplate.

My promise was kept when Nichole was only twenty one. I had been present at a meeting of sorts and an aqquintance presented his niece to me. I can't remember her name, but the encounter served to remind me of my own charge. It prompted me to summon her to Prague. Perhaps I was still expecting the child when she walked towards me in the gallery for the first time in many years. She had grown tall with the same golden angelic features and sunny disposition. It may have sounded like I abandoned her in my own selfish needs. I suppose one could argue that, but I had still kept regular checks through her tutors. I knew of the pains she had gone to, all to make me proud. Nichole lacked the childish enthusiasm she had always displayed when I had better known her before. Whatever time of day or night, she was the perfect charge and hostess. There was cause to be sad and filled with immense pride when I introduced her to the young Duke of Crayfiellae. I granted the match with a sense hope for the young woman. I found myself looking out into the night sky filled with hundreds of stars. I found myself asking for the fates to be kinder to Nichole.

I married and yet still found myself collecting beauty after beauty. None filling the void in my soul. The woman I married was indeed beautiful and an excellent choice to make according to my comrades, but what did they know? I found no contentment or peace in any of their arms. I found no compelling love in my life. It was _her _voice that would wake me in the deep hours of the night. It was _her _image that I pushed so desperately to a dark corner of my mind. It was _her _that I mourned soo deeply and could not let go. Unbeknown to me I had become the King of Sorrow.

Without even Nichole I became bent on darker persuits. Time, money and an addiction to the pain fueled, what appeared to be, an everlasting campaign to my own demise. My darker side truely emergerd to the fear of those around me. Do not be mislead, I never became reckless. The darkness was warping my mind too completely to allow for such mistakes. Conflict consumed me and I had a taste for the power I was able to wield over men. Time was running out for my mortal life. Soon God would seek vengence against my mislead deeds. He would seek retribution through his left hand. My blinded eyes led me on a path that was dark. All the images placed before me were twisted with absolute malice. I found myself to be losing my way rapidly as the dark King of Sorrow...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**All done and dusted...for now...mwahaha**

**(In case u didn't catch on from the cackle...thers a sequel coming) **

**Well, what do you expect? I can't just leave it like that! What type of demon do you think I am? It depressed me enough to write it. No correct that...it SERIOUSLY DEPRESSED me to write it. How is that possible? For heavens sake, I know its not real...I'm the one making it up! LOL**

**So, the end of my first fanfic...w8! No! That means ppl can be mean to me on the sequel without the crushing guilt of being mean to a newbie! Arggghhhh..damn**

**Well I can always use the excuse "I'm just special and your all soo great that I'm the apprentice writer of you all"...hows that? We good? Innit shoot me now for just typing that...**

**Yes thers gonna be another one(I can hear ur shouts of joy right now 0.o). Thers soo many Q's not answered how can ther not b another one? Well, thers only a few I want to answer...like the whole:  
**

**"what happened to the _old hag _and _white?_"**

**"how come the horse was talking to her, but he heard nothing?"(No she is not a nut..u clever, clever person)**

**Putting that all aside it will be nice to have an stronger female character to play with(The 5 kingdoms, remember the control of the 5 kingdoms and for those that do biology and understand all of the 5 kingdoms...can I just say "SHHHHH"...LETS NOT POINT OUT THE STUPIDITY OF IT ALL...its sounds better without a TOTAL explanation of what they are) and having a seriously warped Dracula to finally manipulate. Vladislaus was all perfect in this tragedy now wasn't he? Now that the man is Dracula...well...won't u have to wait and see what my twisted little mind churns out? That and lets start it all off in a historical context...ooooo00000ooo...Honoria and Attila...hmmm, yes, yes,yes!(Sounds like some herbal essence advert...he he he...soo wrong)...It might all make sense when it gets put together...**


End file.
